More Worlds Than One
by Steel scorpion
Summary: Join our favorite zombie slayers as they enter the world of Remnant after they purged all the evil that has corrupted their world. alliances will be made, friendships will be broken, and new adventures await. (might change to rated M)
1. Chapter 1

The apothicons have been defeated and peace has returned to this omniverse. Seeking new challenge, the primis group ordered Dr. Monty to send them away to a new dimension where evil still roams freely and the light of hope is fading.

Dr. Monty: I accept your request to send the 4 of you to a new world. The place I have chosen is not like the life you know. This existence has spawned mighty warriors that can release energy from within and release it though their choice of weaponry. Similar to how you mastered the power of the staffs and the bows. Now BEGONE!

Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen looked at their bodies slowly fading away from existence as their molecules rapidly traveled across time and space transporting them to the world of RWBY.

THE STORY BEGINS

The security system in ozpin's office starts to beep interrupting the conversation that he and Glynda have had for the last 20 minutes. Ozpin pulls up the camera screen and is confused, yet at the same time impressed. Glynda watched in horror.

Dempsey: bows only! The second wave is near.

Everyone circles around each other covering all possible blind spots. Nikolai charges his void bow, Takeo's wolf bow, richtofen's lightning bow, and Dempsey's Fire bow.

Nikolai: feast on this offering restless demons!

A hoard of skulls appear from the purple wind that released a mist blinding the Grimm from his path. Only screams of agony and pain can be heard from within the smoke as the skull demons are biting on their new prey tearing their eyes out and entering their mouths, opening up their stomach from within. When all was cleared, only the bloody massacre of the corpses of the Grimm beast could be seen.

Richtofen: you will fall from the skies. Now watch as I command the power of Mother Nature herself!

Charging his bow, he shoots at the skies numerous amount of times creating black clouds that start shooting electricity hitting the winged creatures precisely on the middle back tearing them before they can hit the ground, showering the skies with their blood.

Takeo: fetch my hounds, and bring Honor to your master!

As 2 wolves manifest in front of takeo, they start to run at the enemy at very fast speed closing in at one another, they create a circular wave where all that is left is the mouths of the wolves in a linear form of blue energy fading inside and passing through the Grimm creatures dropping them to the ground one by one till the wolves fade away, awaiting for their next summoning.

Dempsey: let my RAGE be reflected on this wave of HELLFIRE!

Dempsey wasted no time in shooting the ground SHAKING the earth beneath the very land that the monsters stand on, cracking the ground circling a large group of Grimm as molted hot rock trapped the creatures forming miniature volcanoes melting their skin away down to the bone leaving little left.

Nikolai: Ha! I demanded for a fight and I get creatures from the lowest of the food chain.

Takeo: we've been through so much. Dragons, apothicons, corrupt keepers, the dead and reality warping beings. This puny attack does not satisfy my hunger for battle.

Richtofen: I feel physically stronger, our new young body has removed all previous scars And for the first time since the incident, I no longer hear the voices in my head.

Takeo: where do we go from here? (The 3 turn to Dempsey) ((having the most experience leading the team)).

Dempsey: from Monty's briefing of this world, we must keep moving till we find the nearest station or village, and attempt to blend in for now. As he said we physically look like the locals.

Richtofen: if we are to move, we must do it now. 10 minutes in this world and we already woke the whole neighborhood.

Ozpin's office

Glyinda: such terrible power.

Ozpin: what takes professional hunters/huntress countless hours to perform, has been done in mere minutes.

Glyinda: we must send a team to deal with this threat ozpin. I'll call forward team - (cut off)

Ozpin: No Glyinda! (Stops her hand from pressing the button)

Glyinda: wha-

Ozpin: our kingdom is still in recovery after the fall of beacon. We must keep watch on these 4 and see what their intentions are. Friend or foe, we know nothing of what they can do.

Glyinda: right of course ozpin, you know best.

Ozpin: besides, those Grimm have been harassing the local village. If anything I am thankful they took care of the problem. From the direction they are headed, they will reach the town. Who is near?

Glynda: Team RWBY is currently there.

Ozpin: perfect, if there is trouble they can handle the possible threat.

Glynda: but the carnage we saw. The bodies they left behind.

Ozpin: fighting Grimm is one thing. Encountering a fighter is another.

The town

Hahahahahaha. The laughter of RWBY could be heard coming from a food Stand. Suddenly Blake looked at her surroundings.

Y: Blake. What's wrong?

B: it's unbelievable to see Faunus walk among humans. Just take a look at them interacting with one another. Everything we wanted, what we fought for.

R: chaos brings people together. A sad way to look at it, but that's how we became closer friends.

W: in this time of peace, new opportunities have arisen. A more unionized world has been born.

Y: peace. Right.

R: sis?

Y: it's too quiet. I'm starting to feel like an old knife losing its edge.

W: without someone to challenge, I've been with winter doing nothing but paper work and occasionally doing some public speeches to introduce a new invention from the military.

R: we can always fight Grimm, they'll never go extinct.

B: thing is ruby, after everything we've been through. Grimm just bore me. Besides the military has changed their original priorities and have sent in security teams outside the kingdoms to protect.

30 minute time passage

Takeo: I can hear it, the voices of people and sounds of busy streets.

Richtofen: we are close.

But before anyone could take another step, Dempsey halted the group

Dempsey: before we advance further, we must lower our weapons and stick together.

Nikolai: where do we even put our weapons? We can't just walk around bear armed. Can we?

Takeo: our first risk we have to take.

Richtofen: with no other choice, it's the only thing we can do for now.

Dempsey: no wondering of alone. Not now

Takeo, Nikolai, Richtofen: right

Finally exiting the woods, the 4 look around in amazement at people carrying weapons out in the open, taking notice how some people have cat ears and bunny ones. They all questioned how people dressed compared to the lifestyle they left behind. No one questioned or was concerned of their presence. Except for a few people who took interest in their weapons and raised an eyebrow at how THEY were dressed. Things were going smooth that is until an odor has clouded their minds and made their stomach rumble.

Nikolai: that smells good, really good.

Takeo: for so long our diet has been perk drinks and gobble gums.

Richtofen: the Doctor could take a lunch break before performing surgery.

Dempsey: we all agree then. Let's go get some food.

It just so happens to be the place RWBY is currently at

The 4 make their way to the food stand taking the exact 4 seats that are on the opposite side that face RWBY.

Dempsey is facing Yang, Nikolai is facing Ruby, Richtofen is facing Weiss, and Takeo is facing Blake. The owner took noticed of this and went to take their order.

Store owner: never seen you around here. Anyway, what would you like?

Dempsey: I'll take a bowl of noodles.

Richtofen: the soup sounds good.

Takeo: your fish for me.

Nikolai: and a piece of meat with a small loaf of bread.

Store owner: right away.

The store owner does so in rapid time and takes his leave.

Dempsey: oh this is good. (Taking in his 2nd spoon)

Nikolai: better than moms cooking. We were poor.

Takeo: this brings good memories from my childhood. (Cutting open the fish)

Richtofen: finally, non-expired rotten food.

Team RWBY whispers to each other commenting about the newcomers.

W: never seen them around.

B: what do you make of them?

Y: 10 out of 10. All 4.

R: I'm more interested in their weapons.

B: I'm saying something.

W, Y, R: No no wait

B: hello there, haven't seen you around here before.

Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, and Richtofen stop eating and look in front of them.

Dempsey: we're not really from around here.

Nikolai: we tend to travel the world in search of something greater.

R: greater of what?

Takeo: we seek adventure and challenge to better sharpen our combat skill.

Y: well you've come to the right place; beacon is hosting a combat tournament.

Richtofen: really? We had no idea; truth is we just got here.

W: well then, welcome to beacon. I'm Weiss.

Y: I'm yang, and this is my sister Ruby.

R: hello.

B: my name is Blake.

Everyone introduces themselves back.

R: I am interested in your weapons. What can they do?

Richtofen: each staff and bow possesses its own unique ability powered only by a rare element. (Richtofen left out the souls part for obvious reasons) an element of great power.

W: we're these weapons passed down to you or did you forget them?

Nikolai: forged indeed, however it took some time to gather all the materials.

B: now I've taken interest on what they can do, are you up for the tournament?

Before they could answer, an announcement was made that caught everyone's attention. It was Winter next to General Ironwood.

General Ironwood: welcome all who have come here today to see the newest achievement that our military has to offer!

Winter: The unveiling of a new weapon will commence in mere moments from now as we prepare for its demonstration!

Weiss: we should get going. I'm sure my sister would want us present.

Yang: yeah, and we don't want to have your sister upset like last time.

Blake: she makes Grimm cower in fear.

Weiss: oh ha ha.

Ruby looks at Takeo, richtofen, Nikolai, and Dempsey.

Ruby: cmon join us, we'd be glad to show you around.

Dempsey looks at his team seeing if they all approve.

Dempsey: yes, we would like that ruby.

Everyone heads of to join the large crowd with Weiss going up the stage to be next to winter. Winter begins to speak.

Winter: I thank my younger sister Weiss for joining us in this day of revolutionary greatness! Under this veil, lies a mechanical iron giant with a singular purpose, to protect and serve.

The hovering craft lifts up in the air finally showing of a 10 foot tall bulky weaponized robot with yellow circular eyes and hidden weapons compartments.

The crowd applause in excitement with great astonishment in their faces.

Richtofen: reminds me greatly of the panzer soldat, but it looks more advanced.

Winter: I do believe a demonstration is in order. Who among you warriors would like to test their strength agains this powerhouse weapon?

But no one steeped up as they all eater wanted to conserve their strength for the tournament or were to scared to be shamed in public.

General Ironwood: it seems no one will step up. It matters not for this piece of machinery is meant to protect, not fight us. You can all expect to see more of these around helping people and fighting the fight that not everyone can.

Winter: so enjoy yourselves and best of luck to all in the tournament.

The crowd disappears going back to whatever they were doing. Leaving the 8 to regroup.

Winter: I'll be watching your team fight. Show them all what a Schnee can do.

Weiss: right.

Winter: now go join your friends and aaa whoever they are.

Weiss: their new, were showing them around.

Blake: we better hurry and sign you up as last minute contenders.

Yang: fortunately there's 4 of you as this is a team of 4 contest.

Blake and yang rush to the officials to sign them up as team TRND= Takeo, Richtofen, Nikolai, and Dempsey.

Official 1: well normally its against the rules for late entry's, but this is a charity event and does not count as official. We will let this one slide.

Official 2: And how will you be addressed as? (Turning to TRND).

Nikolai: I was thinking TRND.

Official 3: then it's settled, you are TRND. Now head toward the teams waiting area till your tittle is called.

Ruby: follow along TRND

Ruby leads them

10 minute time passage (Oobleck and Port are the announcers)

Oobleck: The time has finally arrived for the games to begin!

Woooohoooo! (Cheering crowd)

Oobleck : look above you as the screen will randomize the teams that will be facing each other!

The screen starts to spin rapidly like a jackpot machine landing on Team BRNZ and Team CFVY

Port: And it appears that Team BRNZ lead by bronze née from shade academy will face of agains Team CFVY from beacon lead by our own Coco Adele!

Yeah! Woo! (Beacon goes wild for one of their own) yes!

Port: finally, the stage that was randomly chosen is Water and Forrest!

The stage rumbles from beneath as the stadium is half turned to a deep water area and a grassy plane field.

Takeo: if only the samurai had this kind of training field.

Richtofen: I must know the technological advancement of this world. Group 935 was supposed to take us to the future, not be a factory of weapons.

Dempsey: stay focused you two. We must observe, Learn, and adapt to whatever these people are capable of. (TRNT look at the stage as the 2 teams take their place).

Nikolai: I do not understand, why is the French model one carrying a suitcase.

Takeo: the bunny girl wields a camera to battle. Why?

Yang: I don't know what French is, but I assume your talking about Coco. Oh don't worry you will drop your jaw when you see her weapon.

Blake: the one with the bunny ears, she is called Velvet. And word of advice, don't let her take your photo.

TRND didn't ask why, they chose to wait and see for themselves what Blake meant.

Oobleck and Port: NOW LET THE MATCH BEGIN!

Right away coco transforms her case into a mini gun with a barrel 3 times larger than that of a Thomson shooting into the Forrest forcing May to show herself before she could snipe anyone. Brawnz charges in with his claws dodging the fire from Coco. As he closes in on coco, he is stopped by Fox clashing blades swinging at one another in fast motion closing in on each other as they start to cut one another. Evenly matched in speed and skill no one is overpowering the other. Yatsuhashi is busy deflecting Roy's saw disk back at him until eventually he hits Roy in the knee making him slip and fall of balance. Yatsuhashi claims victory, that is until May gets a shot right at his gauntlet dropping his sword from his hands. That's when Nolan tackles Yatsuhashi into the water and electrocutes him. Velvet takes a photo of mays sniper and forms her own sniper trying to shoot Brawnz to unbalance the scale between him and Fox. She rapidly shoots at Brawnz, May, and Nolan. Little did she know that Roy had recovered from his cut and jumped into the water in all the chaos finally getting out of the water closing in on velvet from behind, he damages her weapon by throwing 2 saws at the box making it explode in her face pushing her back. At this coco drops her gun and rushes to help velvet with a surprise attack. From the black smoke of the explosions, coco sucker punches Roy knocking him out. This was a mistake as now they are both weapon less leaving May to attack them from a safe distance. She takes aim and is mere moments from pulling the trigger until Yatsuhashi makes it just in time to get himself in front of the girls as may fires twice taking both bullets dropping him down and disqualifying him. That's when Brawnz closes in on them carrying fox in his shoulders throwing him of stage. BRNZ circles coco and velvet making them walk to the edge of the stage.

Brawnz: I thank you team CFVY of Beacon for a most challenging match. But we must advance to the next round.

Coco and velvet don't say anything and decide to step down easy.

Port: unbelievable ladies and gentlemen! The mighty team CFVY has been defeated! Team BRNZ claims victory as they move on to the next round!

Oobleck: truly this day is full of surprises. What more is to come? Only time will tell!

CFVY arrives to take a seat. Quiet and defeated.

Ruby: don't be upset guys. You fought well and valiant.

Coco: we are upset ruby. Everyone here knows what it's like to lose, but to be eliminated on round one really hurts.

Fox: but we will train and destroy the competition next time.

Yatsuhashi: I'm just glad this does not count towards the real deal.

Velvet: more than enough time to fix this (lifts broken camera)

Yang: well alright, your taking this fairly well.

Ozpin's office

Ozpin: no, this simply will not do. We need to know what they are capable of. I'm going to rig the system.

Glynda: Ozpin you cannot, these students traveled so far to put themselves to the test in an honorary sport.

Ozpin: glynda you know I wouldn't do such a thing without good purpose or thinking it through. This is a charity event.

Ozpin proceeds to pull up his screen, removing the randomized setting and inputs team RWBY with TRND.

Oobleck: it's time for the next match! You all know the rules.

So it does happen with team RWBY and TRND appearing on the screen. The stage setting is fire and ice.

Blake: we're up.

Yang: don't expect us to show mercy.

Dempsey: wouldn't be fun if you did.

Port: team RWBY will face against fighters from unknown parts! Just what can this new team bring to the table!

The teams take their place with RWBY on the ice part and TRND standing on the fire.

Dempsey: we must keep them apart, this whole team thing must break.

Richtofen: nothing can surpass the power of the staffs.

Takeo: nothing from the world we left behind.

Nikolai: little red riding hood is my opponent.

Port: BEGIN!

Nikolai jumps high in the air slamming his fire staff to the ground cracking both surfaces forcing RWBY to jump to higher ground before they fall down.

Blake: you have to do better than that boys.

Richtofen: you dare mock the doctor! Richtofen blast a mighty wind sending Ruby and Weiss away, but yang and Blake hold their ground. Yang charges at Dempsey who didn't have much time to react getting in 3 good hits to the chest pushing him a great distance. Dempsey recovers and puts away his staff and raises his fist like a boxer as they glow purple.

Dempsey: I will return the pain tenfold!

Yang tried to punch Dempsey more, but this time Dempsey blocks and dodges punching her back. With every punch a strong electric shock volts through her body bringing her down to her knees.

Dempsey: powerful, brave, and tough, but you lack technique.

Dempsey thinks the fight will end with one more punch... He was wrong.

Yang grabs Dempsey by the arms and pulls him to her at the same time she jumps and double kicks him in the chest.

Blake and takeo have been clashing swords (takeo still has his sword) picking up speed by the second. Slash after slash no matter what angle or direction they would always be on par with the other. Finally the 2 break and gather their distance from one another.

Takeo: Your skill matches that of the ancient master that thought my master.

Blake: and you too takeo, you remind me of a mask wielding trouble maker that I know.

Takeo: but I surpassed both before I knew the difference! (Readies himself in fighting stance) Face the last samurai warrior!

Once again takeo runs toward Blake, but this time he stops midway when he realizes he's surrounded by blake's shadow clones.

Blake: can you keep up? All the clones charge at him.

Richtofen breaks himself free from the frozen cube that Weiss had trapped him. Weiss acts upon this by forming snowflakes around richtofen jumping on them and rapidly hitting his many times until the final strike. That's when he quickly shoots his wind staff Unbalancing her, giving him the chance to sucker punch Weiss with his elemental fist knocking the "wind" out of her.

Weiss: is that the extend of your power?

Richtofen: you know not of power! Richtofen forms miniature tornadoes that follow Weiss, and when they cached up to her an even larger one merged. Her attempt to shoot ice spheres were useless due to the wind shooting whatever she threw back. That is until the tornado faded away.

Weiss: my friends call me ice queen.

Richtofen: why- why is that?

Weiss: I'll let my actions speak for me!

As the snow rises from the ground, it swirls on top of richtofen trapping him.

Ruby couldn't stop running due to the constant fire that Nikolai had kept on spreading. She couldn't get close or remain in one place to take a shot. Fortunately her speed was faster than that of the flames. She tricks Nikolai by running circles around him as he carelessly melts the ice till the ground falls. The hole that was made is deep and dark, that is until a purple mist is released and from that mist an armada of skulls aim for her. Ruby starts to shoot the first ones, but eventually they over run her forcing her to swing her crescent Rose. As she is doing this, Nikolai climbs back up.

Takeo has been forced to take the offensive dodging the grappling hooks from the Blake clones. Eventually one of the hooks took hold of his arm making him use one hand to wield his weapon. Takeo puts his sword away and pulls out his ice staff Immediately blasting the ground full charge creating his own ice storm that fades away all clones leaving the real Blake to take cover until the area gets cleared.

Every hit clashes with the other. No one is outclassing the other as the shotgun shells keep on damaging Dempsey's uniform and yang starts to lose her vision from the constant shock. Finally being pushed to far, she starts to glow bright yellow.

Dempsey: I'm getting bored here!

Yang: no more holding back.

Weiss is confused, when the snow cleared Richtofen was nowhere to be found.

Weiss: where did you- Ahhhh! A volt of electric shock had hit her from the back as she fell to the ground.

Richtofen: your snow provided me cover. I used my wind to clear my path from the back end to sneak up on your blind spot.

The arrows energy ran out.

Nikolai climbs back up to see Ruby shooting the skulls, he sees how easily she is handling the situation. Because of this, he charges at her shooting the fire staff burning the remains of the skulls forming walls of fire that block the path of both of them. The heat makes ruby get a nose bleed and burns some of the skin of Nikolai.

Ruby: you trapped both of us!

Nikolai: And I'll be the one to leave this hellfire!

Ruby readies herself with her scythe and Nikolai his staff. They both knew only one would leave and the other will be left unconscious to burn.

Blake lost takeo, but what she did see was the shadow of 2 large beast glowing blue. They were stalking her like prey. She had to make her next move with caution.

Takeo used what little fog remained to stay out of site.

Blake moves slowly focusing on the wolves that keep on getting closer. The wolves finally start to run in a direct line as Blake readies herself running forward with both swords. The wolves merge leaving only their mouths. Blake's instinct takes over as she barely dodges the attack. She feels a great pain in Her arm as she pulls down her sleeve to see a bloody bruised bite mark. Takeo shoots from his ice staff freezing her legs leaving her immobilized. Taking this opportunity, he shoots the wolf bow again. Blake stands in horror as the shot is mere moments away.

Dempsey is bruised and battered. He knows that another clean hit from yang will be his end. Yang is currently chasing him around the field while Dempsey is trying to get better distance so that he can start shooting his weapons, but yang won't let him out of her site. Dempsey hates running away. He turns around and with all his might charges at yang. Both go in for the final attack. They end up punching each other at the same time causing a big BOOM! Sound.

Yang: my vision is fading away.

Dempsey: it's been so long since I had a fight.

Yang and Dempsey fall to the ground.

When the fire was put out, a short figure wielding a red Scythe could be seen with fresh cuts and burned uniform. Ruby has defeated Nikolai. She looks back to see him in the ground equally damaged.

Ruby: L-look everyone I- did it. (Falls).

Blake prepares for the worst as the wolves leap in the air.

Takeo: disappear!

Inches away from Blake, the wolves disappear.

Blake: wha- why did you?

Takeo: if I ended it now, I will miss the chance to see you at your peak Blake. Takeo breaks the ice with the bottom end of the staff. Blake and takeo give each other a quick smirk.

Takeo: Now raise your sword and let's end this!.

Blake: till we drop.

Sideline commentary

Ren: I need to test my blade against the one fighting Blake. He seems to show honor and mercy, even to his opponents.

Jaune: look at the one with the yellow glowing staff just watching his teammate fight alone.

Velvet: not everything has to be done in a team.

Nora: Their more destructive than me after eating pancakes. Just who are these new comers?

Coco: I like their fashion. Specially the tough one who fought yang.

Fox: is that all you like from him?

VIP Seating. Qcrow, Winter, ironwood

Qcrow: that fire breathing son of a-

Winter: qcrow please be civilized for once. Besides ruby won.

Qcrow: but look at her current condition, and I wouldn't call it a win. Does it not irritate you one bit to see a family member be this damaged?

Winter: normally yes.

Ironwood: settle down you two.

Qcrow: what did you mean by that?

Winter: if they are to better sharpen their skills as hunters, they require battlefield challenge. And that's exactly what this team TRND is giving them.

Ironwood: this team would make a fine edition to the military. Yes I can see it now, a team of 4 for recon or even rescue operation. Truly I am impressed.

Qcrow: there he goes again assembling his little soldiers in his head.

Ironwood: we should speak with them after the match. The three of us.

Qcrow: (taking another chug from his alcohol) you might have a point there ice queen. Thinking it with more though. Both my nieces looked a little sloppy than they did months ago.

Ironwood: did Qcrow just agree with you?

Winter: don't panic general it's not the end of the world. It's just the alcohol talking.

Back to the battlefield

Richtofen awaits for the conclusion of Blake and takeo. He takes notice how Weiss is slowly getting her conscious back.

Richtofen: takeo wouldn't forgive me if I stepped in on his one on one match. But what is this rumbling I feel beneath the surface?

The whole stadium feels the same rumble. Eventually Blake and takeo stop.

Takeo: is this part of the stadium?

Blake: no, no it's not.

BOOM!

The center of the ground breaks pushing the 8 away.

Everyone: WHAT!

The same robot that was demonstrated earlier enters the field with blue eyes rather than the yellow.

Ironwood: what is the meaning of this?

Qcrow: shut it of jimmy. Right now!

Ironwood: the controls winter.

Winter: I'm locked out of the system. It's out of my control.

Qcrow: I'll deal with it.

Winter: you cannot Qcrow, you know well the shield allows no interference from anyone outside.

Ironwood: then how did our weapon get in there!?

The robot looks around as his A.I voice says...

A.I: weapons engaged, battle mode activated.

The robot shows of his machine guns from his arms and two missiles from the shoulder, and releases two more arms making it 4. Rapidly the arms stretch grabbing yang, Dempsey, ruby, and Nikolai.

Weiss: N-no! (Still exhausted).

Richtofen offers Weiss his hand. She gladly accepts. Richtofen pulls a small blue bottle with a label on it of a figure rising from a tombstone. He opens the cap.

Richtofen: drink and fast.

Weiss: wha-

Richtofen: now!

Weiss: OK OK. (Drinks it all). Bleh, what is that terrible taste? Weiss looks at her bruises as their being healed at a rapid rate. She can feel her muscles being refreshed as if she just woke up from a good night sleep.

Weiss: I'm healed.

Richtofen: good, now fight with me (he drinks his quick revive). Richtofen pulls out yet another 2 bottles of if.

Richtofen: Takeo! (He turns to Richtofen) catch!

The bottles are caught.

Takeo: all of it Blake.

Blake understands and they both drink.

Now everyone is back to full health.

Blake: what was that stuff?

Takeo: I'll tell you later, now focus on the robot.

The robots eyes glow an even brighter blue as its looking right at Weiss and richtofen.

It fires a deadly laser that can turn anything organic into ash. Zzzzzzzz! But before it even hits them, Weiss forms a large snowflake to protect them both.

Weiss: ahh, it won't last richtofen.

Richtofen: then we must go. Grab my shoulder and hold on.

Weiss: ok.

Richtofen charges full power his wind staff and aims it forward.

Shhhhhooooo

They both blast themselves away from the laser just in time as the snowflake broke.

The robot shoots it's machine guns at both duos.

Takeo: look out! (He tackles Blake from the fire).

Blake: thanks.

Takeo: run!

They both run from the firing.

On the other side

Weiss: splitting up isn't working. We need to attack it now.

Richtofen: we both command the forces of nature. If you can create another ice storm it could potentially slow it down! Then I can finish it of with my lighting strikes.

Weiss: to stop an advanced weaponized machine built to withstand the harshest conditions will require more than I can provide alone.

Richtofen: but your not alone

Weiss: who?.. Takeo can too.

Back to Takeo and Blake

The two are cutting through the bullets with their swords like butter.

Blake: we can't keep this up forever.

Takeo: just a bit longer.

The 4 are still on the run from the seemingly never ending fire. They are running towards each other.

Weiss: Takeo, follow my lead.

Both ice wielding warriors raise their weapons and begin to charge.

Blake: hold it you two. we need to get the others first.

Ahhhhh!

The shouts of the trapped ones can be heard clearly as the hands of the robot begins to squeeze them.

Blake: Richtofen I need you to blast me with wind at the robot

Richtofen: fine.

Blake is seen launched in the air. The robot wants to attack but it's focus was directed to Richtofen who provided distraction by making mini twisters thus giving the robot multiple targets.

Blake cuts through the robots hand dropping yang. She manages to cut a second arm just in time as the robot pays attention to her, this time being Nikolai. She picks both of them up with some difficulty due to weight and retreats to cover where the others are hiding.

Blake: do you have any more medicine?

Richtofen: an entire supply yes.

2 more bottles were pulled out from richtofen's bag. Blake helps yang out in swallowing the liquid as richtofen does the same to Nikolai.

Yang: ughhh, what's that yucky stuff I just drank?

Nikolai: ah it's good to be back in full strength.

Yang: I'm healed too, the damage from Dempsey is gone.

Blake: yes but we need to rescue our team leaders and clear a path for Weiss and takeo to freeze the robot.

Nikolai: let's do it. (Both get up).

Yang: leave the distraction to us.

Nikolai: hey stupid robot! Over here.

The robot runs at Nikolai and launches 2 missiles at him. The missiles do catch up to Nikolai and explode.

Everyone: No!

The smoke clears and reveals a wall of skulls that took the hit for him.

Nikolai: HaHa! We have fought mechanical giants with more power than you. Even the panzer would make short work of you.

The robot (being a prototype) only carried limited ammo and used the only 2 missiles it had. With the attention on Nikolai, yang runs up and jumps on the robot punching it's head of with her shotgun shells. But inside the robot, multiple cables come out of it holding her from the legs.

Yang: not this time!

Yang shoots rapidly till she is dropped but does run out of ammo.

Yang: time to reload. (Pulls ammo from pocket)

The robots cables reach for the head and re attach itself. When it does its eyes are right on Blake. The robot once again pulls out its guns and fires all round at her. Blake is unfazed or even damaged. That's because she's s clone. The robot had enough and raised its fist and slammed them to the clone making it vanish. The A.I slow to comprehend what's happening didn't take notice of yang and Nikolai running from the back and break the final 2 arms dropping Dempsey and Ruby.

Nikolai carries Dempsey and yang carries Ruby as the robot starts running towards them.

Weiss: bring him to the snow!

Nikolai and yang: got it!

They run to the snow area and are able to duck in time as the robot leaps in the air and tries to squash them.

Blake: on my mark

Weiss and takeo get ready. The robot gets even closer to the others.

Blake: Now!

The two ice wielding warriors point their weapon at the robot and shoot.

Shoooooooo!

The ice forms around the robot and completely covers it. It's metallic body starts to become one big frozen cube from the bottom to the top.

Nikolai: drink you two. We need all firepower to stop this.

Dempsey and Ruby get right back up.

Ruby: ugh, that taste just like dads cooking.

Dempsey: thanks for the save. (Looks at the robot moving). The robot is escaping! Focus all firepower at him!

The eight stand next to each other facing the robot pulling their weapons out.

Dempsey: Fire!

The robots parts start to fall one by one by the never ending fire from the 8 as it combust to the ground. The final message from the A.I says...

A.I: damaged beyond repair, resorting to "a soldiers last stand" protocol.

The chest opens revealing a 10 second timer.

Nikolai: Take cover!

Everyone takes a dive waiting for the time to run out.

3

2

1

BOOM!

The explosion breaks the barrier that protects the outside people and breaks the entire stage malfunctioning the system.

The dust settles and all 8 take a stand looking at the silent crowd that were all in utter shock and were left in awe. Both teams remained there as they didn't know what to do next.

3 minute time passage

Oobleck: I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. We have received direct orders from General Ironwood to evacuate the stadium immediately and have the schools all return to their staying residence for a full on investigation that will be taking place. As for the tournament... Well I'm sorry students. The tournament has been cancelled and will not continue till we are permitted.

Large aircrafts hover in the sky as soldiers in armor begin escort the people out. Soldiers can be seen setting up equipment and picking up what little they could salvage from the disposed robot.

Qcrow and winter approach the 8

Qcrow: you don't look battle damaged at all.

Ruby: we would be, if it wasn't for that medicine we all took.

Winter: what medicine?

Richtofen: it's my own homemade. I study medicine.

Qcrow: is that right. (He could see the lie)

Yang: so how did a robot lose control?

Winter: we don't have answers. But what we can entrust you with, is that we were blocked from the system and someone took control like a virus.

Soldier1: Ms. Schnee, the general has Need of you.

Winter: time to go, take them home Qcrow.

Qcrow: can do. (Looks at TRND) where do you live?

Nikolai: we're a long way from home. We live outside the-

Qcrow: kingdoms got it. Ugh let me think (takes chug from bottle). Alright then, Blake's home is far, the school will be on lockdown till further notice, and I don't think you Weiss would want to be on the move since you ordered the whole summer off.

Yang: I wouldn't mind of everyone stayed the night at our place right Ruby?

Ruby: it's the least we can do for them after they helped us out and healed us. You can stay too uncle Qrow.

Yang: yeah, no more nights on cheap motels, at least not tonight anyway.

Qrow: it's a done deal.

Elsewhere...

Arthur: our attempt was unsuccessful. Team RWBY lives, however an interesting display of power has been introduced to us. 4 new characters have entered our word. They already have proven themselves to be equally if not slightly higher than the girls.

Cinder: why the focus on these strangers?

Salem: OPPORTUNITY CHILD. THEIR WEAPONS, SKILL, AND POWER OPEN NEW POSSIBILITIES. I SEE THEM JOINING MY HIGH RANKS. TODAY THEY WERE THEIR ALLIES, BUT WITH A LITTLE MANIPULATION, OUR OWN SOLDIERS.

Cinder: there is no need of them. I can do it myse-

Salem: YOU HAVE FAILED ME TOO MANY TIMES! YOUR PLACE IS TO WAIT FOR ORDERS.

cinder: yes master.

Arthur: I recommend we lure them by giving public recognition by headmaster lionhearth of haven academy.

Authors Note: not all chapters will be this long. Do I keep Pyrrha dead or alive? My current decision is to avoid Oscar for now. If my style of writing is difficult to understand, PLEASE private message me and give me a tip. More interaction between characters? Anything. Please leave a review. Let this community be open with one another.


	2. Dark times ahead of us

Ozpin's office

Ozpin: we find ourselves here again, why is it that we only get together at trouble times?

Ironwood: because people will stop at nothing to take a maidens power.

Glynda: so what have you found?

Winter: this (puts a usb on the table). This contains a virus that can corrupt any system and give full control.

Ironwood: ozpin... This was found inside your personal computer, meaning someone broke into your office and controlled the robot like a puppet master would use a puppet.

Ozpin: how is this possible? Glynda and I have been here nearly all day yesterday.

Ironwood: we suspect this was planted weeks if not months before.

Glynda: so why must the school be shut down? What are your reasons.

Winter: of course we have reason goodwich, we have to shut down your connection to us to slow down the virus and prevent it from affecting the military's weapons control or worse.

Ironwood: till we can figure out how to remove it of course. We will send someone to retrieve it.

Ozpin: that easy to corrupt a robot, then just what else can they control?

Destroyed White Fang HQ

lliam: so just what else can we control? Our castle has fallen, our followers have abandoned us. Do we even have allies?

Adam: yes we do lliam! I never wanted for peace among Faunus and humans. I want Faunus to be the only dominant species. To achieve this, I have been forced to negotiate with Salem herself.

Lliam: then you are more of a fool then I thought.

Adam runs fast at her and pushes her to a wall holding his blade to her neck.

Adam: we will built a new army and take our long waited revenge on the humans. Salem will provide us with all the necessary supplies.

Lliam: ugh ah- what about Blake? (Adam releases her)

Adam: she had her chance. No longer will I show mercy.

The walk towards Ruby and yang's house was a short one with little to no conversation as everyone was in deep thought trying to figure out why things were the way they were. After a few more minutes, they arrive as yang pulls her key to open the front door.

Yang: we're home, come on in.

Qrow: where's your dad?

Ruby: out of town on business.

Blake: you sure you have enough room for 9 people?

Ruby: yes we do, we will be upstairs and the guys will take the couch.

TRND and Qrow: w-wait a minu-

Weiss: that seems fair. Show us to our room. (RWBY run upstairs)

Qrow also takes his leave by going to the fridge to grab some beer and sits on the couch.

Qrow: eh, just pick a spot and get comfortable.

TRND takes a seat that the dinner table to discuss.

Nikolai: I believe this attack was meant for us. I didn't think much of it, but I did see metallic bugs with lens for eyes when we first arrived.

Takeo: we nearly lost today. I cannot tell who would have won the fight, but I know we were pushed to the very edge.

Richtofen: how do we begin our search? Our search for answers.

Dempsey: we start tomorrow; sticking with RWBY is our best option than to run of in an unknown world.

The next day

Everyone is out of the house and ready to head to town... But

Qrow: I need to head back with jimmy. I will not be joining you.

Yang: alright, we're just heading into town to try and see what we can find.

Qrow goes the opposite direction from them.

Finally taking their leave, both teams get in deep conversation along the way.

Richtofen: you come from a military family Weiss.

Weiss: just my sister, I was spoiled growing up until I myself saw what war is. Now I run from my family fortune.

Richtofen: running away is something I understand well, I was not born with a silver platter. I was raised in an orphanage.

Weiss: you never met your parents?

Richtofen: a smart man took me and thought me many things. My mentor, my teacher.

Weiss: is he the person who got you into science?

Richtofen: yes, now I like to know how things work before I use any item.

Weiss: the only benefit of having wealth was that I could get a higher education. You know... How would you like to go inside one of the laboratories that we have.

Richtofen: to expand my knowledge and learn things that I thought impossible. Is a dream come true?

Weiss: with some strings pulled I can make that happen.

Richtofen: I would like that.

Yang: you hit hard Dempsey, who thought you how to fight?

Dempsey: my neighborhood was not the cleanest or the nicest. Just survival

Yang: though times made you into the person you are today.

Dempsey: what's your explanation?

Yang: we used to have more neighbors growing up. Our dad didn't want defenseless little girls.

Dempsey: what happened to the neighbors?

Yang: they were eaten by hungry Grimm.

Dempsey: all the more reason to be a fighter. What of your mother?

Yang: my mom left us and became a smuggler. (Begins making frowning face)

Dempsey: I want a rematch.

Yang: you want to go again.

Dempsey: we need to settle the score.

Yang: you're on. (Frowning face gone) ((punches his shoulder).

Blake: since I was little, I always protested for equal rights. I was so desperate for change that I ran from home and joined an extremist group and followed someone who took lives for his personal agenda. The fighting never ended.

Takeo: I too followed someone blindly and without question. As my recognition grew, his petty jealousy drove him to send assassins to take me away.

Blake: I didn't know

Takeo: I learned to let go of my past, and look forward. Can you?

Blake didn't know how to answer that.

Takeo: know this Blake, you are not alone.

Blake: thank you Takeo.

Ruby: and that's how we defeated the horseman.

Nikolai: haha, well Ruby now I understand why you are the leader of your team. You have never ending potential.

Ruby: I do what I can; we look out for each other.

Nikolai: it took us a long time to trust one another. We met as enemies.

Ruby: well my team was chose through initiation, living in a room as roommates and practicing in a secured environment made it easy to get along. Why were you enemies?

Nikolai: each of us were sent to the exact time and place by our former... Tribes that were at war with one another.

Ruby: you tried to kill each other?!

Nikolai: oh yeah many times, many many times. It also didn't help that we Kept secrets from one another.

Ruby: tell me how you ended up here then?

Nikolai: that's a really long story. Maybe some other time, I don't want to go through it now.

Finally arriving to town, the 8 take to the streets and begin their search to find out who has infected the military's system. They go through every dark alley and talk to common known snitches. Some of them refused to talk and even attempted to fight back, the fools who did this ended up having a little "chat" with yang and Dempsey's fist. No real progress was made as our heroes decide to go to beacon and talk to ozpin. However little did they know that a umbrella wielding multicolor hair girl has been following them ever since they started the search.

Takeo: this place is far different than the home we left behind.

Richtofen: I know what you mean takeo, to walk so casually without having people stopping you for identification or simply because you looked suspicious.

Nikolai: this is the future that I... We fought for.

Dempsey: Im thinking of retiring here someday.

Weiss: maybe it would be best if we have each other's scroll number.

Yang: definitely we should. (Pulls out her scroll) what your number?

TRND: scroll number?

Ruby: you don't have scrolls? That's ok guys I'm sure the school can provide them for you.

Blake and takeo feel a presence, like a shadow stalking them and turn to one another to see if they were the only ones who felt it.

Takeo: me too Blake, me too.

Blake: we should pick up the pace.

Weiss: I'm ordering a carrier right now. (A smaller sized one)

And like that a carrier ship lands in front of them with open doors. RWBY enters first and leave TRND behind as they are unsure.

Ruby: well come on before the doors close.

TRND step inside with caution.

Yang: what's wrong? You get air sick?

Dempsey: it's not that, the 4 of us actually rode a drag- ahh I mean winged Grimm before.

Richtofen: but never a ship likes this.

Weiss: heh, this one time Nora did the same thing, but with a large Grimm that she rode from its back and rammed through hundreds of smaller Grimm.

Blake: well look at the Window and take in the view of Vale. Probably the best one you can get.

TRND take in the view in amazement of the glorious kingdom of Vale.

Richtofen: who is driving this ship?

Yang: all automatic.

Richtofen: well then I have a lot of homework to do.

Nikolai: tell us about this professor ozpin.

Ruby: he's really old and wise.

Weiss: he's more than that Ruby. No, professor ozpin has spent "lifetimes" protecting the kingdom just like every headmaster does in their own school. Always ready to train the new generation.

Yang: yeah but right now we're on summer break.

The ship starts to land and everyone gets of as the ship returns to its station. As they enter the building, a real creepy vibe takes over the place as most of the lights were off and none of them have been around beacon when nothing was in progress. A few more minutes of walking later, they make their way to the elevator leading them straight to the top.

Ozpin: HaHaHa! Ahh it is good to catch up my old friend.

?: am I the old one "old" friend.

Hahaha

Glynda: gentleman we should really get back to the point of this get together.

Ozpin: yes of course, thank you glynda (takes sip of his coffee mug). Well I am happy to say that yesterday's incident did not cause major destruction and no one got hurt in the end. However we are still trying to figure out who was clever enough to even break in my office or ironwoods.

? : Well I can't thank you enough for providing a roof over my students heads. I'm sorry we have to leave real soon back to Haven and leave you like this.

Ozpin: that's quite alright. The real reason I called you here is because of this (lifts usb).

?: Ah yes the virus that caused this to begin with. I take it Winter told you to give it to me then.

Ozpin: I know we will remove it in time.

A knock on the door could be heard. Glynda is the one who walks over to open it.

Glynda: children, I did not expect to see you here. Anyway this is not a good time.

Ozpin and? Turn towards the door

Ozpin: nonsense, please do come in and let me introduce you to Headmaster of Haven academy professor Lionheart.

Lionheart: there they are the 4 who impressed us all. (Goes to greet them).

Weiss: oh why thank- (but Lionheart is not referring to RWBY and passes them).

Lionheart: I would like to skip the formality and go straight to the point. How would you like to be enrolled to Haven academy for the next semester?

Everyone: what?!

The news was an utter shock to everyone, especially towards RWBY who didn't want to see their new friends go just yet. For sure TRND didn't want to go ether, but that didn't stop a persistent headmaster from trying.

Lionhearth: I didn't attend the fight, but I saw the recording. Accept my offer and have your professional hunter license in short time.

TRND Still uninterested and quite tired of his rambling look at one another to make sure their all in agreement. Richtofen speaks first.

Richtofen: as intriguing as that sounds.

Takeo: we have no interest in what you have to offer.

Lionhearth: I must have mistaken then, I thought you wanted to be hunters. Such a shame, I shall take my leave now.

Lionhearth storms out of the room without even saying a word leaving an awkward silence for a full minute. Ruby breaks the silence.

Ruby: so we were wondering if you could give us 4 new scrolls for them.

Glynda: is that all you require? (Ruby nods).

Glynda opens a cabinet drawer and pulls out the scrolls and walks toward each member of TRND handing them out. TRND begin to mess around with the device attempting to understand it with little to no success. RWBY tried to hide their smiles at watching them pressing all the buttons without knowing what it does.

Nikolai: how do you work this contraption?

Dempsey: is this suppose to be some fancy new walkie-talkie?

Yang: pfft! No. Cmon I'll show you what to do.

Blake: maybe later, we're getting sidetracked.

Weiss: that's right, we need to compare notes.

Ozpin is the one who speaks first telling them about the reason the school has been shut down and why this is more problematic than just taking control of all technology.

Ozpin: your personal files of where you live and who you interact with on a Regular basis. The ability to track soldiers and students no matter in what kingdom they hide.

Weiss: professor we tried to get answers and we don't have much say.

Ruby: just that some guy was listened in on 2 people rambling about how soon they will walk the streets taking over everything.

Blake: we think we know who they are based on their description. A dark skinned green hair woman and a dirty silver hair one with mechanical legs.

Glynda: Mercury and Emerald fit that description. They did pose as students before and must have studied our own security to enter Ozpin's office.

Ozpin: the best thing we can do is keep watching and remain vigilant. I will tell Ironwood and winter who their target is.

Ruby: what what about uncle Qrow?

Ozpin: he does things his way.

Some random bar in a shady part of town

A red portal opens and from that, a woman with a long sword wearing a white fang mask enters.

Qrow: now it's really the end of times.

Raven: oh come on I've done bad, but I'm not a monster.

Qrow: your my monster sister.

Raven: cinder attacked my fortress, she killed many.

Qrow: you need my help? You are in need of me?

Raven: not yet I'm not, I'm here to repay an old favor.

Qrow: and what's that?

Raven: the witch is back.

Qrow: N-no, your own daughter along with her team stopped her forces from resurrecting her power.

Raven: I know that! She can't do much now, otherwise she would have slaughtered us all.

Qrow: then we really are in trouble.

Author's Note: sorry for the long wait for the second chapter. i know this one is not as action packed as the other one, but i would like to start setting up things that are to come in the future. Please leave a review and pm me if you want.


	3. First interaction with the enemy

RWBY and TRND take to the streets once more with hopes of finding the guilty party. To cover more ground, they agreed to split in pairs. Ruby and Dempsey are searching in the woods, takeo and yang search on the bad side of town, Weiss and Nikolai take to the sky with one of Weiss private ships, and finally Blake and Richtofen try their best to find anything in an abandoned construction site.

Nikolai has remained in one spot looking at the window for quite some time. Weiss thought it would be best to communicate with him a little more, just like she has with richtofen.

Weiss: something interesting that you see?

Nikolai: yes actually, quite a lot to see. The view is just amazing from up here.

Weiss: I take it you don't travel by flight then.

Nikolai: back home I was given the opportunity to become a pilot, and I probably would have become one if it hadn't been for an assignment that took a long time to finish.

Weiss: what's the simple life like? I was spoiled my whole childhood.

Nikolai: for me it was not a happy beginning, I was forced to work at an early age. My sister made hand crafted wooden dolls just for a single lien. My father was killed and betrayed.

Weiss: ... And what of your mother?

Nikolai: one day she left the house without a single word, she never returned.

Weiss: huh, well how about that.

Nikolai: what do you mean by that?

Weiss: aside from winter, my parents and brother never spend quality family time together. And when they are on the same room it's all business.

A silence surrounded the flight deck for a full minute, that is until a loud noise could be heard from the cargo storage. Right away Weiss activates the autopilot as Nikolai readies his bow.

The Rays from the sun have been hitting them hard. Ruby and Dempsey have encountered the common Grimm who posed minor threat. Dempsey looked In amazement at the clean river water and wildlife that roam freely. All he could think about at the moment was how things were back home way before their space time adventure. His early missions in the marines, the streets and woods of enemy territory being destroyed by moving tanks and constant grenade explosions. His train of thought went away when Ruby asked him a question.

Ruby: what's it like leading your team?

Dempsey: I don't like to be called leader, it's just the 4 of us working together.

Ruby: well, the others seem to look up to you when it comes to battle strategy.

Dempsey: each one of us brings something to the table. It took us a long time, but we finally learned to respect each other and as you said "look up to" one another. Heh, give me a sword and put me in a sword fight match I would loose. Force me to fix a high tech anything or tell me to make medicine, where do I begin? And no one can cause more destruction that Nikolai on a bad day.

Ruby: I may have been picked leader, but there are times where they put themselves in great danger for me when it should be me that does it for them. My mistakes came with big consequences.

Dempsey: heh, richtofen used to say that often.

Ruby: what did he say often?

Dempsey: there are always consequences.

From within the deep woods, 2 figures make their way into the light blocking the two from progressing forward.

Cinder: oh how I missed those pretty rare silver eyes. I just want to tear them out of your face and keep them for myself.

Tyrian: no uncle Qrow to protect you now.

Ruby pulls out her Crescent Rose and gets closer to cinder.

Ruby: my wounds have healed; the scars you left will stay as long as I live.

Cinder: don't worry little rose; you won't deal with the pain for much longer.

Cinder lifts from the ground, flames beneath her feet as her eyes burn with vengeance. Tyrian examines Dempsey's staff.

Tyrian: and who are you supposed to be? Some royal heir to the throne.

Dempsey: meet Tank Dempsey your worst nightmare! Ha!

Dempsey shoots a seemingly never ending blast of lightning volts as Tyrian keeps on dodging them, but he could only avoid them for suck a short time until one volt finally hits its mark and sends him flying away until Tyrian crashes on a tree bark. When the smoke clears he is nowhere to be found.

Dempsey: where did he- Uhg ah!

Dempsey gets a kick from the back, but before he hits the ground he quickly recovers by placing his hands to the ground and does a front flip then tuns back.

Dempsey: you won't do that again.

Tyrian: hehehehe won't have to because my next attack will be a real stinger.

Tyrian leaps into the air swinging his tail at Dempsey. Dempsey is barely avoiding the attack with each assault getting closer much closer than the last. He manages to grab him by the tail and swings him forward making him hit the ground and as he is still holding on to him, Dempsey uses his elemental fist to shock him some more.

Tyrian: ahh! You wi-ill n-not get the better of me!

Tyrian uses all strength to punch him thus hitting him with his own lightning.

Dempsey: offff!

While that's going on...

Cinder: Ha!

Ruby is having a difficult time fighting Cinder on her own since she is fighting her with pure combat technique. No room for her to shoot and every swing she tries is easily avoided opening up a perfect shots for every missed swing. This time however instead of punching her, she does a bear hug and explodes herself destroying near by forest.

But when it all cleared it was Ruby who finally got some distance and started using her sniper. Cinder started using her flames to disintegrate the shots. This leading to nowhere, she puts her hands next to the other and shoots fire like a flame thrower. Ruby starts to run around again, but this time when cinder stops her attack, ruby throws her crescent Rose at cinder and manages to hit her in the face with the blade part scratching her forehead.

Cinder: ugh! You are a failure Ruby! Nothing you do will cleanse your sins.

Ruby: Avenging them is a first step. (Her weapon returns). We will stop you!

Blake and Richtofen

The two are standing on top of what used to be a Faunus HQ where they used to plot their next move. Blake herself attended too.

Richtofen: you've been quiet since we got here.

Blake: my dark past took place here.

Richtofen: oh you "like" to keep secrets from your teammates too?

Blake: I made amends with them, but not with myself. What about you?

Richtofen: I have lied, I've cheated, I have deceived for far too long. However there came a day unlike any other where "REVELATIONS" had stepped into the light.

Blake: you must tell me the story when this is all over.

Richtofen: in time I will.

Suddenly from the construction debris Adam jumps high into the air with sword in hand slashing at Blake who barely had time to react at all. Shin!

Blake: y-you, what are you doing here?

Adam: for revenge against the Belladonna family!

Blake and Adam are at it clashing swords, however unlike her fight with takeo it is Adam so is getting in most of the cuts. Richtofen is about to join the fight until Llia stretches her sword stabbing him in the chest, then uses her natural chameleon like camouflage to hide in the buildings. She does this same strategy over and over again as Richtofen begins to lose his grip due to the pain getting worse.

Richtofen: this has gone for too long!

Richtofen uses his wind to send himself a good distance away. Then he immediately grabs a different bottle from his sack. This one has a label of a vultures skeleton. Chugging down his (vultures aid) his vision begins to improve intensively making it easy for him to spot Llia even in hiding.

Richtofen: there you are! SHOOO!

The force of the wind provided by the staff was more than enough to lift up whatever was near Llia as her instinct was to stab the ground so she wouldn't fly away. This worked until part of a brick wall had smashed into her making her drop the weapon and she can be seen being swiped away.

Llia: uhh! Adam!

Adam sees this and does nothing about it as his true targets keeps on attacking. He swore to not be distracted by no one. Not even his own partner. So Adam continues to cut Blake even more since Blake herself started to show signs of slowing down. Richtofen on the other hand puts away his staff and gobs the bow charging it ready to shoot at Adam. However he did reconsider his decision to shoot thinking ahead to a possible scenario where Adam would move just in time.

Richtofen: too risky to do. (He searches his bag)

Richtofen pulls out a yellow gobble gum that has the label of a stick figure stabbing another stick figure releasing a shock and holds it in his hand. Richtofen then runs at Adam charging his bow making it seem like he was about to shoot his lightning. Just as he predicted Adam gets out of the way too soon leaving Blake to get some distance.

Richtofen: take this and chew! (He throws the Pop Shocks).

Blake: (she catches it and is confused) candy at a time like this!

But before she could question it any further, her eyes were set on a wild Adam that was charging at her and she immediately chewed the gobblegum. She was confused at first since she felt nothing occure, but once she grabbed grabbed her blade she could see how it began to spark.

SLASH! ZZZZZZZZ!

This time Blake was able to get a slice on Adam as he is getting electrocuted making him fall.

Adam: ahhhh!

When they thought victory had been assured above normal large Grimm appear. Blake waist no time in slashing 4 of them taking them down in one hit. The next Grimm used its claws to slice her in the stomach as she tried to cut it again, but the spark was gone. Richtofen blast the large Grimm away before it could do anymore damage.

Blake: why did it stop working?

Richtofen: that gobblegum only last for 5 hits. (Their both bleeding). Blake we must move. I'm out of Quick revive and there are more Grimm coming.

Blake looks at Adam regaining some conscious and Llia could be seen walking slowly from the distance.

Blake: right, we should head back to our meeting point.

Yang and Takeo

Yang: yeah I never really took interest in swinging a sword. I'm more of a brawler, close and personal.

Takeo: Heh, much like Dempsey.

Yang: speaking of him.. Tell me Takeo is he into blondes?

Takeo: I do not know Yang, our common conversations are about how things were back home and shared survival stories. We do not speak of such things.

Not much excitement occurred in their search really, to pass the time they just had common conversation trying to get to know each other. What does happen next changes all of that when takeo looks up in the sky and sees black smoke coming from an air ship.

Takeo: isn't that Weiss ship if I'm not mistaken?

Yang looks and sees exactly what he meant right away noticing the iconic Snowflake symbol on the side of the plane.

Yang: n-no out of all the planes it can't be the- OH MY GOODNESS ITS THEM!

As they run of they are stopped by none other than Mercury and Emerald.

Mercury: oh hell no your not going anywhere, not until I break your legs first!

Takeo is about to pull out his sword until he feels the cold barrel of Emeralds gun on his back.

Mercury: yeah I don't think so sword boy.

Weiss and Nikolai

Weiss: she's too fast!

Nikolai: anymore damage and we crash and burn.

None other than Neapolitan herself could have hid well and wait for the moment to attack. A perfect scenario where Nikolai couldn't use his fire or risk his skulls destroy the plane from the inside. Neo knew well that Weiss couldn't outclass her in skill, and even if she could keep up with her there was no point in dragging the fight since her goal was to destroy the plane and get out.

Weiss: we're starting to fall!

Nikolai: then I'll make sure we take her with us! Haaaa!

Nikolai launches forward to an unsuspecting Neo and tackles her to the ground as his hands glow red.

Nikolai: burn witch!

Nikolai swings at her, but she quickly vanishes into thin air.

Nikolai: what manner of trickery is this?

Weiss: she can retreat when needed. She broke the parachutes.

Nikolai: ugh I told richtofen! we should have carried our own ever since our travel to the "Gorod Krovi".

Weiss: our safety is the easy part, all I have to do is form a platform for us. My concern is the destruction when the ship falls.

Nikolai: steer it into the water. The best solution to avoid casualties.

Dempsey and Ruby

Ruby is at cinders grasp. She raises her hand up and prepares for the final strike.

Cinder: your not even worthy to challenge me. Perhaps if you mastered your secret power you would have.

Ruby: I won't- I cannot lose.

Cinder: DIE!

Cinders blast suddenly stops, in fact every thing seemed to stop. Almost like if time itself had no power. However only one person could have moved. Just one person.

Dempsey stands alone and takes a good look around. The falling leafs were in mid air, the clouds remained in place, and the others didn't move.

Dempsey's thoughts: have to move fast before "killing time" runs out. (1, 2).

He turns around to see Tyrian with his tail mere moments away from his back. (3, 4, 5, 6).

Dempsey's thoughts: I didn't even hear him. (7, 8).

He turns to look at Ruby and sees the bad position she is in (9, 10, 11).

Running to free her, Dempsey moves cinders hands away and places them in the direction to where Tyrian is. (12, 13, 14, 15, 16).

He proceeded to pick up Ruby with fireman carry and lifts her scythe. (17, 18, 19, 20).

There is movement once more and the rules of time once again apply.

Cinders blast hits an unsuspecting Tyrian dropping him to the ground once more. A confused Cinder looks around still trying to figure out what just happened. She looks back and sees Dempsey carrying Ruby away.

Ruby: D- Dempsey how did you?

Dempsey: I'll tell you later I promise, but right now we have an angry MAD woman after us!

Ruby: drop me so we can run faster.

Dempsey drops her and gives her back the weapon. Now the two head for the meeting point while trying to evade cinders blast.

Cinder: come back here and face me!

Dempsey's quick thinking stopped Cinders pursuit as he around shoots his flaming arrow to the ground making miniature volcanoes blocking her path, cinder evades the eruption but fails to dodge the lighting strike that Dempsey shot with his staff.

Cinder: uffff!

Yang and Takeo

The situation was tense. Yang sees no way to free Takeo as Mercury gets a little closer to her with every step. However Takeo doesn't seem worried, not at all. He found a way.

Takeo: are you sure you want to do this?

Emerald: it's happening one way or the other.

Takeo: very well.

With amazing reflex Takeo turns himself around and grabs the gun freezing it with his elemental ice shattering it with his force then pulls his sword out and slashes the second gun out of her hand. Mercury sees this and runs at takeo only for yang to intervene by stepping in front of him and starts blasting her shotgun shells. Mercury has little trouble keeping up, eventually he gets close enough to start punching back. They are blocking, dodging, and moving fast with Mercury having the advantage in technique getting in more hits than she is.

Emerald dives to get her gun back and starts shooting at takeo, this was nothing to him as he used the body of the blade to capture the bullets and with his force sends the bullets back. Emerald stopped shooting as that was getting nowhere.

Emerald: why don't you use that staff of yours?

Takeo: your not even worthy to challenge me.

Emerald: tch fine. It's time for us to go anyway. Hey Mercury! We're being called back.

Yang gets a good punch sending Mercury flying away and lands right in front of Emerald.

Mercury: not util I break her!

Emerald: The boss doesn't tolerate people disobeying orders.

The 2 run away as yang and takeo pursuit them, but failed when they enter a dark alley and mysteriously disappeared.

Takeo: I wanted more of a fight.

Yang looks up at the sky.

Yang: I hope those 2 have a plan.

Takeo: do not concern yourself too much yang, Nikolai has faced much worse.

Nikolai and Weiss

Weiss: we should jump.

Nikolai: agreed.

They open the door and jump of the plane, no fear no retreat. Nikolai gets a daring idea to shoot his arrow releasing the skulls to cover their bodies to slow down and guide them a great distance away from the falling plane. As soon as they splashed the skulls disappeared. The plane falls soon after and makes a big wave that pushes the two to shore where they are greeted by yang and takeo.

Yang: quick thinking on aiming it into the water. (Extends her hand to Weiss).

Takeo: It's good to see you unhurt. (Extends his hand to Nikolai).

Nikolai: we let the spy get away.

Weiss: Neo is the cause.

Yang: Emerald and Tyrian gave us trouble. They also got away.

Weiss: we should head to the base, that is where we agreed to meet up.

20 minute time passage...

Nikolai: they are here.

Blake, Dempsey, Ruby, and richtofen can be seen coming from a distance.

Blake: we were attacked by Adam and Llia.

Ruby: Cinder has returned.

Weiss: from now on we should stick together. No more pairs for now.

Blake: It's better that way.

The 8 finally reunited enter the base where they knew that it was a temporary safe haven. Once again Richtofen eyed the laboratory hoping to finally enter and begin paying with new toys. Weiss took notice of this.

Weiss: go ahead (turns to Richtofen).

Richtofen doesn't say anything and just walks away from the group and opens the door only fro him to find the room alone.

Richtofen's thoughts: oh I'm gonna like it here.

Dempsey: Weiss I think you should keep him company in their. Leaving richtofen by himself can be a bad thing.

Weiss: does he not like being alone?

Takeo: oh no that's not it, it's to secure our safety not his.

Weiss looks at her team as they nod their heads for approve.

Weiss: ok then.

She leaves and enters the room.

Nikolai: tell us about the people we encountered today.

Dempsey: just what are we up against?

Ruby, Blake, and Yang stop and begin telling them the story in more detail about what happened the night that Beacon lost and about Salem. Of course they excluded the whole Maidens part as that was still a secret that they could not reveal yet.

2 hour time passage

Richtofen has been messing around with the equipment and has already disarmed and put back together many things learning how it works. Weiss was watching in amusement heping him out whenever he needed assistance in something. Eventually Richtofen opened a cabinet drawer and saw blueprints of many projects.

Richtofen: there's a lot of dust here. Were these abandoned?

Weiss: that drawer has prints of failed or unfinished experiments. When something doesn't work right or simply fail to meet standards they end up here.

Richtofen scanned through all of them uninterested at what he saw. That is until something did catch his attention. This blueprint had a humanoid figure in it and the tittle of it said "project P.E.N.N.Y"

Without Weiss taking notice, richtofen rolled the blueprint and hid it away in his pocket.


	4. i like to keep myself busy

Later that night

Tai does what he can to fight the seemingly never ending wave of Grimm that started to attack a small village outside the kingdom. Despite him being rusty in his combat skills, his performance is still acceptable. Unfortunately this particular village has no warriors to help him out and the military that supposedly promised to arrive 10 minutes ago have yet to show. Tai turns to see a medium sized Grimm walking slowly towards a woman holding a baby with her back against the wall. The creature opens its mouth and launches at the 2, but before it could reach its targets Tai charges at the beast and with his shoulder pushes the hungry Grimm away then proceeds to jump on its stomach and begins to to punch it in the head until it no longer moved.

Tai: take your baby and run!

The woman nods and runs to the nearest shelter where they were earlier instructed to go by Tai. More and more Grimm come as Tai is thinking to himself..

Tai's thoughts: where the f##k is the military?

Unknown to him large Grimm sneak behind him and tackle him to the ground. As the Grimm tries to bite of his head, Tai is constantly dodging with the little movement that he still has. As this is happening a certain Bird flies in the sky searching for someone. Once it finds that someone the bird quickly files down with all the speed that it has and manifests itself into a human. Qrow arrives to the scene and right away with his blade slashes at the Grimm and throws it away from Tai.

Qrow: you know you could have stayed home and be in a comfortable warm bed by now.

Tai: thanks for the save Qrow.

Qrow extends his hand to Tai helping him up

Qrow: I wish I could have come visit you at a better time, but this is urgent.

Tai: fine we can talk when the people are secured.

Over 3 hours of fighting took place till finally the Grimm stopped coming and fleas away. What they did next was they signaled the people to come out of hiding. The people look around to see many destroyed homes while others tried to find their missing friends and family. The tribe leader walked up to Qrow and Tai along with others behind him and gave their thanks for their bravery and act of heroism.

Civilian: and just how can we repay you? Anything at all.

Tai: actually... Yes I would like water. That is all

Qrow: give me a shot glass, something strong.

One person from the group steps up and said.

Owner: I am the owner of the local bar, please follow me and I will get you the drinks.

Inside the bar

Tai: I got bored of being a house dad, not often but once In a while I travel to small villages like this and see what happens.

Qrow: how things are going you might soon be wanting the quiet life once more.

Tai: I received a emergency notification on my scroll and read about what happened at the tournament.

Qrow: that's what the public knows. What they don't know is that the school has been shut down because of a computer virus that corrupted the robots code.

Tai: how are the girls? I've had no time to communicate with them since that occurred. To busy keeping watch here for day's now. (Tai takes a drink from his cup).

Qrow: they have recovered and are currently in a base. Apparently the very next day Cinder and her accomplices attack them when they were separated.

Tai: what?!

Qrow: Even Raven has been attacked. The smuggling business has declined a great deal due to constant supplies being wasted on Grimm attacking more aggressively.

Tai: then is time for me to come home, I can no longer be way from my family. I have to protect them.

Qrow: I'll give winter a call and know why no soldiers are here. Also team RWBY made some interesting new friends. I don't know just who they are or where they come from, but they are fighters and damn good ones at that. They even fought alongside the girls against the robot and cinder.

Tai: we have put our trust into people before and they back stabbed us. Are they really our friends and allies?

Qrow: I have my suspicion; I can't speak for Yang and Ruby.

Tai: huh?

Qrow: they seemed to trust them enough to let them into the house.

Tai: ...

Qrow: their boys Tai.

Tai: WHAAAAAAAA!

Back to the base

Dempsey: simple enough press the screen and we can communicate with the person we have chosen... Is that right?

Ruby: there is no limit to the distance; you could be on the other side of the world and still talk. All satellite.

Nikolai: so small too, it's pocket size. What else can it do?

Yang: you can search the web, pull up a map, watch YouTube videos, listen to music, video games. It's a personal minicomputer.

Blake: just make sure you charge it when you can. it can run out of battery. Sometimes really fast.

Takeo: I know we will have much use of this. Thank you.

Richtofen puts his scroll away and ask a question that everyone has had in their minds

Richtofen: what's our next move?

Blake: maybe it would be best to wait and see if the military can get rid of the virus.

Ruby: yeah that sounds good! We're still in vacation.

Weiss: I'm sending team JRNP a message to see if they want to come along.

Yang: some downtime will do us good. We can hit the club.

Each team was given a room to rest for the night, the security system is up and the night guards check the cameras and walk the halls. This night was peaceful one where they could truly drop their guards.

Authors Note: Short chapter I know 😅. The purpose of this is to give a "character whereabouts". Don't worry the next one will have the usual over 3,000 word chapter. Once in a while I will be doing another "character whereabouts" but not too often. Just trying my best to set up things for the future. Please leave a review, comment about the story and give your criticism.


	5. Some Down Time

The next day (in the city)

The 3 teams find themselves in the middle of a very popular hangout for teens and young adults alike. Now the only problem they have is deciding what they want to do.

Ren: I don't mean to intensify our get together, but is this really a good time to be hanging out?

Ruby: some time off won't hurt us, besides we don't even know how to find them, they found us.

Nora: yeah cmon everyone! It's summer break!

Weiss: well what do we want to do first.

Juane: I say we hit the arcade until our eyes hurt. They have a new 4 player game where you fight against these alien looking creatures, I think it's called "Extinction".

Blake: I never got into video games because well... We fight monsters and villains like almost every other day. How about we go to the library, check out the same book and then every 5 or so chapters we stop and discuss.

Yang: better yet, why don't we ditch this place and go to juniors clubs and party.

Ren: Actually there's a new green house garden shop where people go to meditate. I would like to try that place out.

Takeo took interest at what Ren said.

Nora: what about you guys (turns to TRND) what do you want to do?

Richtofen: Eh.. All of this is new to us, we'll just follow suit.

Weiss: huh, this is harder than I thought.

Ruby: then again we never had this big of a group before.

Juane: honestly I wouldn't mind if we split into smaller groups and then meet up for lunch later.

Blake: that's not a bad idea. All right I'm up for it.

Nora: are we all agreed then?

Yang: I sure am.

Yang turns to an off guard Dempsey and then runs towards him grabbing his arm dragging him away.

Dempsey: huh wait what are you doing yang?!

Yang: you are going to accompany me.

The remaining 9 watch as the 2 run away.

Nora: Cmon girls we have a laser tag fight to go too!

Nora grabs a hold of Weiss and Ruby and takes them away.

Now it is the 6 who remain.

Takeo: this garden you spoke of grabbed my interest Ren. I would like to join you.

Ren: right this way takeo.

The 2 walk away in a calm manner leaving Blake, Juane, Nikolai, and Richtofen.

Richtofen: unlike the others, I wouldn't mind reading a good book. That's what I did as a child to pass the time anyway.

Blake: I'm the only one in my team that likes to read.

Richtofen: ok then Blake, lead the way.

Blake and richtofen leave Nikolai and Juane alone.

Nikolai: Juane.

Juane: yea

Nikolai: what is a video game?

Juane: oh well a video game is pretty much a game played by electronically manipulating images produced by a computer program on a television screen or other display screen.

Nikolai had a look of confusion in his face.

Nikolai: I guess I can give it a try.

Juane: thanks. We're not far from the arcade.

Juane leads the way with Nikolai following behind.

In the garden

As Ren and Takeo enter the shop, the 2 look in amazement taking in the sight of the decor. The place has many plants and flowers with a strong green color. In the center their is a medium size bridge and underneath lies a river where fishes could be seen constantly moving. Large boulders and rocks in the background and a sandbox to the left side. A Japanese style garden. The Shop owner (elderly man) approaches the 2

Owner: well hello there, I was not expecting people to come in today. How can I help you?

Ren: my friend and I have great interest in meditating here.

Owner: you seek to calm your mind and attempt to reach a higher spiritual level that will allow you to expand your awareness and all other senses.

Takeo: and to make peace with one self. Yes.

Owner: but you are so young and yet while many others are on with their video games or going out partying. You prefer doing this as pass time. (A friendly smile on his face). You know I haven't had a single person walk in into my store in weeks. Please do come in.

Ren and Takeo pick a spot in the center of the place and then remove their weapons, putting them in front. Then they position themselves in their own respective meditation pose and close their eyes. The store owner quietly walks to the employees only section to do whatever he needed to do.

Elsewhere

Weiss: ok so why do I need to put this on?

Nora: that's the target you have to shoot at. But be careful because if you do get hit, you'll receive a small shock.

Ruby: it's free for all so I won't be helping you out.

Weiss: please Ruby, I'm more than capable of handling myself. Ugh now how do I activate my gun.

Ruby and Nora look nervous due to the fear of Weiss getting destroyed in laser tag by others if not themselves. They weren't the only 3 who were in line. Actually it's 18 people including the 3. The instructor emerges from the dark room.

Instructor: hello everyone, for the best experience possible I suggest you pay attention as I guide you on how to put on your vest and how your blaster will work. Now just simply put your vest over like this... Ok good, now pay attention to the 2 buttons on your gun. The one on the top is to turn it into a one shot, and the button below is for automatic fire. You are free to run around in all 3 floors. There will be just enough light to see what is in front of you. But only a short distance. Now enter and wait for the timer.

3

2

1

Go!

Everyone scatters trying to find good cover spots, unfortunately for everyone Nora wasn't going to wait around and waist time searching for others. She fired soon after already getting in 3 shots to 3 different people while shouting a war cry.

Nora: Ahhhh! I am the goddess of death! The incarnation of the reaper!

More and more people get caught in the crossfire. Poor Weiss was in full panic as she tried her best to defend herself from others in the 2nd floor. She gets shot a few times but manages to get a few hits herself. Suddenly the entire first floor becomes absolutely quiet. Weiss goes to investigate, but she is grabbed by the leg making her jump but not scream. It was Ruby!

Weiss: what ar-

Ruby: Shhh lower your voice and crawl here. She's coming.

Weiss does exactly that.

Weiss: who are we hiding from?

A scary psychotic laugh could be heard followed by the screams of people getting shocked.

Nora: now where are my 2 good friends! Oh Ruby! I have cookies. All you have to do is come and get them. Don't feel left out Weiss, I have a present for you as well.

Ruby and Weiss are covering their mouths hoping that Nora would go to the 3rd floor and they could go back downstairs. The suspense is killing them. Only thing left to do is wait for their fates.

Blake and Richtofen

They enter the library, to blake's surprise there was more people than she originally thought there would be.(Authors Note: do I really need to describe how a library looks like?).

Blake: ok so what do you like to read?

Richtofen: personally I like to brush up on my history, Astrophysicist, philosophy, and science. But I'll make an exception and let you decide what to read.

Blake: well I'm actually a bit more on the romance side and at times I would read fantasy and war.

Richtofen: all up to you.

And so Blake went to her favorite side of the library and started searching for anything interesting. Eventually she did and then proceeded to grab 2 copies of the same book and escorted richtofen to the reading table. Richtofen picks up the book and reads the tittle out loud.

Richtofen: Life Is Strange. Well I can surely agree with that tittle.

Blake: supposedly it's about a girl who can travel back in time and prevent her loved ones from getting hurt, but things don't go her way. Heh, it's a little whacky I know. Traveling through time.

Richtofen: Y-yeah, very unlikely to happen.

Richtofen was caught of guard with that last comment that Blake made. Fortunately he kept his composure and didn't jump to conclusions of suspicion. Still he didn't expect time travel to be brought up. Anyway... Finally Blake had a smile on her face to have a buddy who would discuss books with her. The 2 did stop their reading after every 4-5 chapters to discuss.

In the arcade

Having a good time and just finished spending his 2nd quarter on the machine, juane was unaware that Cardin had spotted him alone. Cardin approaches juane and finally gets close enough to push him.

Juane: uff!

From the ground juane turns around and sees him.

Juane: what are you doing here?

Cardin: no one to save you this time. Ha!

Cardin starts to kick him when juane is down in the ground. He is not stopping for any reason. Not even when the people around are looking at the scene.

Cardin: cry for me Juane.

Juane: stop this Ah, Ugh!

When Juane was giving up, he couldn't stand up from his current position to even defend himself. That is until finally Nikolai put his hand on cardin's shoulder.

Cardin: huh? (Turns around)

POW! Nikolai doesn't use his elemental fist, but he does punch Cardin with enough force to bring him down with a single hit. He then turns to Juane.

Nikolai: get up from the floor Juane, you don't want to look pathetic in front of others. That's just embarrassing. (Extends his arm).

Juane: thanks Nikolai, I was wasn't paying attention.

Nikolai: make sure you do next time. Now come and leave him on the ground where he belongs, show me another video game.

Juane: that sounds good.

After their 5th quarter provided by juane, Nikolai was slowly liking the games more and more. He saw it as a way to pass the time, not to do every time. Juane was grateful for what Nikolai did and was indeed ashamed of not being able to stand up for himself. The 2 are getting to know each other along the way.

In the club

A new song started to play, most of the crowd was on the dance floor, and the rest where either drowning their sorrows at the bar or doing some illegal business on private rooms. Yang was searching for Jr and Dempsey was beside her.

Dempsey: this loud music makes me want to get in on the dance floor. Reminds me of the good times before I was drafted and sent to fight.

Yang: we'll have our fun, but first I have to get my pay from an old wager.

Dempsey understood what she meant by "getting her pay" and wondered if he should let her take care of her own business alone. Dempsey doesn't like getting into other people's problems, but he will help and support in a fight.

Dempsey: should I wait then?

Yang: well... I don't know how long this will take so you can start the party without me.

Dempsey: actually I'm gonna go grab a drink.

Yang gives him a thumbs up and then the 2 walk their separate ways. Yang easily enters Jr's office and is surprised to not find him there. She closes the door and walks out looking for him on the back of the building. Meanwhile Dempsey was drinking his water. He would have gotten alcohol but was unsure of how his new young body would react to it. Little did he know that 2 identical women were eyeing him from afar. One of them was wearing a red dress and the other a white one. They get closer and take a seat next to Dempsey. Now Dempsey is trapped in the middle.

Red: hello  
White: are you alone?

Dempsey: I'm here with someone.

White: well that person isn't here so..  
Red: why don't you come dance with us.

The twins grab Dempsey by the shoulder and pull him out of his seat.

Dempsey: I have no interest in you. I am here with someone!

Dempsey is getting annoyed and tries to shrug them.

White: but your so handsome.  
Red: and strong.

Now with their other arm the twin girls put their hands on his chest.

Dempsey: I am left with no other choice then.

Right away he uses his muscle to break himself free from their grip that they had on his arms, then begins to walk away. That didn't stop the twins from launching themselves at Dempsey.

White: you  
Red: are  
Red and white: ours.

Yang: eh hem!

Red and white: huh?!

They turn to see a red eyed Yang who had her fist raised.

Yang: he said he's here with someone. (She takes aim).

The twins don't say a word, but their face expression show fear and regret. They just back away and leave. Yang turns to an unsure Dempsey.

Dempsey: how much did you heard?

Yang: I saw all of it. Thank you for not ditching me like others have. I couldn't find the person I was looking for so now I say we start the party! (A smile that meant trust formed in yang's face).

Ren and Takeo

Takeo always had a strong connection to his ancestry, more specifically his family. In deep meditation he reflects on all the events that had occurred since their arrival to this world. The robot, Grimm, computer virus, and the divide and conquer they went through. Yet he feels like there is a larger force at work. A big boss that is orchestrating from the back of the stage. Perhaps it's past experience, or his ancestors are calling to him. He continues to ask many questions in his head, hoping that the answers he seeks will be revealed.

Ren had lost a lot at such a young age. Even more as the years went on with the death of his teammate and the destruction of his new home beacon that is still in recovery. Ren understands well that he cannot be in 2 places at once, to him that still doesn't justify that he was nowhere when his friends were being attacked by Cinder and the rest. He wonders of an alternate scenario where team TRND was not with them when the fighting began. He doesn't want to lose anyone.

Laser tag

Nora was getting closer stomping her feet with every step to imitate a large savage Grimm. Weiss and Ruby thought it was all over for them until...

Nora: I SEE YOU! Ha!

Nora spotted 2 people that were not her friends and chased them to the 3rd floor blasting her toy guy. This gives the 2 a chance to run back to the 1st floor. They encountered some people and took them out with ease. Finally the lights turned on and the guns were disabled due to time running out. An announcement could be heard from the speakers.

Instructor: Time is up! We hope you had fun and are thankful that you chose us over others. Please head for the exit and remove your vest and return the pistols to their place.

The trio do as they were asked to do and meet up.

Weiss: that was terrifying I don't what to do that again.

Nora: it wast that bad you 2. Now if I got my hands on you it would have.

Ruby's stomach rumbles

Ruby: I think it's lunch time. We should meet with the others.

They head of to a food court and start messaging the others with their scroll.

The library

Already the 2 are on chapter 12 of their book, they stop however when they feel a vibration in their pockets. Blake and richtofen put their books down and grab their scroll.

Richtofen: Ruby just sent me a message with images of various amount of food.

Blake: I got one from Weiss with actual text. She says that they are ready to eat and want us to head to the food court.

Richtofen: I'm ready to move when you are.

Blake: sure we can stop here.

Blake turns to the librarian and waves her hand.

Librarian: Oh hello Blake, I didn't see you there. Please put your books here and you can head out.

Blake: thank you.

They return the book and go and meet the others.

Yang and Dempsey

Those 2 have been at it for 6 songs dominating the floor and getting the attention of nearly everyone. They stop soon after they received a message.

Dempsey: huh?

Dempsey reaches into his pocket and reads Richtofen's message.

Dempsey: ahh, yang I just received a message from Richtofen saying that they are all waiting for us at a food court.

Yang: yeah that's Blake pretty much said in her message. Cmon lets go.

The 2 walk away without causing trouble. Along the way Dempsey sends a message to Nikolai and yang to Juane.

In the arcade

Nikolai: what do you mean it's not enough?!

Underpaid employee: sorry sir but you don't have enough tickets for the 32 inch flat screen tv.

Juane: it's alright Nikolai it's really not a big deal. Besides Nikolai I just received a message from Nora that everyone is getting together for lunch.

Juane walks away

Nikolai: I'll catch up Juane I left something of mine in a machine.

Juane: ok then I'll just walk slow so you won't get lost.

Nikolai waits for Juane to be out of view first then turns back at the employee.  
Nikolai's fist begin to glow a bright red orange flame. This scares the employee a great deal to the point where he begins to shake his legs and makes a decision that will save his life.

Underpaid employee: ugh ugh right of course the TV is yours, please let me get that for you.

He pulls out a key to open the cabinet door and grabs the TV box and hands it over to Nikolai.

Nikolai: glad we have an understanding.

Nikolai picks up the speed to catch up with Juane.

Nikolai: this is yours Juane.

Juane turns back and sees Nikolai with the TV box.

Juane: h-how did you get this Nikolai?! We didn't have enough.

Nikolai: me and the worker came to an understanding.

Juane: and you are giving this to me?

Nikolai: yes I am. Call me old school, but I prefer listening to the radio.

Juane: thank you so much, how can I repay?

Nikolai: no need for that, now let's get some food.

Juane: I will text Ren, you can text Takeo.

Ren and Takeo

The vibration in their pockets was more than enough to break their concentration. Ren opens his eyes and reads Jaune's message on his scroll.

Ren: time to go Takeo. The others are waiting.

Takeo: I will like to return to this place another time.

Ren: I will too.

The 2 say thank the owner and promise to return every now and then.

Finally everyone is headed to the same direction. It is Ruby, Weiss, and Nora who arrive first. They make sure to find a large round table for everyone and even remove seats from other tables. Just as they sat down Nikolai and Jaune arrive since the arcade is the closest to the court.

Juane: hi everyone look what i got (lifts the tv for everyone to see).

Weiss: and where did you get the money to buy a TV?

Jaune : at the arcade, it was a prize that Nikolai helped me get.

Nikolai was a little concerned that none of his teammates were there. His worries went away when richtofen arrived with Blake.

Ruby: blake how was it in the library? Did you read anything good?

Blake: I did. Me and richtofen were reading the same one. I'll definitely check it out another time. But right now I can sure eat.

Richtofen: tell me Nikolai just how much destruction did you cause this time?

Nikolai: me and Juane were shooting these 4 legged alien creatures to the point where we ran out of quarters.

Jaune: and we even won a prize. I don't know how Nikolai did it but he convinced the employee to give it to him.

Richtofen right away took notice of Nikolai's grin and didn't need to ask any questions as to how he obtained the object.

Nora: so what will it be people, Pizza or burgers?

Ruby: pizza!

Blake: eh, but only if we add anchovies to it.

Weiss: eww. I guess we can order more than one since a single large pizza won't be nearly enough for 11 people.

From a distance a familiar voice could be heard approaching them.

Ren: Is pepperoni an option?

Everyone: Ren and Takeo!

Nora: oh you can sit next to me Ren!

Ren: ok I don't see why not.

Richtofen: And how was your meditation you 2?

Takeo: for a moment I found true peace, free from worry and despair.

Ren: the same for me. What about you 3?

Ruby: ahh, well we... Survived.

Nora: hahaha!

Weiss: we were terrified Nora, I'm glad you're in our time.

Richtofen: where is Dempsey?

Nikolai: and yang?

Right on Qu Demspey and Yang arrive

Yang: Here we are! Now let's order already.

Everyone takes a seat on the round table with the order of people sitting next to each other as follow. Juane is next to Nora, nora is next to Ren, Ren is next to Takeo, Takeo is next to Blake, Blake is next to Demspey, Dempsey is next to Yang, Yang is next to Weiss, Weiss is next to Richtofen, Richtofen is next to Nikolai, Nikolai is next to Ruby, and next to Ruby there is a 12 empty seat that is in the middle between Ruby and Juane.

Weiss: ok so it will be 3 large pizzas

Blake: one with anchovies (Blake interrupted)

Weiss: right. Along with drinks and that will be it right?

Everyone: Yes.

Weiss begins to type in their order on the table computer and proceeds to pull out her credit card, but she is interrupted by yang.

Yang: are you sure you can pay for that Weiss? I mean I know your family is rich and all but didn't your dad remove your heiress status.

Weiss: I am no longer the next in line to take over the family business, but he can't disown me or Winter. Which means we still get our 10,000 Lien allowance.

Ruby: wait but I clearly remember your card was canceled that one time in a tournament.

Weiss: he did at that point in time, but now that I work along side winter and with the military at certain times dad fears that one day we will arrest him or interfere in his business.

With that cleared out of the way she finally orders. Now all they have to do is wait for the food to arrive. So what better way than to have conversation with one another.

7 minute time passage (Authors Note: to keep their true History a secret, TRND replaces their past enemies with the word Grimm).

Hahahahahah!

Laughter and cheer could be heard from everyone. It's a good thing they did not receive a notice complain from the rest of the people.

Nora: ok now that's a Grimm I don't want to encounter.

Juane: A 3 headed Grimm is a scary thought (A/N: Margwa).

Nikolai: it's body was ridiculously strong, the only way to take them down is to shoot it at its mouth. But it takes way to long for them to open just one.

Yang: I once shot a lot of shells into the mouth of a nevermore and didn't even slow it down.

Weiss: ugh how could I forget that day, I remember how I sling shot Ruby.

Ruby: that was the final strike too.

Ren: the 8 of us were there, I recall all of us standing in awe.

Hahahahahaha!

Demspey: now that I would like to see and do myself

Richtofen: but wait a minute, who was the 8th person?

Right away both team RWBY and team JRNP stopped their giggles and laughters. Their faces were replaced with somber and sadness. They remained silent for a full minute until Juane spoke turning his head to TRND as he said his next words.

Juane: The "P" in our team name belonged to one of the most skillful warriors that this world could offer. It was that dreadful night where the White Fang released an armada of Grimm that attacked the school. This also lead to the death of innocents. With all her will and strength, she fought a loosing battle and died as she lived. Protecting the people who couldn't defend for themselves. Our friend Pyrrah.

Weiss closed her mouth with her hands, Nora grabbed ahold of Ren's arm for comfort, yang looked away to hide her sadden face expression, Blake had watery eyes at the mention of the White Faunus, and finally Ruby slowly turned to see the 12th empty seat that was next to her and Jaune. All Ruby could do was envision Pyrrah in that spot with a smile on her face joining her friends.

Team TRND remained quiet at what they just heard. Dempsey had a flashback to when he and Ruby were back at the forrest and managed to listen in on some of Ruby and cinders comments.

Flashback

Cinder: oh how I missed those pretty rare silver eyes. I just want to tear them out of your face and keep them for myself.

Ruby: my wounds have healed; the scars you left will stay as long as I live.

Cinder: ugh! You are a failure Ruby! Nothing you do will cleanse your sins.

Ruby: Avenging them is a first step. (Her weapon returns). We will stop you!

Flashback over

TRND knew they had to apologize, each and everyone of them knows what it is like to lose more than just a loved one. Takeo's loyalty to the emperor put in question and his own government betrayal after all that he has done for them, Nikolai's wife and walking through a hellish version of his proud city being burned to the ground by dragons, Richtofen's life of secrecy forcing to betray many is still a heavy burden even to this day for him, Dempsey had a troubled time back in the states so he Had no other choice but to turn to the marines. Richtofen speaks first.

Richtofen: I'm sorry. Neither I or my team knew anything about this.

Juane: no no, none of you did anything wrong. It's just not an easy thing for us to talk about.

Suddenly before anyone else could say a word the food that they ordered a while ago had just been put on the table by the waiter.

Waiter: enjoy. (Takes his leave)

Ren attempts to break the tension

Ren: we have lost. And we have gained.

Everyone turns to run in confusion.

Ren: whatever action we have done in the past has all lead to us being here. Our Kingdom grows, our hearts still beating, and we carry the memory of those who are no longer with us.

Even with Ren's words everyone is still in current despair. That is until Ruby finally broke her silence.

Ruby: he is right, Ren is right. We lost so much, but with the passage of time we have rebuilt and now we have met new people who have fought in our side.

Yang: my baby sister always knows what to say.

Weiss: I know it's only been a few days and all, and yet team TRND have earned my respect.

Blake: they earned my too.

Yang: here here!

Ruby: I know that soon all of us will be comfortable calling one another friend. But not just yet. Besides I haven't had an adventure with Takeo or Richtofen.

Blake: I haven't really spoken to Dempsey or Nikolai.

Yang: Nikolai or Richtofen for me.

Weiss: and for me I don't know much about Takeo or Dempsey.

Nora interrupts

Nora: don't count us out, all I have seen is how they fought back at the tournament.

Ren: I didn't really speak with Takeo, mostly meditation.

Jaune: well let's take this opportunity and get to know one another while we eat.

And so the 11 began to eat their food while having multiple conversations with one another getting to know each other (just a little) more

Elsewhere

Salem: UGH! AHHH!

Salem is not in a good mood after receiving the report of her forces failing to kill RWBY or even attempt to lure TRND into believing that RWBY was the enemy and not her.

Salem: MY GRIMM ARE WEAK, MY FORCES ARE USELESS, AND MY POWER HAS GREATLY DIMINISHED.

Arthur: But dark one, we have allies waiting for the war signal in all the kingdoms, the remains of the white fang, and it will be easy to find mercenaries willing to join in our crusade. We will built a new army and truly end all that old fool ozpin cares for. The maidens power will be found and be given to you, the world will bow to Salem.

Salem: AFTER MY HUMILIATING DEFEAT TO MERE CHILDREN. I CRAVE FOR POWER BEYOND THE MAIDENS! A NEW SEARCH MUST BEGIN IMMEDIATELY.

Cinder: master I don't understand. What could be above a maidens power?

Salem: OH HOW LITTLE YOU KNOW. THE MAIDENS ARE FAR FROM THE ONLY FAIRY TAILS AND LEGENDS. BUT I SHOULDN'T JUDGE. FOR I MYSELF A LONG TIME AGO HAVE ONLY BRIEFLY HEARD THE MENTION OF OTHER WORLDS. ONLY THE GOD OF LIGHT AND GOD OF DARKNESS KNEW OF SUCH THINGS, BUT BEFORE I COULD OBTAIN THEIR SECRETS. THEY ABANDONED REMNANT.

Cinder: where do we begin?

Winter and General Ironwood (in his office)

Ironwood: no results, far from it.

Winter: the virus has started to pick up speed even with the schools network disabled. And... This was recorded only a few hours ago.

Winter pulls out a tablet from her binder and on the screen, there is a 45 second video on it.

Ironwood grabbed ahold of the tablet and pressed the start button.

The first 15 seconds of the video, the camera turned out to be a streetlight camera that had recorded an unusual amount of traffic for a street that was common to be a like a fast lane. But the real interesting part was how that streetlight kept on flashing multiple times confusing the drivers. The final 5 seconds to those 15 seconds showed 3 cars that just hit each other.

The next 15 seconds had a scenery change to a research lab where scientists were experimenting on a new bomb that suddenly turned on by itself with a fast countdown of 7 seconds. Fortunately one of the scientist was close enough and reacted fast enough to cut the wire that completely stopped the timer.

The final 15 seconds was actually set in beacon where the school security system would turn on and off at times.

The good general knew what all this meant and was not happy at all. He didn't know what action to take to defend the people. He considered evacuation, but quickly disregarded that thought when he realized that whoever gains control of the military base could easily track anyone down. Just what could they don't?

Ironwood: have these events been given a full report on?

Winter: the "incidents" yes they have.

Ironwood: good, for now everything in no more than a mere wire failure or a glitch. But for now.. (Ironwood looks at the clock behind him) I believe you're of duty Winter. Take it easy and get some rest.

Winter nods, puts down the tablet on top of his desk and takes her leave. Winter returns to her own room to pack her things, picks up her weapon, checks out properly, and finally she can leave. She walks back home to her apartment since it's fairly close to the base for her. She passes by her local shops and gets a few waves from the people who have seen her walk by in the same general direction before. Winter responded by giving a faint smile and nodded her head back. She may be an intimidating woman at times, but her priorities were to protect the people, not scare them. 25 minutes into her walk all she has to do now is pass by a dust shop. She gets closer and closer to the point where she can actually see the building, but upon further inspection she quickly notices a broke window and when she gets even closer, she can see people running with barrels full of dust heading straight to the wilderness.

Winters thoughts: This will not go unanswered! But how is that on the ground?

As winter is now on a full on sprint pulling out her sword she can see a man down on the ground with some scratch marks that indicated his attempt to fight back.

Winters thoughts: I respect those who try. But now it's my turn.

The robbers could see winter running right at them. They knew exactly who Winter was due to her high reputation and status. One person in particular had caught Winters attention. And that person was..

Raven: All of you run back to camp and hide your trail! I'll handle the princess.

Raven then runs towards Winter preparing her own blade ready for battle.

Shoooo!

The sound of their blades clash with a strong vibrating sound. Before Esther makes another move they exchange a few words.

Winter: one of the best back in your day! Such a waist of talent.

Raven: my decisions have kept me alive!

Both: Ha!

Raven pushes winters sword away and swings again forcing winter to bend down. Winter quickly gets her stand back and backflips to get some distance between herself and Raven. Raven however is not one to retreat and knew that the key to taking down winter was to not allow her time to think. This time winter pulled out her second sword just in time to par with Raven. Still Raven persisted by being wreck less and just continued swinging her sword pushing winter back as far as she could leaving her to defend herself rather than actually fighting back at this point.

Winter: ugh! You're not even trying to finish me!

Raven: supplies are low, Grimm get stronger!

To put winter down, Raven spins her body getting in one good kick to the jaw and then disarms her by making her drop her swords, then she goes for another kick to the stomach this time finally making her fall. Raven walks up to her and says.

Raven: Terrible things are coming, best prepare and better arm yourself for war.

Winters voice is faint, but she manages to speak.

Winter: who- who's asking for war?

Raven then looks at her dead in the eyes with those shiny red orbs.

Raven: The witch

As soon as she finished that statement she ran to a nearby dark alley and to winters eyes, she mysteriously vanished. Winter was on the ground with a disordered and some what confused mind. Winter a specialist of the military had been put to the ground by a thief, a scavenger, and a traitor. Now that she was alone winter pulled out her scroll and called Ironwood on speedily.

Ironwood: winter, is everything alright?

Winter: no general. I encountered Raven and her group of bandits stealing dust from a store.

Ironwood: remain in your position, I'm sending a squad to escort you to your apartment. What do you need?

From within the shop a small groan could be heard. The man from earlier who attempted to defend the store.

Winter: I need a medical team as well, there's a civilian who got hurt.

Ironwood: right away.

What winter failed to realize is that there was a Raven bird flying at the same direction where the others ran away.

Qrow and Tai (journey back home)

Tai: None of this is right Qrow.

Qrow: I know what you mean bro, Grimm are not only multiplying but they are also getting stronger and the military is being hacked.

Tai: what about Ozpin? What is he been up too?

Qrow: I don't even know, I don't think ozpin wants people to know. He's been inside his office for over a day now.

Tai thinks about what Qrow just told him and wonders himself about ozpin. Then he pulls out his scroll and opens up a map.

Tai: there's a transport station just a few miles east. By the way qcrow.. Can't you just you know..

Qcrow: ... Huh?

Tai: Fly away.

Qcrow: actually it's not as easy as it looks. Flapping my wings around is pretty much the same as me on a full sprint.

There was a small pause and a short silence until tai asked a question.

Tai: so describe to be about the fighters who helped the girls?

Qcrow: back at the tournament they have been dubbed team TRND. They each wield 2 types of weapons, a bow and a staff that holds a different type of power. Adding more to their arsenal, they can harness their, what I "assume" to be their semblance into their hands. Similar to yang.

Tai: and they were able to defeat team RWBY?

Qcrow: no one got a conclusion since the fight was interrupted near the end. I myself couldn't identify a winner.

Tai: and yet they fought with them against the robot and cinder. Hum.. So where does your suspicion come in?

Qcrow: in the aftermath when me and winter went to go check on them our first notice was how none of either team looked wounded or even a single scratch on them.

Tai: R- really? One doesn't simply go into battle and return smelling like flowers.

Qcrow: turns out they all drank medicine from a blue bottle provided by TRND. One of them claimed that he made the medicine himself. I didn't buy into that, and I don't think winter did either. But before we could question them further, winter was called back to jimmy and at the time all I cared for was the safety of my nieces and their team. Of course I was thankful to TRND because of what they did. If it hadn't been for their them the girls could have ended up in a hospital. So I decided to trust them at the moment.

Tai: do you trust them now?

Qcrow: if they keep this up and continue to help out RWBY I will.

Tai: you know maybe I overreact when you mentioned they were boys. Haha! I really can be an overprotective father. All jokes aside I am eager to meet team TRND.

After a small time passage the 2 make it to the station and purchased flight tickets.

Back at beacon (inside Ozpin's office)

Glyinda: headmaster I don't mean to intrude in your affairs, but you haven't left the building in a full day. Is everything alright?

Ozpin: nothing is right glyinda. Far from it.

Glyinda: a lot of things on your mind

Ozpin: my students are being attacked, the virus threat is still at large, and apart from a small sample of their fighting styles (TRND) we still don't know the true nature of these new comers.

Glynda: Action speaks louder than words Ozpin, and their actions show they are not our enemy.

Ozpin thinks about what Glyinda just said and starts to think that perhaps team TRND are just people who are trying to do the right thing.

Ozpin: perhaps Glynda.

Authors Note: ohh! Multiple things are happening all at once. Raven and her bandits are preparing for the apocalypse. The virus starts to become a real problem and the military can't seem to find the solution, Salem's search for knowledge has begun, Tai and Qrow are on their way home, and TRND have rightfully earned the respect of RWBY.

Authors Note2: Please! Please! leave a review that gives your thoughts and opinions on the story, your criticism (good or bad I can accept), and PM me if you think I'm doing something wrong or if you have any questions at all. Let this community be open with one another.


	6. We Can't Go Back Now (Part 1)

After they finished eating

Dempsey: ugh goodness I haven't had a meal like that since I left home.

Takeo: even back home we didn't have much.

Nora: so what's for dessert? Oh I hope it's pancakes!

Blake: Good gods Nora, just how much can you fit in that stomach of yours?

Ren: the answer to that might surprise you.

Yang: I'm ready to leave this place. That is of everyone else is.

Nikolai: I am, let's go looking for trouble.

Yang: now you're speaking my language.

Weiss: oh great, now we have two yang's.

Ruby: twice the fun for me!

Juane: maybe it would be best if we continued our search for Cinder. Finding her is our best bet to find Salem.

Richtofen: let's try to search in one big group. We don't want another ambush and even if we do, we'll have a greater number advantage.

The 3 teams now together rather than in pairs walk outside only to see that on the next street there was a minor car accident where the local authorities and an ambulance already were on the scene. Now the 11 fighters curiously go to talk to the chief of police in attempt to find out what has happened. Ruby speaks for everyone.

Ruby: ehh, hello officer.

The officer wearing a badge turned to face Ruby. Ruby felt just a little intimidated due to his height greatly towering almost everyone.

Officer: yes ma'am how can I help you?

Ruby: could you tell us just what happened here?

Officer: yes I can, as it turns out there was a malfunction with the stop light flashing from red to green at a fast pace confusing the 2 drivers that are right now being treated for minor injuries.

The officer breaks eye contact with Ruby and looks around to the rest. He then speaks to everyone.

Officer: some of you seem old enough to drive so I'm gonna let you know now that this isn't the only street light that has been acting up all morning. Several streets have been closed and the kingdom has sent in their people to try to fix them. Until there is a solution we have decided to close down several streets.

Ruby: thank you officer.

The officer gives a friendly smile and says..

Officer: you be safe now.

After they finished speaking with the officer and getting the information they wanted. The 3 teams begin to walk round wondering what their next move is going to be. They begin to talk to one another.

Richtofen: is it possible that the virus is starting to take effect?

Weiss: my sister assured us that Atlas would send in their best, but it has been days.

Blake kept thinking back to Adam and ilia, old feelings were brought up and she tries to hide her emotion from everyone. Everyone except Ruby.

Ruby: are you ok Blake?

Blake: No Ruby I am not ok. Adam and ilia have revived the white fang and seek war not peace. And yet still...

Now everyone was paying attention

Dempsey: still?

Blake: I have reason to have faith in ilia to abandon this way of life just as I did.

Yang: no Adam?

Blake: Adam has no chance at redemption, he has not shown any act that will make me think otherwise.

Ren: how does ilia differ from Adam?

Blake: ilia hesitates to kill when there is no need, to the point where she has disobeyed orders and even stood up to Adam.

Takeo: that is very promising, perhaps you are right in trusting her Blake, but no matter how much you plead to her or try to change her point of view. The final decision is hers to make.

Nora: oh I'm sure ilia has a strong heart.

Ren: you will have you're chance Blake, but now we must plan for the near future.

Nikolai: he's right, I say we follow their boss Cinder from where she was left behind.

Juane: that would be back at the forest where Ruby and Dempsey had fought them.

Dempsey: yeah I'm sure Ruby and I can lead the way.

Yang: well how about it Ruby. Are you and Dempsey going to lead us?

Ruby: right of course we can.

Nora: to the forest we go then!

20 minute time passage

Ren: still no Grimm or anyone for that matter.

Takeo: by now we would have been showering in their blood.

Dempsey: I don't like it one bit.

Juane: if this is some sort of trap then they are really taking their time.

Blake: I remember professor port telling us that when there are no Grimm around, that just means there's a bigger creature lurking.

Weiss: yeah maybe that is the case, but this time we have 3 teams.

Dempsey: our numbers will mean nothing if we don't keep our guard up.

As they advanced forward deeper and deeper into the forest, there has been no encounter with anyone/ anything. This brings great suspicion and fear among the group. (2 hour time passage).

Yang: are you sure we're going in the right direction.

Ruby: yes I'm sure that-

Dempsey: over there! That's the destruction we left behind.

Dempsey sprints his way towards the burned grass and destroyed trees with the others picking up speed as well.

Juane: the 4 of you caused all this destruction!?

Ruby: hehe! Yeah things got out of hand.

Nora: jeeze you guys have the craziest adventures when we're not around.

Ren: we have been on this journey for hours, maybe it would be best if we stooped and rested for a bit.

Weiss: I know I want to take a short break at best.

Blake are we all agreed?

Richtofen: fine with me.

Nikolai: then let us begin gathering wood for campfire.

So they do begin to gather wood from the destruction left behind and even gather enough to to make seats for everyone. The sky darkens and the shattered moon begins to show itself in the sky. TRND in particular had spent the most time staring at the moon.

Blake: ehh, you guys alright. You'd been staring at the moon for a while now.

Richtofen: does anyone know what happened to the moon exactly?

Ren: our history books don't gave us the answer.

Nora: apparently the moon has been like that even before my grandmas time.

Weiss: it's a mystery.

Yang: anyway... What are going to do if we do end up finding them?

Takeo: we should use this time to formulate a strategy.

Ruby: and decide who's going to take the night shift first.

Dempsey: our team will take the first 4 hours.

Juane: ok we can go second.

Ruby: what no cmon there's no need for you guys to be going first.

Yang: yeah you're being too nice.

Nikolai: from what you told us, we believe it is better for you Ruby to be the one to finish it.

Richtofen: so you need the most rest.

Ruby: wha- no.

Blake: Ruby I think they're right. Our team will go last, but we will not wake you up.

Ruby: but-

Weiss: no buts Ruby.

Ruby: but

Yang: she said no buts baby sister, cinder is all yours but leave Mercury to me so that I can break the rest of him. (Cracks knuckles).

Little do they know that a certain Raven bird had been watching them for quite sometime before it fled away. Everyone gathers around the fire that Nikolai provided with his fire staff for warmth.

Ren: the night is cold.

Juane: well now that everyone has gotten conferrable let's begin planning.

Takeo: apart from their lackeys, what are we expected to fight?

Nora: endless waves of Grimm and not to mention Salem herself who's powers are more magic based.

Weiss: just entering her castle is the real trouble, they have a strong security system created by .

Richtofen: a doctor you say?

Yang: well he's more of their tech guy than actual Doctor.

Dempsey: is it safe to say he created the computer virus?

Ruby: more like he is the reason.

Nikolai: bleh, I'm sick of Doctors. No offense to you richtofen.

Richtofen: none taken Nikolai, I can understand why you would said that.

Blake: huh, You are a doctor?

Richtofen: I was given the tittle back home yes.

Suddenly everyone could hear movement coming from all sides. Their reaction was to get up and Take out their weapons with TRND having their bows in hand and everyone else their own weapon.

From the darkness many human figures close in till finally the fires light allowed for them to be revealed. One person in particular had caught the attention of Team RWBY and JNPR. This individual was wearing a red samurai style armor with a mask of the face of a Grimm. This person removes the mask and reveals Raven Branwen.

Yang: R- Raven?!

Raven: don't call me by my name my little dragon, I am your mother after all.

Yang: I stopped being your daughter a long time ago when you left!

Ruby: why are you here so close to beacon?

Raven: to remain in one spot is tactically dangerous, things were getting out of control so we had to leave.

Yang: yeah that what your really good at.

Raven: I spoke with your precious uncle and my worthless brother recently.

Blake: this is how you speak to family? With such disrespect.

Raven: this does not concern you kitty Kat.

Weiss: so what did you talk about?

Raven: all I did was warn him that the witch Salem is not dead and that her power keeps growing at a slow rate. There has been a lot of activity as of recent.

Ren: survival is your game, so why confront us at all?

Raven: is it too bad for a mother to offer her daughter and friends a chance to survive the war.

Nora: we stopped her once and we can do it again.

Raven: a mere battle you won kid, and one victory that even I'm impressed you succeed in. So yang, just who are your new friends? (Looks at TRND).

Yang: leave them out of whatever you are planning!

Raven ignores yang and begins questioning TRND.

Raven: you saved my daughter, made cinder and her forces run away, and you are still alive. For that I offer you a high position in leading my group of bandits.

Nikolai: we don't turn our back on allies.

Takeo: you fight for your own personal agenda and not for others.

Richtofen: what we do, we do only to secure a better tomorrow.

Dempsey: yeah, running away isn't something I do. Now back away or else we will bring hell upon your bandits. ( they engage in a stare down)

Raven: ...

Dempsey: ...

Raven: Haha (low chuckle) Oh I like this one Yang. Anyway you could at least come back with us to our new temporary camp then leave in the morning to continue your pointless quest.

Yang: NO! (Her eyes turn red)

Raven: well I tried being nice and that got me nowhere, you can all die like the rest.

Raven and her crew take their leave with one final glance from yang to Raven.

Yang: I'm going after her.

Weiss: now it's not the time yang!

Blake: yeah we have been walking for hours and it's getting too dark to move ahead.

Yang: I don't care, this is between me and my birth giver.

Ren: please listen to your team Yang.

Nora: even I don't want to fight them, at least not now.

Ruby: please.

Yang: ...

Yang doesn't say a word and proceeds to fins a place to lay down facing away from everyone.

Now 10 people remained awake for another hour of discussing strategies and theorizing the different possible outcomes. Really difficult when you have a large group of people with different and similar levels of experience in combat and war. No real argument that lead to them fighting among each other. In the end everyone just wanted the best possible way to achieve victory. After yet a 2nd hour they finally had an agreement. (2 hour time passage)

Ruby: so it's agreed then.

Nora: let's go thought it one more time.

Weiss: Nora we must have gone through this like 50 times already.

Takeo: and we'll go through it another 50 if that's what it takes.

Juane: we move at 8:00 in the morning.

Dempsey: our heavy hitters consisting of Yang, Nikolai, and Nora will remain in the back ready to hold the line in case of a Grimm stampede.

Ruby: Ren, Blake and Takeo are our most agile have proven to hear and sense things far better than others. For that they will hide in the trees ready to strike when needed then disappear back ready to strike again. Kinda like ninjas.

Takeo: ehmm.

Ruby: and Samurai. (Takeo gives a nod of approval)

Dempsey: If cinder is as egotistical, then her grudge will lead her to target Ruby no matter what. So that is why the 2 of us will walk ahead from the rest of the group as bait to draw them out.

Juane: wait what about me?

Richtofen: you and Weiss will provide me with cover as I do what I can to disable their security system. Thus weakening their hideout.

Weiss: if we're getting up that early then I'm going to lay down now. Good night everyone.

Weiss goes to sleep followed by Ren and Nora then Blake, Ruby and Juane leaving team TRND to take the first watch as they said they would earlier. They wait till they are sure everyone is sound asleep before talking among themselves.

Nikolai: we got what we wanted.

Takeo: a new purpose.

Richtofen: people to fight for.

Nikolai: do you agree Dempsey?

Dempsey: I wasn't planning on telling you this, but I was going to wake up yang and follow her moth- ehh this Raven woman.

Richtofen, Nikolai, and Takeo: ...

Dempsey: she needs closure.

Richtofen: thank you for not heading of on your own Dempsey.

Takeo: I agree with this action.

Nikolai: so do I, we have all made our peace in our own way.

Richtofen: but the 2 of you cannot go alone. We must also remain on night watch.

Nikolai: I'll go with you and Yang, I've been eager to break something all day.

Takeo: Richtofen and I are more than capable of remaining here and doing just that.

Dempsey nods and Nikolai gets up preparing his equipment. Dempsey walks towards yang who isolated herself from the others and taps her shoulder.

Dempsey: get up grab your gear and follow us. (Low whisper).

Yang: h- huh what?

Dempsey: Nikolai and I are going after Raven.

Nikolai comes from behind

Nikolai: we must move now.

It takes yang a minute for her to adjust her sleepy eyes and recollect her thought until finally she realizes what TRND are trying to do for her. As she picks up her weapons she looks at Dempsey and Nikolai and says.

Yang: thank you.

Then she turned to Takeo and Richtofen and gave them a thumbs up. Now the 3 of them are on the move heading towards where Raven had disappeared to.

Yang: why do this for me?

Nikolai: you seek some sort of closure and answers from this woman. This we understand well.

Dempsey: not to mention their sudden appearance, no there has to be more to it that just stoping to say hello.

Yang: are we close? I didn't pay much attention to where they went, I was too blinded by rage.

Nikolai: yeah nearly there.

35 minute time passage

The 3 stop sprinting and begin to walk slowly taking a look at a large wooden fence from a safe distance.

Yang: there are no guards, let's go.

Dempsey: no wait.

Yang: huh?

Dempsey grabs a small pebble and tosses it near a large bush making just enough sound for two guards that came from a dark corner

Guard 1: huh what was that?

Guard 2: probably just some wildlife animal.

Guard 1: no I don't like it

Guard 1 puts his fingers on his lips and whistles signaling 5 other guards to come to their position.

Nikolai: only 7, we can take 7 easy.

Dempsey: 7 because I threw a rock, if we were to show ourselves we would surely be outnumbered.

Yang: fine then, what do you have in mind.

Dempsey: we don't need to start a fight, all we need is to talk to Raven. Take a look at that hole on the left side of the fence. It's wide enough for us to crawl without them noticing.

The 3 begin to crawl making their way past the guards and one by one get across with no difficulty. What they see on the other side leaves them in utter shock. What they see is multiple tents and many people walking around. The real surprise is seeing various of different Grimm locked in cages getting stabbed and poked by the spheres of the bandits. They could also see a large table where people are surrounded with a map in the middle discussing their traveling plans. A large tent that from what little view they could get showed multiple weapons. This is most likely the armory, another tent was full of luggage, no doubt that was their supplies. Many other tents holding many things. However there was one tent that stood out from the rest. This one was slightly bigger then the rest and a light could be seen illuminating from inside.

Yang: that's hers alright, I've seen it before.

Nikolai: avoid fighting If possible.

Dempsey: move.

They make their way passing everyone in attempt to get inside the tent. The first half was easy as there were bushes inside and trees to provide cover. However that was only part of the camp. Now there's no cover at all.

Yang: this will not be easy.

Dempsey: let's make a run for it.

Nikolai: a distraction is needed for that. And i will provide it.

Yang: you sure?

I will retreat into the forest and start a small forest fire, enough to to gather their attention and force them to put it out.

Dempsey: then you will run back to the others Nikolai.

Yang: what if you are followed.

Nikolai: I won't.

Before anyone could say another word Nikolai had retreated back outside leaving yang and Dempsey to remain in their current spot waiting for something to happen.

7 minute time passage

Bandit 1: sniff sniff do you think dinner is ready?

But before someone could give an answer the guards from before yelled out

Guards 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7: Fire!

Other bandits: fire fire! Get the buckets! Move out move move move!

A smoke could be seen from the distance concerning many of the bandits forcing them to leave where they stand to help out with putting out the fire

Dempsey: now

Finally the 2 can make their way to the tent with no one to spot them.

Back at the camp...

Richtofen: I can see smoke coming from that direction, what do you think caused it?

Takeo: Nikolai.

Back to yang and Dempsey

The 2 stand outside of the tent with their weapons out ready to step inside until...

Raven: come in you 2

They turn around to see Raven sharpening her blade without her mask on.

Raven: closet the tent and take a seat.

Dempsey finds the zipper and closes the tent, then they take a seat in front of Raven.

Raven: second thoughts on my job offer?

Yang: we didn't see a single Grimm all day, why do you have them in cages?

Raven: behavioral experiments. If we can train them to fight for us then we can send out their own creations to fight for us. Less human casualties.

Dempsey: what are you running from?

Raven: I am on Salem's personal Hitlist as are all of you. We raid villages for supplies and steal from whatever dust shop we come across. Slice the tong of those who try to speak and kill the ones who try to challenge us.

Yang: you yourself said how you were impressed in our last battle with her. Why not band together to take her down for good?

Raven: sorry daughter of mine, but suicide isn't on my mind.

Dempsey: so you really were just passing by?

Raven: before I answer that tell me more about your team. I believe that in the videos of the tournament that I saw you were called team TRND.

Dempsey: we seek new purpose and challenge.

Raven: but what was your old purpose?

Dempsey: we go from place to place fighting of evil. Now we aim to end it for good.

Raven: and along your travels you befriended my only daughter along with her team and friends.

Dempsey: that's right.

Raven: you know my name. What is yours?

Dempsey: my name is -

Yang: he doesn't have to answer to you!

Raven: ... Fine I always find out one way or another. You are no longer welcomed visitors now take the back entrance and head back.

Raven gets up and from a corner picks up a backpack and tosses it to yang, then she opens another zipper from the back of the tent.

Raven: it has the necessary supplies, tho you are currently traveling in a large group I doubt this is enough.

Yang hesitantly grabs the backpack then moves out followed by Dempsey. The back entrance that Raven provided allowed them to escape past the guards and safely head back to their camp site.

35 minute time passage

The 2 make it back to see that Nikolai was already there along side Takeo and Richtofen.

Richtofen: what did you learn?

Dempsey: they have captured a great number of Grimm and are trying to educate them into following orders.

Takeo: no enemy was encountered today, now we know why.

Yang: they are nothing but looters, if we don't bother them they don't bother us. Also here look through it.

Yang puts the backpack in front of them. Nikolai and Takeo immediately go through every pocket.

Takeo: bandages, alcohol, canned goods

Nikolai: full water bottles, pocket knife, some fresh fruit.

Richtofen: this is all very useful especially now that I ran out of quick revive.

Yang: that blue bottle?

Richtofen: yes that one.

Yang: can't you make more tho Dr?

Richtofen: I would need a lab with all the right chemicals for that. These supplements will make a close substitute for now.

Dempsey: that's good and all but we need to rest now. You as well yang since it is Team JNPR's turn to take the night watch.

Yang: oh right I still have to wake up with my team later. Thanks guys.

Yang waves at team TRND and goes back to try and catch up on her sleep. TRND wake up team JNPR so they could take their turn and they could finally rest themselves.

Richtofen: see you in the morning then.

Ren: right

Nora: you can count on us.

10 minute time passage

Nora: ehh... Juane

Juane: yea Nora.

Nora: where's the TV?

Juane: oh yeah well about that...

Ren: you left it back at-

Juane: I left it back at the food court.

Back at the food court (at night)

Night janitor: oh hey a TV, it's mine now.

Back to the camp

The night passes by with no trouble of any kind with team JNPR doing their part then RWBY taking over the night watch with the exception of Ruby.

The following day early in the morning 7:30.

Tai and Qrow got out of the ship that they had boarded the previous night taking a cab ride to the Xiao Long residence. It didn't take long for them to get home, more like a 12 minute drive. (7:42am).

Cab driver: that will be $20 Lien.

Tai: what why? That seems like robbery to me.

Cab driver: $10 lien for each person.

Qrow: tai this is a bad time but I'm short on cash.

Tai: then much do you have Qrow?

Qrow: only $2 lien.

Tai: fine fine! Here I'll pay for the both of us.

Tai pays the cab driver then walks up to the front door with Qrow behind him. He pulls out his house key and opens the door raising his voice in a cheerful mood saying...

Tai: girls I'm home!

No response

Tai: Yang? Ruby?

Qrow: they might be at the base, just call them by their scroll.

Tai: well I actually wanted to see them in person after being gone awhile. But yeah I'm calling yang now.

Ring ring ring (8:00) back at the camp

Yang: ugh some one stop that noise already!

Weiss: it's your scroll pick it up already.

Blake: 5 more minutes please.

Ruby: who is it anyway?

Yang picks up her scroll and reads that the call is from dad.

Yang: oh crap it's dad Ruby!

Ruby: is he back home already?!

Just as they panic Ruby received a call from Qrow from her own scroll.

Ruby: ahh! And now uncle Qrow is calling me!

Blake: what ever you say don tell them about Raven.

Ruby: right right ready yang?

Yang: no

Ruby: ok

They both press the answer button.

Scroll call (Tai and Yang)

Yang: hi dad are you back already?

Tai: I planned on staying a little longer but I got home sick and really wanted to see you.

Yang: oh well we're not actually home right now.

Tai: yeah I know, I'm here in the house with Qrow. So where are you and Ruby?

Yang: with our team for... Breakfast yeah!

Tai: oh well that's good, I hope you come back home soon so that you and Ruby could tell me what happened back at the tournament and the fight with cinder. Also I am interested in meeting your new friends who fought with you on both occasions.

Yang: sure thing.

Tai: what! So where are they?!

Yang: what dad?

Tai wasn't speaking to Yang on that last comment

Scroll call (Ruby and Qrow)

Ruby: hi uncle Qrow.

Qrow: hey kiddo your dad is really worried about you so tell me where you are at this moment.

Ruby: with my team having breakfast.

Qrow: hey that nice, but just exactly where?

Ruby: still at the base.

Qrow: oh wow then I must have been drunk last night when I received a message from Weiss sister Winter that none of you got back to the base last Night.

Ruby is in panic but still tries to get through the phone call.

Ruby: oh did I say the base? Sorry I meant back home.

Qrow: yeah ok.

Ruby and yang are about to press the end call thinking that they made it through without breaking. But then...

Qrow: they are lying to us Tai. They are neither at the base or in the house.

Tai: what! So where are they?!

Tai and Qrow are the ones who end the call, not Ruby and Yang. Now they are really concerned.

Weiss: oh wow your dad sounded really mad.

Blake: so do we turn back now? Or...

Ruby: no everyone. We continue moving forward.

Juane: Ruby are you sure about this?

Ren: he was very concerned the time we all ran away to Mistral.

Yang: but we had ozpin and uncle Qrow that time.

Nora: this is not going well at all.

Tai and Qrow

Tai: Do you think Ozpin knows or has something to do with this?

Qrow: Ozpin hasn't left the school grounds in days ever since the cancellation of the tournament. Besides I already know what to do.

Qrow proceeds to type in the scroll number of Ruby and Yang into his scroll tracker.

Qrow: there you see those 2 dots on the map?

Tai: yeah I do.

Qrow: that's them right there, we can track them by their scroll, even if it's tuned of or out of battery. Seems that they somewhere in a forest and...

Tai: and what?

Qrow: no it couldn't be Raven, could it?

Tai: Qrow what does she have to do with this?

Qrow: a few days ago she came to me to warm me about Salem and how she was forced to migrate her bandit group near here.

Tai: you did tell me back at the village that even Raven was being attacked constantly. That must have been more than enough for her to move away.

Qrow: her ideal base camp is always in a grassy green area.

Tai: are you saying that the girls went to look for her!

Qrow: now I wouldn't say that. However last time I saw them they told me how they would go to the streets and try to find information on where Cinder was. Guess they got a lead.

Tai: or they tried to retrace their steps and run to where Cinder had gone.

Tai: I know that they are with their team, but I still don't like this.

Qrow: I say we follow them. But we need transportation to reach them quickly.

Tai: yang's motorcycle will do.

Qrow: you can drive that thing?

Tai: bro I taught her.

Back to the 3 teams

Nikolai: Ruby has spoken. We move forward.

Takeo: then let us move quickly.

And so they do without looking back. no fear no retreat. after a while they finally find a small tower like building that at fist glance seems to look abandoned. The 3 teams step back to a safer distance to begin putting their plan into action.

Juane: like we discussed, Nikolai, Yang, and Nora head to the back.

Dempsey: Takeo, Blake, Ren, head for the trees.

Ruby: Weiss and Jaune go around the area with richtofen and see if you can find a control center for richtofen to try to disable whatever they may have.

Everyone nodded at the command of the 3 leaders leaving Ruby and Dempsey behind.

Dempsey: ready?

Ruby: yes.

Ruby and Dempsey put their weapons away and begin to walk straight towards the building hoping for something to happen.

Ruby: we're getting nearer.

Dempsey: don't break.

They make their way further towards the entrance.

Ruby: Dempsey nothing is happening.

Dempsey: don't break on me Ruby.

Even closer

Ruby: ehh we should turn back now.

Dempsey: hold...

As they take another step toward the building, Ruby and Dempsey feel a rumble beneath their feet as from the ground multiple machine gun like weapons with red laser take aim. Nothing fires at them but the 2 do not attempt to move from their spot. Multiple figures step outside of the building.

Cinder: well this is a surprise. You saved us the trouble of going after you.

Arthur: I had such high hopes that my virus would have infected your military by now. it may seem that I underestimated the good general.

Emerald: you never travel alone Ruby. So where's the rest of your team?

Ruby: but I'm not alone. I have Dempsey with me.

Cinder: his team has also become part of our watch list. We know that your little friends are somewhere around not too far behind. We just have to find them first.

Mercury: we have white fang members approaching this area as we speak.

As that's going on we shift to Juane, Richtofen, and Weiss.

Richtofen: we must get inside and cut their power.

Juane: I see a thick window around the corner on top of what seems to be the 2nd floorCan you fly us up there with wind?

Richtofen: too loud for that.

Weiss: I can with my semblance. But breaking the window is another problem.

Jaune: cutting thought it with minimal sound won't be difficult for my blade.

Richtofen: anything right now, we don't have time to waist.

The trio sneaked around the conflict that is occurring in the middle and manage to make it around the corner out of view.

Weiss: jump as soon as I put down my 3 fingers.

1

2

3

They all jump as high as they can so that Weiss could make a large enough snowflake for them to land on.

Weiss: again.

1

2

3

Yet again they jump from the snowflake that they were standing on as it disappears beneath them. Weiss creates a new platform for them to stand on. This process continued until they reached the window and once they got there undetected, Juane pulls out this blade. With a skill cut he rapidly scratches the glass in a rectangle shape, then proceeded to gently push the outlined scratch and grabs hold of it before it falls and causes too much noise. Now they have officially entered the second floor and what they find inside the room is what seems to be a complete center of control where a large screen could be seen in the end of the wall showing the security cameras of all locations of the building and outside as well. Multiple desk and files could be seen scattered everywhere in a mess, almost like if someone was in a hurry and didn't care for the destruction that was left behind.

Richtofen: this is not the place we are looking for.

Juane: no guards or any traps so far.

Weiss: we did get up here really easy didn't we?

Juane: don't lower your guard yet. We need to find the power room.

Weiss: that camera on the corner left of the screen looks like it could be it.

But Richtofen took great interest in another camera. This one showed multiple mechs lined up and ready to be used remotely or manually. (Similar to the robot torchwick used). Alongside other equipment that he took interest in for his own personal agenda.

Nora, Nikolai, and Yang

They were told to remain behind in order to stop any outside interference from allowing the others to finish the job. Sudden movement of multiple people could be heard running right at them. All of them wearing white fang uniform carrying various amount of weapons in their hands.

Nora: here they come!

Nikolai draws a line on the ground as his hands start to glow into a flame

Nikolai: they will not cross this line.

Yang: Ha!

The lone 3 run to confront the White Fang members shouting a war cry!


	7. We Just Got Here Part 2 of 2 part CH

Nikolai's strikes are the most savage as he takes swings making contact with each WF member ranging from the chest, stomach, shoulder, and even blows to the head dropping them like flies. He grabs ahold of 2 by the the neck and chocked slams them to the ground then turns around to hit another in the rib cage with his shoulder. The ones who even attempted to get back up were immediately kicked to the face making them stay on the ground for good.

Nikolai: Ahh! Your strength is only in numbers!

Even more WF start to appear running at Nikolai, but he does not fear them. Nikolai welcomes the challenge. As he stands his ground and prepares to attack, Nora could be heard running behind Nikolai wielding her hammer leaping into the air releasing her missiles that explode in contact to the ground dropping all the WF goons that were running at Nikolai. When Nora landed next to Nikolai she had a smile that heavily implied that she was having fun.

Nikolai: you engraved little hearts in your missiles?

Nora: I like to kill them with kindness!

Nikolai chuckled a little before he turned around to see a large man that launched himself at him tacking Nikolai to the ground and before Nora could do anything she was attacked from behind by one wielding a 3 finger blade that scratched her uniform as well as her back leaving claw like scratches. Now she could care less about the scratch, but her favorite shirt was now ruined. She turns around with a sadistic smile on her face with her hammer ready to splatter the one responsible for ruining her favorite shirt. The WF member hid her face expression behind his mask, but the really was that she was scared as hell.

Nora: You are going to be my play thing until I break you hehehehe!

While that's going on, Yang was busy blasting away the Grimm who the WF had brought along with. She was doing well destroying them one by one, that is until other WF goons started to throw spears at her from a safe distance forcing yang to not only keep the Grimm from getting close to her, but now she has to dodge the coming obstacles. Unfortunately she could only do it for so long until finally one Grimm got close enough to attack yang by charging at her and with the Grimm's heavy armor it greatly hurt yang and pushed her to the ground. Now even more Grimm gather around her like a pack of wolves cornering its prey.

Yang picks herself up revealing her crimson eyes reloading her weapon. The Grimm don't know any better still believing that things will go their way and launch themselves only for yang to jump as well punching one to the head multiple times until finally the head explodes. As Yang lands she goes for a kick to the stomach on the 2nd one making it fall on its back then she jumps on the stomach and blast away. Once the second one dies her attention goes to the last one that is mere moments from her. Fortunately her reflexes were faster as she jumps on the back of the Grimm then aims at the neck area shooting just one shot stopping the Grimm completely. Before she could taunt or make any clever puns more WF just kept coming. This time however they were disarmed by purple skulls that easily chewed their weapons away. Like cowards they run. Yang's eyes turn back to normal as she turns around to see a large man on the ground whose chest had 2 foot prints of Nikolai's boots and sees Nikolai himself with his bow.

Yang: thanks Nikolai, where is Nora?

Right on schedule the 2 of them could see other WF screaming for their lives running away. They look from the direction that they were running from only to see Nora on top of a mountain of knocked out corpses whose bruises had an oval shape indicating that they were hit hard with the hammer.

Nora: Nora Strongest there is!

Nikolai: good! Because we will need that strength.

Nikolai refereed to the fact that more Grimm and WF were approaching.

Takeo, Ren, and Blake

Still on top of the trees waiting to strike when needed, each one remained silent waiting patiently for an opportunity to reveal itself. Still this doesn't mean that they are not worried to see their teammates in such a position. All they did was watch as mercury put specially design handcuffs on Dempsey and Emerald did the same to Ruby. Now that their hands are restrained, they remove their weapons and throw them in a bag.

Cinder: I shall contact Salam to tell her we got them.

Arthur: where are the White Fang? They should have had this place surrounded searching for the others by now.

Cinder: I expect nothing more from them. Their leader Adam Is just a crying spoiled brat who thinks he knows what pain is. Now take them inside.

Emerald and Mercury do so by holding a gun behind them as they walk forward. Suddenly the machine guns that have surrounded them return to the ground, then the buildings lights turn off. Dempsey and Ruby raise their hands up.

Ruby and Dempsey: Now!

Finally the signal has been given for the others up top to make their move. Takeo takes out his ice staff and with precise aim shoots a small amount of ice to freeze their handcuffs. Ren follows upon this by shooting his duel wild pistols at the handcuffs breaking them. Right away Ruby uses her semblance speed to grab the bag containing their weapons and returns the staff and bow to Dempsey as she herself grabs her Crescent Rose. (All this happens at a rapid pace).

Mercury tries to run away but is stopped by Blake who drops herself from the tree blocking his path. Emerald attempts to do the same thing, but she is also stopped by Ren and Takeo who block her path. Dr. Watts tries to run back to the building to turn on the power. He stops when the front door opens and Weiss and Juane step outside with their weapons ready. Now the 7 of them surround Cinder, Mercury, Dr. Watts, and Emerald.

Dr. Watts: Clever very clever to distract us like that.

Mercury: I am not scared one bit.

Everyone squares of ready for an intense fight

Back inside the lair

Richtofen remained behind to start his own quest to find any possible spare parts he could get his hands on. He makes his way further into the building searching for the room that he had seen in the security camera. Door after door he tries and fails until finally the last door is opened and he finds what he is looking for. The room contains multiple mechs lined up and many tables filled with blueprints and both complete and incomplete inventions. Richtofen could only look at awe and even had good and bad memories of the times before the infection and after.

Richtofen's thoughts: I must search quickly so that I may join the others. One of these mechs should contain a power core strong enough for project P.E.N.N.Y. Tho I am far from done, I only spent an entire night and possibly a few hours in the morning on the laboratory back at the military base. But finding a power source is a decent start, and maybe some supplies for my "OTHER" project that I no doubt my teammates will not approve of. But I know that it's for the greater good. Oh Dr. Maxis if only you were here so that together we could study the technological advancement of this world. Just like the old times before the infection when it was about the science. When Group 935s true goal was to help humanity, not provide a nation with weapons of destruction for a stupid War.

BOOM!

Ha!

The sound of battle can be heard even from inside.

Back outside

Blake and Weiss were struggling against Emerald who kept using her semblance to avoid heavy attacks and focusing her ability on a single person switching between the 2 so that most of their attacks ended up striking on each other and not her. On the other side Takeo and Ren are having better progress fighting Mercury in a more close quarters combat by using his own metal legs to par with takeo's katana and Ren's StormFlower jumping into the air using his boots to blast at them forcing the 2 to dodge and separate. Takeo cannot find a break thought because Mercury is far more flexible (not necessarily faster) dodging the swings and even when Ren takes a step back to blast away with his duel wield Mercury hides behind Takeo. While that's going on Juane, Ruby, and Dempsey have their hands full with cinder. There is no need for explanation as to why Ruby and Juane went after Cinder and as for Dempsey... Well ever since he was forced to retreat carrying a wounded Ruby, he is more than looking forward to this rematch.

Cinder: 3 agains one? And I thought the "good guys" are all about playing fair and doing the right thing.

Dempsey: enough talk!

Dempsey blast away his lighting staff to which cinder knew she couldn't avoid so she simply put both her hands out and standing her ground as she grabbed the lighting strike into her hands and then started to move her hands forming a purple sphere of energy. Then using her own power she concentrated and completely replaced the lighting with red fire. Like a crocodile opening its mouth () she extended her hands in front of her and blasted a complete heat wave strong enough to push back the 3. There was no avoiding this one so Juane lifted his shield and put it in front of him as he ducked. Dempsey was used to the heat due to his fire bow, but he couldn't do anything to prevent the strike and only stopped going backwards when he hit a large tree trunk. Ruby used her Crescent Rose to stab the ground and hold while taking the damage of the fire as her cape was turning into ash. The never ending flame was put to a stop by none other than Takeo who took aim of his ice staff from the ground after Mercury landed a good kick to his stomach and with full power blasted the nearby ground where cinder was, extinguishing her flame.

Cinder: you!

Cinder throws 3 fireballs at Takeo who just got back up fast enough to dodge the first fireball, blasted the 2nd one with ice, and then pulled out his Wolf Bow to summon his 2 wolfs that got in from of him to take the last fireball for him before disappearing again awaiting their next summoning. Ruby takes advantage of Cinders distraction and goes for a hit with her scythe only for Cinder to take notice of her half way and was ready for her until Blake takes out her black rope to tie her hand so now Ruby hits her with the scythe to the face sending her backwards. Juane sees that Ren is about to be stomped on by Mercury so he throws his sword at a rapid speed that it actually stabs and goes through Mercury's metal leg unbalancing him so that Ren could retrieve the sword, throw it back to Juane and then round house kick Mercury. Weiss feared the worst now that Emerald could only focus her semblance on one person. Maybe too much focus on just one. Fortunately her fears when away when Dempsey ran straight to emerald and simply put one hand in her face and started to electrocute her.

Dempsey: that's one minor annoyance disposed of.

Weiss: thanks for the sa-... Wait a minute, where's the 4th one?

Dempsey looks around to see that in fact one of them was missing. And that one would be Dr. Arthur Watts.

Arthur avoids fights when possible and thought it best to re establish communications with their forces and that required to turn on the power again. He makes his way I or the building and activates the back up generator with enough juice for the main computer. He opens up a screen in attempt to contact any White Fang member. He received a response right away.

WF Captain: yes hello this is leader 2.

Arthur: You were supposed to arrive with your army by now!

WF Captain: we are under attack by 3 fighters! They are dropping us like flies over here.

The sound of Nikolai's war cry followed by his flames, the smashing of Nora's hammer, and yang's shotgun blast could be heard loud and clear in the background.

Arthur: I don't care you idiot! You Faunus are to be blamed if we don't deliver the bodies of team RWBY and all their allies to Cinder!

WF Captain: we're doing what we-.. Oh Adam I didn't expect you to arrive so soon.

Adam now shows up and takes the scroll of the captain and answers now to Arthur.

Adam: I don't care what happens to you humans, but I know that we will rule over all.

Adam turns of the scroll

Arthur: Adam! Adam! Adam!

Suddenly a creaking sound could be heard coming from behind him. As he turns around he sees none other than...

Richtofen: hello Dr. Watts, I have heard heard about you and yet... You don't know who I am. (His fist start to glow yellow) let's fix that.

Arthur: ...

Richtofen: My name is Dr. Edward Richtofen!

Back to Nikolai, Nora, and Yang

Nora: they just keep coming!

Nikolai: then we will just keep fighting!

Yang had just taken out 2 more soldiers and just when she thought there would be no end suddenly...

Adam: well now I am forced to step in myself.

Nora and Yang look in mild horror because they know that Adam is not a small threat in comparison to a common WF lackey. Nikolai however doesn't know any better since they have yet to battle one another.

Adam: no one is to interfere.

The WF back away making room for the 4 of them to do battle.

Adam knows that fighting the strongest members from each team will not be easy so he pulls out his blade and slowly walks forward eyeing the 3.

Adam: come

Nora is the first to charge followed close behind by yang and Nikolai. Nora tried to simp,y smash Adam with her hammer except that Adam managed to grab the hammer by the pole mid air and threw her towards the direction of Yang with Nora still holding on. Eventually the weight of the hammer and Nora was more than enough to push yang back before she could even attempt to strike herself leaving Nikolai to be the only one on his feet. Adam focuses on Nikolai.

Adam: so what can you do?

Nikolai takes aim with his skull bow and shoots a short number of times to which Adam easily dodges.

Adam: A bow. You have been taking down my trained assassins with a Bow?

Nikolai doesn't say a word as he just stands there putting away his bow and taking out his fire staff. Suddenly Adam is being covered by a purple mist followed by the sound of munching as he finally turns around to see the demon skulls approach him.

Adam: what did you do?!

Nikolai: you will carry your sins to the after life as you burn for all eternity!

Nikolai blast away his fire staff as Adam is cutting down the skulls while trying not to get burned.

Yang and Nora get back up and see the position that Adam is in. They take notice of the WF members closing in on Nikolai in attempt to intervene.

Yang: Nikolai seems to be holding his own for now.

Nora: we need to take care of the others.

Qrow and Tai (riding Bumblebee)

Qrow: not a single Grimm.

Tai: yeah I noticed that too, I can also see a black smoke ahead far from us.

Qrow: well at least that makes it easy for us to find them.

Back to the 7

Cinder had enough and starts to use more of the maidens power that she had been in constant practice of for the past year learning how to increase her own power and how to better control it.

Cinder: take this!

She slams her fist into the ground and spreads a wild fire that burns all the grass and anything beneath them. Thanks to Weiss quick thinking, she forms one large glyph for everyone to step on for safety. Takeo uses his ice staff to form his own ice platform to further strengthen the glyphs. Mercury grabs Emerald and jumps next to cinder.

Ruby: this is bad! We have limited space and the fire is stating to melt our ground!

Dempsey: we have to protect Weiss and Takeo! If they both fall-

Ren: we burn!

Blake: not much space to move! But we can still shoot.

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury are also shooting with whatever they got. Things are difficult especially when they keep aiming for Takeo and Weiss for most of the time. This forces the other 5 to take the shot for them so that they won't break concentration. Neither side is making any progress in taking down the other. But the black smoke from the flames starts to enter their nostrils making it difficult to breath for the 7. One by one they start to drop. Blake and Juane are the first 2 to fall.

Blake: ugh.

Juane: ahh.

Ruby: this is not good.

Dempsey: where's Richtofen!

Weiss: he said he had to take care of something.

Takeo: And Nikolai along with the others should have joined us by now.

Ruby: we must rethink our priorities. This building represents the real threat. To allow them to have communication with their forces or have eyes and ears all over vale is something we cannot allow them to have.

Weiss: but we cut their power.

Ren: easily fixable, but if we destroyed the whole building?

Takeo: like cowards they will run away.

Suddenly the front door was kicked open revealing an un conches Dr. Watts on the ground and Richtofen pulling a large dolly with various amount of electronics. He places it aside and pulls out his wind staff and immediately starts shooting directly at the black smoke sending it away. Cinders flame finally goes out.

Takeo: now attack!

Everyone: Haaaa!

Qrow and Tai (riding Bumblebee)

Tai: can you hear that Qrow?

Qrow: yeah people fighting up ahead. Real close too.

Tai: I'm speeding up.

Back to the 3

Nikolai put up a difficult fight against Adam, unfortunately both Grimm and WF members intervened even with Nora and Yang doing what they could to make it a one on one fight. The numbers are too great for only 3 people even if most WF members and Grimm don't present much of a threat their numbers are great. Fortunately...

VROMM VROOM!

Tai and Qrow make quite an entrance as they jumped from a hill and land on top of a Grimm. Now they get out of Bumblebee.

Tai: Yang!

Yang: D-dad!? How did-

Qrow: scroll tracker. Now where is the rest of your team?

Nora just finished smashing 3 Beowulf's to the face and turns around to them.

Nora: we split into 2 groups, us to hold back their army and the other to fight cinder.

Qrow: ahh! No matter what we do we cant get rid of that woman.

Tai: it's time to regroup then. But first...

Tai punches an approaching WF member to the stomach then kicks another to the face and finally leaps to the back of a small nevermore and breaks its neck. Qrow sees a hurt Nikolai on the ground as Adam gets close to him pulling out his blade, so Qrow runs and makes it just in time to par with Adams blade and saves Nikolai.

Qrow: you think you can take me on?

Adam: ...

Back to the 8

Richtofen: I am getting tired of your witchcraft girl.

Emerald: then give up and die.

Even more illusions from emerald are heavily being used on Richtofen.

Takeo: you move like the wind, but what happens when you run out of space!

Mercury: what are you getting at?

Takeo forms strong thick miniature ice walls around Mercury then uses his wolf bow to summon his hounds and seals mercury trapped inside the ice wall with the 2 wolfs.

Mercury: s- stay back! Stay!

Mercury attempted to attack the twin creatures to no avail as the wolf spirits form into their 2 mouths and take a bite out of Mercury as his screaming sound of pain could be heard by all.

Weiss: that does not sound good. Ugh.

Ren: what's wrong?

Weiss: I used a lot of energy on that glyph. I need to lay down a little.

Ruby: that's fine Weiss, go somewhere and rest. Take Blake and Juane with you.

Weiss goes to drag both Blake and Juane's knocked out bodies away from the fighting. Now it's only 5 agains Emerald and Cinder.

Dempsey: ok so how do we blow up the place?

Richtofen: we would need a bomb to set of from the inside.

Ruby: ok so who has a bomb?

I can make one with their own equipment. But I will need assistance to help with the heavy lifting.

Ren and Takeo: I will help you.

So the 3 run of again while trying to to avoid the fire from cinder and Emerald.

Inside the building again

Ren: where do we start? I don't like leaving those 2 alone out there.

Richtofen: grab these screens and put them next to these wires.

Ren and Takeo: on it.

Back to the 5

Qrow was moping the floor with Adam at the beginning that is. Like the snake that he really is he ordered his own soldiers to jump in front of him every time Qrow went for a more heavy strike. This time Nikolai finally recovered and got up only to shoot his Skull Bow to stop another WF member from taking the hit for Adam. Now Qrow could finally start to do major damage forcing Adam to retreat.

Qrow: thank for that.

Nikolai: seems they are running away.

Qrow: let them for now. What we need to do now is regroup.

Just then more Grimm surrounded the 2. Not much of a bad spot for these 2 tho.

Nora: oh thank the gods! I was getting tired.

Yang: let's just finish the remaining Grimm then.

Back to the 2

Ruby: ready Dempsey?

Dempsey: let's get this done.

Ruby: right.

Dempsey shoots his fire bow at full power in order to create volcanic mountains around Emerald then pulls out his lighting staff to blast an electric orb that fires lighting strikes at Emerald as she does what she can to avoid the strikes. Dempsey raises his fist and enters the volcanic rock with her ready to fight close and personal.

Ruby and cinder's fight turns into a one sided battle with Ruby being pushed back every time she would get close attempting to swing her scythe only for cinder to use her own hands to block the blade and surprisingly keep up with her semblance speed. This is due to cinder's constant practice and training with her maiden power. Ruby now gets good distance away and shoots from her sniper when she can, unfortunately Cinder is running towards Ruby in order to not allow her to shoot as much as she wants.

Inside the building

Ren: sounds like things are getting intense.

Takeo: what more do you require Richtofen?

Richtofen: just a few tweaks and a countdown timer.

2 minutes later

Richtofen: and done!

Richtofen just finished arming a ticking time bomb set to explode in 5 minutes.

Ren: that's a lot of time.

Richtofen: I know this will destroy this facility, what I am unsure of is how big the blast radius will be so whatever we do, we must be out of here in 5.

And so they return back outside to join the others.

Dempsey: what took you so long? (He said as he punches Emerald in the ribs)

Takeo: 5 minutes before explosion.

Cinder: WHAT!

Cinder is furious hearing this and no longer a cares for strategy or correlation. She just starts to shoot everywhere at everyone.

Dempsey: then we no longer have a reason to be here!

Ruby: let's pick up the others and go!

Fortunately as they are running away while evading her attacks, Weiss has rested enough to get up as well as Juane and Blake.

Blake: I- I just, there was darkness.

Weiss: you 2 inhaled a lot of black smoke, but now we need to run!

Juane got up and protected the 2 with his shield when a fire ball was mere moments away from them.

Juane: we can discuss what happened later. Now move!

Now the 8 are running away from the building with Dempsey and Richtofen pulling the dolly that Richtofen brought with him.

The 8 are shooting behind and try to run at the same time until finally they start to get some good shots. Suddenly a loud BOOM! Was heard followed by falling objects. The 8 don't turn back and don't stop to run, cinder however had lost interest in following then because she knows that even with her better control power, the numbers are against her as she without a doubt believes that they are going to run to meet others. Of course she noticed how Yang, Nora, and Nikolai were not present.

Takeo: she stopped.

Weiss: keep running.

15 minutes later.

Ruby: that sounds like yang's bike.

Suddenly from the trees Bumblebee could be seen with 5 people holding on to whatever they can.

Ruby: Ahh! Dad and Uncle Qrow!

Yang: don't worry we talked along the way.

Blake: everyone is here.

Nora: we saw the explosion from a distance!

Tai: you all looked tired.

Qrow: I'm going to order a bullhead to pick us all up.

25 minutes later (they were in conversation with one another, tai and Qrow talking with Yang and Ruby and also properly introducing themselves to TRND as well as thanking them for everything they have done up to this point)

The bullhead does arrive along with general ironwood.

Ironwood: well I'm glad to see that you are all in one piece.

Weiss: where is winter?

Ironwood: she is currently back at base.

Everyone enters the ship and takes a seat as some guards put Bumblebee and the parts that were acquired in storage.

Ruby: I know that we worried you, but we are not strangers to trouble.

Tai: but in many of those other times you alway had one of us to be there. Whether its general ironwood, Winter, Qrow, Glynda, or even Ozpin. I'm glad that no one here was foolish enough to go on their own and that you sticked together even if you were in split teams.

Qrow: so next time that you have any piece of information, just tell one of us.

Yang and Ruby: we understand.

Ironwood: as of now we have soldiers on the ground searching for cinder or her allies, they are also trying to salvage any goods that survived the explosion.

Nikolai: have there been any results?

Ironwood: regretfully no. However with their base destroyed, they can no longer keep track of our movement for the time being. The 11 of you did more than exceptional work.

Authors Note: sorry it took so long for an update. As many of you know the holidays can be a little stressful with planning for the family to get together and then New Years party plans. The next chapter won't take as long as this one. You already know the drill. Leave a comment with your criticism (good/bad) I accept all. PM Me If you have any good tips on how I can improve my writing or just talk to me about this story in general.


	8. Semi-Truths

Everyone was taken back to the base. Once they arrived Ironwood took his leave after receiving a Scroll call, Qrow went back to Beacon to tell Ozpin the news personality and to see what he has been up to, Tai decided to stay home in order to be close to everyone should there be any trouble, Takeo/ Ren/ and Blake were out in the courtyard sparring in a free for all match after an hour of rest, Richtofen headed straight towards the Lab with his newly acquired supplies that he took, Dempsey/ Nora/ and Juane are performing their own experiments, Ruby and Nikolai were in conversation talking about weapons and reflecting on thugs that just occurred, and finally Yang and Weiss were just being lazy.

Juane: it's just like she said Dempsey, the more lighting the stronger she gets.

Dempsey: you are asking me to shoot her with a full power blast from my staff.

Nora: that's my semblance!

Dempsey: I'm just not comfortable with shooting your friend and teammate.

Nora: cmon! I'm giving you my permission to shoot me.

Dempsey: and if things go south the 2 of you will vouch for me?

Juane and Nora: Yes!

Getting behind Nora, Dempsey begins to charge his staff and looks towards Juane who is nodding his head in approval. ZZZZZZ! The guys stare in awe as Nora absorbs the who blast into her body and begins to glow and spark. Nora grabs ahold of her hammer and transfers all that raw power into it and slams the ground causing a great rumble beneath the ground like a level 3.0 earthquake that everyone within a 10 mile radius could feel for a fast 5 seconds. Fortunately nothing really broke with the exception of the ground that did show some degree of destruction. All that Jaune and Dempsey could say was...

Dempsey and Jaune: WOW!

Nora: let's do it again!

Back inside with Nikolai and Ruby

Ruby: despite its appearance, my Crescent Rose is not as heavy as people may think.

Nikolai: I don't doubt it, my team may carry 2 weapons but neither staff or bow is really heavy. I don't know about takeo's sword.

Ruby: you briefly mentioned on how you made your weapons. Where do you even get the supplies to make one?

Nikolai: well as you know the 4 of us travel around the world and along the way we collected various of parts, not everything could be received from a single place.

Ruby: yeah that makes sense, my uncle Qrow did bring some of his own scrap metal in one visit. He helped me forge it

Nikolai: I saw him in combat back when we were up agains the treacherous White Fang and their coward of a leader Adam. Truly your uncle is one of the strongest.

Ruby: thanks Nikolai, but even tho I agree with what you just said about the White Fang please don't say any of that when Blake is around. She is really sensitive in that subject as she was once a member herself at a different time when their organization was about peaceful movement.

Nikolai: she wishes to restore order and glory. Then I will not say such things around her. (Nikolai knows what it is like to try and fail to banish government corruption)

Ruby: thanks.

Inside the Laboratory

Richtofen's thoughts: fortunately for me I have uncovered the hidden remains of P.E.N.N.Y. Tho it's not a complete body and just a bunch robotic arms and wires I know that with the passage of time I will succeed. And I will reduce half that time with the power core that I was capable of getting my hands on. This project might be the key to stopping the virus in theory if I read and understand the blueprints correctly. As for my side project it must be put on hold until the current threat is cleared. (He thinks while working at the same time).

Ren, Blake, and Takeo (sparring)

Takeo is having trouble keeping Ren down for good who is showing of an unknown fighting style that he himself is not familiar with. The same thing could be said for Ren who is having a tough time breaking through Takeo's defenses as neither is really damaging the other because of the very few attacks they could even land on one another. Blake could only use her clones for so long to attack the both of them at the same time, when that failed she decided to focus on a single person. Unfortunately the 3rd person would interfere and attack her. No one would team up with the other, meaning attacks come from everywhere and the end of the match seems to have no end.

Yang and Weiss

Weiss: there were 7 of us and only 3 of them. Yet we couldn't take them down... we couldn't take Cinder down.

Yang: makes you think about what's to come when Salem herself comes for us.

Weiss: we blinded them by destroying that building and I don't have a single doubt in my mind that we were being watched for quite some time. And it was all thanks to Ruby's quick thinking and richtofen's skill to blow the place up. How did things go on your end?

Yang: We dominated the whole fight with the White Fang along side the various amount of Grimm even before dad and Qrow showed up. Adam complicated things and eventually we started getting tired from fighting so many of them. Next thing that happened was the explosion.

Weiss: so what now? The day isn't over yet.

Yang: let's just get some rest and wait for something to happen.

(Salem's Lair)

Dr. Watts: With the base of operations destroyed, we can no longer observe the enemy from afar without getting in close. All is lost.

Salem: IS THERE MORE TO REPORT?

Cinder: No my Mistress. Ozpin's students live.

Salem: EVEN WITH THE POWER OF A MAIDEN YOU FAIL.

Cinder: we were out numbered. 2 veterans of team STRQ aided them in the fight.

Dr. Watts: once more the team known as TRND have interfered.

Salem's thoughts: JUST WHO ARE THESE STRANGERS? THERE HAS TO BE MORE TO THEM, I REFUSE TO BELIVE THEY JUST APPEARED FROM THE VERY THIN AIR.

Salem: TRND IS OUR NEW TARGET. I NEED THEM BROUGHT BEFORE ME ALIVE.

Tyrian: My Lady I will never question your orders, but wouldn't you rather have me bring their heads in a silver platter to you!?

Salem: YOU ALONG WITH THE OTHERS WILL DO AS I SPECIFICALLY INSTRUCTED. HAZEL AND WATTS STEP FORWARD.

Hazel: We are here Madam.

Dr. Watts: Only ask and you shall receive.

Salem: THERE ARE CERTAIN MATERIALS THAT CAN ONLY BE REQUIRED IN SPECIFIC PLACES AROUND THE KINGDOMS. A POWERFUL SPELL I WILL PERFORM MYSELF IN ORDER TO GAIN FURTHER KNOWLEDGE BEYOND OUR UNDERSTANDING, BEYOND THIS WORLD.

Hazel: What are these objects and where do we find them?

Salem: THE FIRST OF THE 4 REQUIRED ITEMS CAN ONLY BE OBTAINED FROM THE ATLAS MAIN BASE. WITHIN THEIR VAULTS A POWERFUL DARK CRYSTAL HEAVILY SECURED WILL BE FOUND. THIS CRYSTAL CONTAINS LOST POWER, MY LOST POWER THAT WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME SO LONG AGO IN ONE OF THE MANY FIGHT AGAINST OZPIN. ABSORBED INTO A MERE STONE.

Dr. Watts: That's a difficu-

Hazel: It shall be done.

Salem: THE REST OF YOU WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO CAPTURE TRND ALONG WITH THEIR WEAPONS. IF WE ARE TO SUCCEED THEN WE MUST FOCUS IN ONE ITEM AT A TIME. FOR NOW LET THEM ENJOIN THEIR POINTLESS VICTORY. NOW I SHALL LEAVE YOU AS YOU STRATEGIES FOR THE NEAR FUTURE.

Cinder: And what of you Master?

Salem: I AM NOT TO BE BOTHERED UNTIL I LEAVE MY PERSONAL QUARTERS. I CAN FEEL DARK ENERGY IN THE AIR.

(Same Day In The Late Afternoon Back At The Base Around 5:30 ish)

Everyone decided to meet up once more at a office room that was provided by Winter for everyone since it was one of the few rooms that was big enough to hold important meetings for up to 20 people.

Nikolai: How did the the sparring go?

Blake: No one accepted defeat and every time we went down we got right back up.

Ren: there was no real conclusion and we dragged on the match for a long time.

Takeo: tho I have and will continue to fight beside you. There has to be a victor.

Yang: ohhh that sounds like a rivalry with the 3 of you. Someone still owes me that rematch. (Looks at Dempsey)

Dempsey: Any day but not necessarily any time. My body is still sore from battle.

Juane: thankfully we have a medical team in the base. Our Aura should speed up the process.

Nora: that reminds me... As soon as Richtofen left the medical room he went straight to the lab. I think he's still their.

Nikolai: it mildly concerns me that Richtofen has been left alone for a few hours.

Ruby: maybe he's building a new weapon? I mean he did bring back all that equipment.

Weiss: Congrats Ruby you have met another person who loves weapons as much as you do.

Everyone: HaHaHaHa

Juane: you think the 2 of you could build me one?

Ruby: The classics Juane!

Dempsey: I think it's time we reviewed the events that occurred not to long ago and see if we learned anything useful. (Everyone nods in agreement)

Weiss: I will start. When I was with Richtofen and Juane inside the building we saw a large screen with multiple spy cameras. The cameras showed the location of Beacon, another base, the city, Raven's camp, the forest, other places we couldn't recognize and... (Weiss turns to Ruby and Yang)

Yang: what's wrong? (Concern face expression)

Ruby: tell us Weiss.

Juane: ehh... There was more than one camera focused on your house.

Ruby and Yang: WHAT!?

Blake: that makes sense actually.

Ren: what are you getting at Blake?

Blake: a couple weeks ago before our summer vacation Professor Oobleck announced that there would be a charity even, that being the tournament so we decided to train in Yang and Ruby's home since it has a lot of open field to train in.

Nora: And that robot just so happened to come out when it was your turn.

Ren: Or even us Nora. They hold a grudge against us too.

Juane: guess that they didn't expect team RWBY to receive help. The robot also arrived near the end of the fight when everyone was getting tired. No outside interference because of the shields.

Nikolai: We know now that this Adam has allied his army with Cinder and her forces.

Yang: I also noticed that the Grimm didn't really attack the WF. It seemed like those Grimm have followed orders.

Ruby: makes us question if the Grimm are truly nothing more than savage beast. Maybe we're wrong.

Suddenly the door opens and Richtofen enters inside the meeting room to take his seat and said...

Richtofen: perhaps it's a further evolution than any previous Grimm that was encountered.

Takeo: good to have you doctor, now we are all here for this discussion.

Juane: are you saying that the Grimm are actually getting smart?

Nora: and stronger too. I had to use more grenades than before.

Dempsey: a virus and stronger Grimm. Why do I get the feeling that we are loosing?

Blake: Because in every attack it has been the enemy that strikes first. Even when we set out to search for them.

Ren: the important thing is to stay together. If we are out in the town then we should be accompanied by one person.

Weiss: anything suspicious is to be reported immediately to all of us.

Ruby: at least we can sleep well tonight without worrying about being watched.

Juane: wait just a moment. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury posed as Haven Academy students without being noticed. It just so happened that their headmaster visited ours.

Yang: Y-yeah?

Nora: where are you going with this?

Juane: I don't mean to sound dark, but team TRND is on their Hitlist now and headmaster lionhearth was eager to offer them huntsman license in such a short time.

Takeo: am I correct to say that you are implying there is a traitor in the system?

Blake: Wouldn't be the first time adults have kept secrets from us before.

Ruby: so why didn't you take the offer (everyone turns to TRND).

Ren: that seemed like a once in a lifetime opportunity, and one that any of us would have taken if we weren't here.

Dempsey: we are the last of each of our former tribes.

Takeo: Corruption and greed had tainted the hearts of our former leaders.

Nikolai: their stupid war destroyed our homes, but we each received our training from the mightiest of warriors that our home could provide.

Richtofen: And now we tend to travel, stop by any small village or town and protect the innocent from creatures of darkness.

Dempsey: because we understand what it's like to lose everything.

Nikolai: and we were prohibited from entering the kingdoms.

Takeo: so much to explore and so many new things to interact with.

Richtofen: furthermore the idea of entering school to take on responsibilities isn't that pleasing to us, and if we are mistaken then we simply don't know any better.

Everyone in the room remained silent reflecting on what they just heard. Ruby and Yang know what it's like to be raised without a mother. Weiss does have a whole family, but they don't pay attention to her apart from her older sister. Juane is loved by his whole family. Only Ren, Nora, and Blake can truly relate with team TRND on a more personal level due to Nora and Ren being the only survivors of their former village and Blake being helpless to keeping peace with the White Fang as she watched Adam slowly corrupt the system. Juane broke the silence.

Juane: You have good intentions. Everything that you have done for us gives us no reason to question you.

Ren: Nora and I are the last of our clan. We too have lost everything.

Ruby: you have done so much good on your own, but I encourage you to enter for the next semester.

Yang: the life of a Huntsman and Huntress is all about doing the right thing. To make the sacrifice that not everyone can.

Nora: Yeah! But I would much prefer if you attended beacon with us.

Blake: A better life than the one that was left behind. Trust me in this I know what it is to live under a corrupt system before Beacon.

Weiss: But for now it is early Summer vacation for us, and I know that we can all show you the city to catch up on what you missed.

Dempsey: everything that you all just said will be on our minds.

Nikolai: we will take advantage of the summer to think it over before the semester starts again.

Takeo: For now we will take on your offer to show us more of the kingdom.

Nora: Yes! Oh we are going to have so much fun!

Richtofen: as the days go we can strategize more.

Yang: I'd say we earned ourselves a little break. How about we head to the beach!

Ruby: Ohhh! That's a neat idea.

Ren: so it's settled.

Nikolai: Ehh we only have our combat uniform.

Takeo: and our weapons.

Weiss: that's ok I can just buy you swim trunks and maybe call Coco so she can help you get more clothes

Everyone: HaHaHaHa!

Time passage (Ozpin's office at midnight)

Qrow: And so we gave them the talk about telling us next time if they find a lead.

Ozpin: it was reckless of them to be looking for a fight.

Qrow: they are not the armatures they once were Oz. When Tai and I arrived to the fight, they seemed to be handling their own. Even team TRND.

Ozpin: So much improvement in their abilities I don't deny. However from now on we must heavily guard the school and Kingdom. now more than ever.

Qrow: that was somewhat specific. So tell me, why haven't you left the school? Even Glynda is starting to get scared.

Ozpin: I can feel dark energy in the air.

Qrow: dark energy? You mean the Queen?

Ozpin: ...

Qrow: ...

Ozpin: ... I don't know.

Authors Note: this was intended to be a chapter with over 3,000 words, but since it's been a while since the last update I decided to give you the update early. I know the show RWBY is wrapping up Volume 5 and all, but I will carry on with my own plans for this story. Keep up leaving those reviews and PM messages talking about the story and giving your honest fair criticism (Good/bad I accept). Also leave a tip on how I can improve the story along the way. Whether it's a characters dialogue being too alienated from how the actual character from the show or video game would act or the story plot makes or doesn't make sense and it's hard to understand... ETC.

Authors Note: Let it be clear that this version of Dempsey, Nikolai, Richtofen, and Takeo have come to respect and trust each other to a far greater degree than they ever did in their BO3 journey. Doesn't mean that they won't get suspicious if one of them starts to act... Weird. Also they would rather hide the fact that they are time traveling zombie slayers from another world who fought squid monsters, mech zombies, dragons, and all that crazy sh#t because who would BELIVE such a crazy story. Therefore they give out the "half truth" because to be fair they did lose everything due to war that their respective Nations/Tribes started. And I DOUBT that cannon wise to the zombie storyline that our main characters had happy backstories.

Authors Note: The RWBY characters have learned to move on after Pyrrah, Penny, and the fall of beacon which is slowly being rebuilt in my story (hence the reasoning for a charity tournament in CH.1). Of course the characters are still hurt by all those events, but they do what they can to look ahead and avenge everyone that suffered by taking down the ones responsible for everything that was lost. So that is why they are somewhat cheery and whacky at times. But when there is reason to be sad, they will be sad, when there is need to be serious, they will be serious. (Like when Pyrrah was mentioned back in CH.5 or when Yang started losing her cool at the sight of Raven in CH.6) just some examples.


	9. The Beach Episode!

Deciding to take the day off as a reward for their most recent accomplishment, RWBY, JNPR, and TRND find themselves outdoors in a sunny day on the beach. Fortunately there are many spots for them to camp at. Now the beach itself was clean from trash, clear crystal waters, and covered in white sand. They all placed their weapons on the same place making sure to turn away and check on them once in awhile. Ok now it's a good thing that for everyone, no one had a weak muscle less body (Yes even Juane).

Dempsey: I haven't seen a site like this in a very long time.

Takeo: My teachers would bring me near a river of water to train in.

Juane: we are glad that you decided to join us in the end Richtofen.

Yang: yeah dude. You'd been messing around with who knows what for countless hours.

Weiss: I'm sure you are working on something important, but yes we're glad.

Yang: so what is the doctor working on?

Richtofen: I am constructing a weapon.

Ruby: a weapon! And you didn't ask me for help!?

Richtofen: not a weapon in the traditional sense to fight Grimm. No, this device is being built specifically to destroy the computer virus.

Blake: So that's the reasoning as to why you obtained those spare parts.

Ren: This project of yours. How much longer until you have results?

Richtofen: with every minute I spend inside that lab, the sooner.

Blake: well if you need any help, just ask.

Nora: But for now. Let's have fun! (Runs away to the water).

Dempsey: HaHa! Let us just see how far we can go. (Runs away to the water).

Yang: Hey don't leave me behind! (Runs away to the water).

Ruby: there's a dark cave over there. Cmon lets see what we can find! (Runs to cave).

Nikolai: I do not fear the dark! (Runs to cave).

Juane: Oh no. Not again! (Runs to cave).

Weiss looks over to Blake, Ren, Richtofen, and Takeo.

Weiss: there's a sandcastle contest over there.

Ren: we can work together.

Takeo: I'll find us some buckets.

Blake: and I'm going to sign us up.

Inside the cave.

The cave was indeed dark for anyone to see within the group of 3. Nearly every step could be heard through a loud echo.

Juane: Does anyone have a flashlight or something?

Ruby: I left my scroll next to our weapons just in case I decide to swim.

Jaune: yeah same.

Nikolai knew exactly what to do.

Nikolai: let's try this.

He raises one arm high up in the air and concentrates his elemental fist, in order to use his fire to light the way.

Ruby: thank goodness you came along Nikolai.

Juane: hey I see something glowing in front of us.

Nikolai: and shadows that don't belong to us. Do we move forward?

Ruby: We should investigate further.

Jaune: we don't have our weapons.

Nikolai: Bah. As Takeo would say... "A true Warrior needs no weapon".

They make their way further down the cave and when they get there...

Far away from shore (in the water)

Dempsey: I can't even see... Well anything.

Nora: yeah I think we over did it wit our race.

Yang: I'm still not even tired to be honest.

Nora: I never looked back so I though that the others would have been behind.

Yang: yeah well Blake most likely found a good spot to read peacefully, Ruby has gotten or found trouble by now, and the others are doing gods know what.

Dempsey: Ahh! This day off is just what we all needed.

Nora: oh yeah! Relaxing time.

Suddenly everyone feels unease after they felt the waves of something big that just swam under them.

Dempsey fast to act immediately took a deep breath and went under to investigate. The others followed suit. Underneath the water, the 3 couldn't find anything. Just your average fish. Everything seemed normal so they decided to ignore it. Just as they are about to surface, a long tail grabs Dempsey's leg and drags him along. Yang and Nora do surface to get some air.

Yang and Nora: Dempsey!

Back at shore

The sands of the beach are quite thick and the floor is very deep.

Weiss: and... Done!

The 4 had spent the last 20 minutes building a mid evil style sandcastle standing as the tallest and most eye appealing over the rest. Just as the judges are closing in on them. A sudden rattle could be hear coming from multiple directions and the sand starts to move. The civilians start to panic and run away when the sand falls and reveals several King Taijitu.

Ahhhh! (People screaming).

Blake: King Taijitu?!

Weiss: Here!?

Ren: grab our weapons!

Takeo: and evacuate the people!

Meanwhile inside the cave...

Nikolai: no I refuse to deny what I saw.

Juane: what did you see?

Nikolai: ... Eyes but with no body.

Ruby: that sounds like Gei-

Suddenly the cave itself starts to shake violently as many more yellow eyes appear in front of them revealing many Geist type Grimm taking possession of nearby boulders in order to form rock like monsters.

Juane: Ho.

Ruby: Ly.

Nikolai: s#it.

The many Geist are purposely punching the cave in attempt to bring the whole tunnel on them knowing full well that they can just phase through it. Others are actually fighting back missing a few swings and the ones that get close enough get blocked by Nikolai as he uses his elemental fist (fire) to push them back. With no weapons and not much room in a very narrow environment. That was all they could do at the moment. However the numbers were too great even for Nikolai. With every rock arm he breaks, the Geist immediately replace it with a new stone. Eventually Nikolai gets hit to the point where he is the one pushed back in a one sided tug of war.

Nikolai: offf! (Falls on his back).

Ruby: No!

Nikolai: you have to go! Or you will be squashed in the aftermath! (Gets back up)

Juane: we won't leave you!

Nikolai turns around a Geist and grabs its arms ripping both of them, them with his foot he kicks it to the ground as the Geist falls on top of 2 others. Then he jumps in the back and puts his fiery hands on its back eroding the 3 Grimm. Unfortunately there's still many of them. He spots a small tree trunks and lights the top on fire then gives it to Juane. More rubble starts to fall from the roof of the cave.

Nikolai: light your way!

Ruby: what are you-

Nikolai: bringing the house down!

He tightens his fist and starts to punch the walls, in a certain way to where things will crash in front of him where all the Geist are coming from. He has to get close and starts to approach the Grimm rather than retreating. As he planned the Geist begin to get crushed.

Juane: get out of there!

Nikolai: Heeeaa! (Keeps smashing). If we don't kill these things now, they'll put the public in danger!

And so finally they do as Nikolai sad and run away with Juane taking lead with the torch.

Meanwhile...

Yang and Nora: Dempsey!

But no response from Tank Dempsey. Now in greater panic yang and Nora begin to swim towards the direction from where he was being dragged until 3 long shadows block out the sun. As they turn their heads they see Sea Dragons! And they look hungry.

Nora: why couldn't I bring my hammer?!

Yang: we must find an island or any surface!

One of the Sea Dragons strikes at yang with rapid speed with her just barely being able to dodge the attack and more so yang grabs on to the side of its neck in attempt to get on top of its head to attack it. The bad part is that just like what happened to Dempsey, the Grimm creature is swimming relatively fast dragging her away from Nora.

The 2 remaining monsters chase after Nora as she is swimming away searching for any land that she can step on.

Nora is doing fairly well evading the attacks and fortunately enough she does find a small good mountain like small piece of land.

Meanwhile with Dempsey...

Of course Dempsey is in need of air to enter his lungs! The good thing here is that his training with the Marines had given him the necessary training for him to conserve and hold his breath for just a little longer. The Sea Dragon begins to slow down as it is nearly reaching the nest.

Dempsey's thoughts: ugh! I am left with no other choice but to harm myself and this creature by using my elemental fist (Lightning).

And so Dempsey uses his strength to tightly grab ahold of the tail and concentrates his power just enough to break himself free, hurting the dragon in the process and himself. Now he really needs the air, so he starts to swim to the surface. When he does make it to the top he spots Nora and swims towards her.

Dempsey: give me a hand!

Nora: on it. (Helps pull Dempsey to land).

Nora: where's Yang?!

Dempsey: I think-

Before he could finish that sentence, all 4 dragons rise from every side of the small hill, and on top of one of them Yang could be seen hanging on by the neck.

Back to shore...

The situation seems to be in better control than the trouble that the others are in right now. This is due to them having access to their weapons.

Ren: We can escort the people to safety. Takeo with me!

Takeo is currently running through a snakes body stabbing his sword to the body along the way hurting one of the many King Taijitu, then he jumps and decapitates the head.

Takeo: Let us guide their path away from the danger. (Runs to help Ren).

AAAAAAHHHHHH! (Scared civilians)

Some of the Grimm are dangerously close to the people, just as they are ready to sink in their poison with their teeth. A sandstorm moving precisely at their direction was more than enough to blind them and even provide cover for Weiss and Blake to enter that same storm with sneak attacks to take down the Grimm from within. As the dust settles only the remains of the King Taijitu are left behind.

Blake and Weiss turn their back to see richtofen with his wind staff.

Weiss: good thinking rich-

Just as she was about to thank him, richtofen pulls out his lighting bow and seemingly aims it at Blake.

Blake and Weiss: Wha-?!

Richtofen shoots a single lighting bow that passes by blake's shoulder and shoots the head of another King Taijitu that was so close to biting Blake. The lighting was strong enough to stop all its movements

Richtofen: just doing my part.

Just as the threat was starting to die down, an unexpected outcome took place that lead to everyone to continue the fight. And that is...

Nikolai (still) inside the cave...

Nikolai's thoughts: by now Ruby and Juane should have made it out. Now in order for me to survive this attack, I am left with no other choice but to create my own exit by smashing the walls until I make my own passage.

Nikolai continues to back up little by little as the Geist in rock form get closer. Now all his focus is to smash to make his own exit as more and more the cave is collapsing.

Outside the cave with Ruby and Jaune...

Juane: The fire went out!

Ruby: I see the sunlight!

The 2 made it out and look back just in time as the entire cave collapses.

Ruby and Juane: Nikolai! Nikolai! Nikolai!

No respond from the Russian strongly worrying the 2. With their past experience, the fear of loss begins to creep into the back of their heads. That is until movement could be seen coming from a pile of rubble. The 2 run to that spot thinking it's him but...

Juane: he's still alive!

Ruby: yeah we can remove the rocks of him.

That same pile of rubble begins to vibrate violently as many figures start to phase through. No it was not the person they thought it would be, it was the remaining Geist that were smart enough to protect their true weakness and leave behind their rock bodies. They let out a disturbing loud shriek.

Ruby: no no no!

Juane: not everyone of them got smashed to the face mask.

The Geist look directly at the 2 and go for the attack!

Ruby: for Nikolai!

A weapon less Juane and Ruby charge for battle.

Meanwhile only a few feet away from them...

Just as the fighting seemed to die down. Blake, Weiss, Ren, Richtofen, and Takeo look towards the direction of the loud shriek.

What they see is 2of their friends going for the attack without weapons.

Ren acts quickly on this and fires his duel wield pistols at the first few to the face. Blake grabs Ruby and Juane's weapons and throws them at their owners. Takeo starts freezing the Geist. Weiss and Richtofen continue to attack the remaining king Tajitu.

Weiss: there shouldn't be this many! (Chops of a snakes head)

Richtofen: what of the others?! (creates miniature tornadoes to push back the Grimm)

Blake: didn't Hea! (Stabs a Geist to the face) Nora, Yang, and Dempsey ran to the water!

Ren: they're probably having fun right now.

Back to Nora, Yang, and Dempsey...

The Sea dragons are constantly striking the small mountain in attempt bite Nora and Dempsey. They can't get a moments rest. Yang is using all her will power to punch the dry skin of the neck to no avail.

Yang tries to hang on as the sea monster is violently shaking so that she can fall. The other 3 monsters begin to open their mouth and start to charge up a power beam and fire at the small piece of land.

Nora: look out! (Nora and Dempsey are forced to jump back into the water).

Dempsey: I worked up a plan, but we need to get you dry.

Nora: huh?!

Dempsey: Yang we need you to switch places with Nora!

Yang: wha- (Dempsey swims to the front of the Grimm that has Yang on top).

Dempsey: I'm here! Nora get ready to jump! Yang get off!

The Sea creature once again strikes, but this time yang jumps off and Nora along with Dempsey evade the attack and then grab on to the dry neck.

Nora: so what now?!

Dempsey: Your semblance!

He puts both hands on Nora's shoulders and begins to use his electricity/lighting to fuel her strength.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz!

Dempsey: Now hit it! Make it desperate enough for it to shoot it's laser!

Pow! Wham! Smack!

No technique, No strategy, just pure muscle as Nora keeps on...

Nora: Nora Smash! (Brute force to the head).

Finally just as planned the sea monster opens it's mouth out of desperation.

Yang's thoughts: oh I get it now!

Yang: Aim it at the others!

And so Nora uses her new temporary strength to actually pull and aim at the others as the Grimm fires the yellow laser and hits the others.

Shhhiooo! Ahhhh!

The horrified sounds of the monsters are heard loud and clear as they all fall down. With one final attack, Nora takes down the one she was on and falls into the water.

Yang: let's head back, I don't want to stick around in case they get back up.

Dempsey: Yeah.

The 3 swim back to shore

Meanwhile underneath a pile of rocks...

Nikolai's thoughts: this hurts, this really hurts. But what is this noice I hear?

Whappa! SHHOO! POW! HAAAA!

Nikolai's thoughts: I know the sound of combat and war all to well. My efforts were not enough and therefore I must get back up to finish what I started. (He punches his way free).

His eyes stumble upon the others battling the Grimm. He knows what to do and that is to join them in battle. Nikolai runs to the others as Takeo spots him.

Takeo runs to grab Nikolai's fire staff and Skull Bow and tosses them at him.

Takeo: Nikolai! (Throws weapons to him).

Nikolai: you think I'd miss this party!

Ruby just finished shooting a small group of Geist with her sniper and turns around to see that Nikolai is ok with some scratches.

Ruby: You are ok!

Nikolai: I won't fall that easily!

Nikolai shoots his skull bow directly at the eye of a King Taijit as the skull bites through it.

Blake: this is taking forever. (Uses her clones to circle a small group of Grimm).

15 minutes later...

Finally the trio arrive back to land with no trouble. When they arrived they see their friends and allies getting near the end of the fight.

Yang: Ahhh! You guys are having fun without me!

Nora: Where's my weapon?!

Dempsey: now I'm mad!

Rather than a greeting from their friends and allies, they throw their weapons right at them so that finally the 11 are reunited once more to finish the job.

20 minutes of fighting later...

Juane: and that's the last one.

Everyone: Phew!

Nikolai: all this labor has worked up an appetite.

Takeo: No casualties of war.

Blake: this time anyway...

Ruby: I'm just glad you are ok Nikolai.

Nikolai: come now that wouldn't have been nowhere near a good send off for me.

Richtofen: so what did you encounter? You're path?

One long explanation later...

Weiss: that's what happened.

Ruby: Yup.


	10. Nefarious Plans

This takes place during the beach episode (same time)

Inside Salem's domain (Watts Quarters) 3

Dr. Watts: Ironwood thinks he can keep his secrets from me? Ha! Nothing more than mere child's play.

Hazel: Focus on the task at hand. Our master has given us direct instructions and has even told us the exact location of her prize.

Dr. Watts: Ah yes of course. Getting inside Atlas Flying Fortress. As you well know, the computer virus that has infected over 1/4 of Vale has started to cause minor property damage and in more recent reports it has shown greater results.

Cinder: results like activating secret military weapons and deactivating A class defenses like Beacon itself.

Emerald: that's good and all, but I don't see how it can help us when we have to travel to Atlas. Which is a 2-3 day flight from here.

Dr. Watts pulls up a holographic live image of Atlas main fleet currently floating above a large building complex where multiple large satellites could be seen.

Dr. Watts: Which is why I have been paying close attention to their main form of communication.

Mercury: Communication?! What good will that do us? (Kicks his seat)

Hazel: Foolish child. It is more than that. Launch codes, storage files, currency, anything digital can be transferred.

Dr. Watts: Well it may seem that there is more to you than pure muscle.

Cinder: my patience is running short doctor.

A second hologram of vale's own satellite communications network is shown

Dr. Watts: we need to transfer the virus from Vale to Atlas via satellite. I myself can disable their defenses given the proper time which will admittedly take too long. One group shall remain here in Vale ready to transfer the virus through their own satellite. Once received by the party in Atlas it is to be activated immediately. For now my attention will be to further improve the virus itself so that the time it will take to infect any system will be greatly shortened.

Cinder: No doubt once we enter the main airship we will Surely be outnumbered. Then again we will cut off all possible communication to the outside world as bonus.

Emerald: Things do seem to be In our favor.

Mercury: All the players are in Vale. Team RWBY, JNPR, TRND, Ironwood, Winter, Ozpin, and Qrow. All doing there best to look good for the public in order to give the people "Hope".

Cinder: To not strike Atlas without their General would be such a wasted opportunity.

Dr. Watts: Nothing is simple. Nothing is gained easy. The military is to give constant reports by the hour to Ironwood or Specialist Winter Schnee. Paranoia will cloud their minds if such things are not received on schedule.

Hazel: We also cannot break in to Vale's satellite communications network without triggering some alarm. Stealth is key.

Cinder: And on either side we must hold the line until the virus finishes transferring.

Dr. Watts: given the size of the file I do give my best estimation that it will take somewhat over 12 minutes. That's not including the additional time, whatever that may be, for the virus to actually do its job.

Mercury: And how are we suppose to "hold the line"? Yeah ok we knock out a few guards and workers. Very soon the people inside will know something is up and run away.

Emerald: They can try to run away.

Mercury: Try?

Cinder: And fail. What we do is, we find the person in charge and force that someone to command every guard and worker to be put in a single room where we can keep an eye on them as we lock ourselves inside the building. Of course we will be in our stealth uniform.

Hazel: So who is fit to take what role?

Dr Watts: Eyes on the prize. All those we can afford to lose shall take on Vale.

Emerald: The White Fang.

Cinder: huh. Even the White Fang is in need of strong satellites in order for them to send out their commands and attempt to encourage people to their cause.

Mercury: We throw them under the bus should things go bad and make it a White Fang operation.

Hazel: The authorities will be too focused on Vale.

Dr. Watts: And who do you propose is wise enough to control such savages?

Cinder: Torchwi- ehh... well he had the best control over them. Perhaps his young apprentice Neo could give us a hand.

Mercury: Not alone. Even Neo needs a watchful eye. I suggest that you send both me and Emerald.

Emerald: We will also take care of convincing Adam into accepting this in the first place.

Cinder: The real bloodshed will be spilled in Atlas. Lower defenses or not, it will be a small war. So all the heavy hitters consisting of Hazel, Tyrian, and myself.

Dr. Watts: I will go as well. You do require a tour guide.

Hazel: When do we move?

Dr. Watts: In a few days. For now we must remain under the radar so that I may further improve the virus and work on a containment energy field.

Everyone: For?

Dr. Watts: I have been warned by our master that this dark crystal is highly unstable and if not controlled, it will leave nothing but destruction.

Cinder: Any missed detail and factor that we haven't mentioned or acknowledged to this plan, shall be brought to light in the coming days.

Emerald: meaning that things might change or be reconsidered.

Cinder: So let us take our leave and go our separate ways.

Inside Salem's room

The mother of all Grimm surrounds herself in darkness as she looks to her surroundings in search of any anomalies that may present itself as a setback to her plans.

Ever since Salem's declaration to seek knowledge beyond this world. There has been a dark presence in the air, not unlike her own.

Salem's thoughts: Does my long time worthy Nemesis Sense it too? Bah! It matters not as long as I harness this unknown force. Everyone will bow to Salem. Then I will join the rank of the gods.


	11. Attempting To Find A Solution

Attempting To Find A Solution.

This takes place on the same day as "The Beach Episode" and "Nefarious plans". After those events.

Inside Ozpin's office (late night)

Ozpin: The High Council is not cooperating. All active hunters are to not return home until the mission is done.

Ironwood: I dare not call the incident that occurred on the day of the tournament a blessing in disguise, but that has given Atlas an excuse to extend our stay here in Vale.

Ozpin: And even with that, you're recourses are handicapped due to a great number of units being stationed around small tribes outside the Kingdom. Not to mention the rest are back in Mantle.

Tai: You never suggested doing something like this before Oz. Why the need?

Qrow: Old Ozpin here believes that an attack is coming.

Ironwood: There is more to it than that... Every day more and more Huntsman/Huntress goes missing in Mistral.

Ozpin: Lionheart didn't bother to bring it up. In fact it may have seemed that his only purpose to speaking to me was to retreat the USB containing the virus. As well as proving a more than generous offer to the 4 individuals dubbed TRND.

Tai: I've met them as of recent. Don't know what they're story is, but from what Qrow tells me and how well our introductions went. Then I am glad that they are not against us. Not unlike that Mercury kid or Emerald girl.

Qrow: Those 3 teams managed to score a real victory as of recent. That building has been monitoring our every step that we have taken. Doesn't make it easy when you try to go undercover.

Ironwood looks directly towards Qrow and Tai

Ironwood: And what of Raven Branwen? She's been forced to migrate the entire tribe close to Beacon. We do believe she has the Spring Maiden under her protection. We must capture her and have her pay for her horrible crimes.

Qrow and Tai give Ironwood death glares. Ozpin speaks immediately to defuse the possible fight.

Ozpin: For now we must find a way to secure the streets. The police alone cannot handle a second invasion, should it come to that. We need Hunters. So how are we going to get Hunters?

Everyone seems to calm down and begin to think for solutions.

Qrow: So what is this dark energy that you feel Oz?

Ozpin: It's the same feeling we all receive when we are in the presence of power. The Maidens, the Artifacts/Relics... Salem. In all my past lives there has been this vision of a doomed remnant.

Tai: Aren't the Relics supposed to be full of positive energy?

Ozpin: Energy is neither good nor evil. It is the will of the beholder to use their gifts as they please. Whether responsible or selfish.

Qrow: And this unknown entity has different-yet-similar shade of darkness I suppose.

Ironwood: I'm sorry Ozpin, but I need more than a Vision.

Qrow: I'll put my faith in one of your visions any day Oz. We all would.

Tai: If Salem is up to something we'll get to the bottom of it and we'll stop her. It's what we trained for.

Ironwood: Back to the matter at hand gentleman.

Ozpin: I cannot give you more James... I am sorry.

Tai: It's not like we can't call in a few favors and gather some retired Hunters from our generation.

Qrow: But what story, motivation, or purpose could we give them to pick up their weapons once more? Unless we are conferrable with telling the tru-

Ironwood and Ozpin: NO!

Tai: What about an alliance?

Everyone: With?

Tai: ...

Everyone: ...

Tai: ... R- Ra... Raven!

Qrow: Are you out of your DAMN MIND!

Tai: Here me out! She holds a maiden, she pretty much has her own army, she will be dealing with someone she knows, and-

Qrow: We are not that desperate.

Ironwood: Yet.

Ozpin: To be considered at best.

Qrow: wait you serious! We don't know her exact location.

Ozpin: Nothing is being said and done as of yet Qrow.

Qrow started to calm down a little.

Ozpin: Hum... I do not wish to take away the young ones free time before the new school year... However it's not like they can forget everything.

Ironwood: At this point... they can no longer live as they once did. Now they can't even take a walk in the park without attempt of assassination.

Qrow: Ruby needs to master that silver eye power. For all we know theoretically or potentially it could match that of Maidens.

Tai: She doesn't even have a teacher, and being self-taught could take years.

Ozpin: Much like all silver eyed warriors before the Rose lineage. Salem will stop at nothing until she causes their extinction. This makes her a target that stands out over the rest.

Ironwood: It does give me comfort in knowing that Ruby Rose spends a majority amount of time with people that know how to fight.

Tai: But how long can we rely on 1st year students that will move on to the 2nd when summer ends?

Qrow: I don't want to rely on friends of the family alone.

Ozpin: The General and I prefer for it to remain that way. To be under the watchful eye of someone that she, and by extension us, that can be trusted.

Tai: I don't want my daughter to live in fear. As a father I want her to have her independence.

Ironwood: We've made a terrible mistake with an even bigger consequence when we left Amber to do as she pleased.

Ozpin: Tai/Qrow this is not taking away her freedom. This is us taking precaution.

Tai: To what extent?

Ironwood: Whatever it takes.

Ozpin: Until she can control her powers to truly defend herself.

Qrow: Ok so what about us? Surely you don't expect 2 Veteran Hunters alone to watch over all of Vale.

Tai: James surely you can set up a few cameras around.

Ironwood: And risk the virus infecting more of our technology? Besides I've already decided to have Winter help out the 2 of you patrol the streets.

Qrow: Absolutely n-

Ozpin: Absolutely you say Qrow? Then good, it's good to see you wanting to play well with others.

Qrow: FINE! What about Glynda?

Ozpin: Well now I still need my assistant to settle a few more matters with the other schools.

Tai: yeah... we might be here another 2-3 hours...

Back inside the laboratory (within the Base)

Thanks to the astounding fast improvement in scientific and technological advancement that Group 935 accomplished in less than a few decades, and the teachings of Dr. Maxis himself...

Richtofen has so far been able to reconstruct a severely battle damaged P.E.N.N.Y with only a few roadblocks along the way. Some of this worlds tech is new to him of course. But Richtofen will stop at nothing to find a way.

However... There is one obstacle that finally made Richtofen scratch his head in confusion... A source of power. NO! Not simple electricity where he could just attach the power core he managed to get his hands on... it's the Aura within.

The similar inner energy that he himself along with Nikolai, Dempsey, and Takeo had awoken within themselves back in Northern France.

Richtofen's thoughts: This is one of those "similar but different" situations where in this world... it takes an individual with Aura to unlock the Aura of another, whereas it took the 4 of us to gather (A/N: AKA Kill a bunch of zombies that had Element 115 in them) a ridiculous amount of Element 115 to open that reward chest and absorb the power. That is the Different part...

Richtofen's thoughts: The similar part is how Aura and 115 display the same results. Such as above normal strength, self-healing, speed increase, and performing abnormal exclusive abilities.

Richtofen's thoughts: I dare not assume anything without all the information presented to me first... but this robot girl seemed to have been worn out in some battle. Even if I complete P.E.N.N.Y... Will it still have its old Aura? Will the project even work without this Aura? Or will I need a... Replacement.

Richtofen's thoughts: Element 115! Alien in origin, capable of powering an entire Moon station, The M.P.D, The Castle, and nearly every Wonder Weapon, More... I could attempt to power P.E.N.N.Y with Element 115! But where to get a supply here... Oh of course! Our Staffs and Bows contain such a source!

(He thinks while working at the same time).

Some White Fang camp

Ilia: So what did Cinder's lackeys want with you?

Adam: To provide us with an offer we simply cannot refuse.

Ilia: What's the job and how much were we promised?

Adam: As you know our forces have been scattered and imprisoned. The ones that walk the lands free are awaiting orders.

Ilia: Yes I am.

Adam: Cinder needs Vale's satellites in order to transport something to Mantle. For now that is none of my concern. The true goal for us comes in 3 parts.

Adam: We will send coordinates via Morse code in order to regroup all forces into one place, to inspire all mistreated Faunus into rebelling against their oppressors from both Vale and Mantle, and have Cinder herself return to us with maps that lead to hidden prisons and SDC dig sites. (A/N: Schnee Dust Company).

Ilia: And you expect her to deliver?

Adam: Yes.

Ilia: ...

Adam: We move in a few days. For now we rest.

Authors Note: My number one favorite Zombie map is undecided as it is a seemingly never ending debate between Origins and Mob Of The Dead.

Authors Note: Seriously I played both for countless hours and the funny thing is... When I play Origins and reach round 30 or above I think to myself... Man I want to play Mob Of The Dead. And when I play Mob Of The Dead and reach round 30 or above I think to myself... Man I want to play Origins.

Authors Note: Also I do not understand the hate for Buried. To me that is a good map. Maybe I would place it at the 8th or even 7th spot.

Authors Note: What is your Number One Treyarch Zombies Map?


	12. What The Public Doesn't Know (Part One)

The next day (Early morning)

All 3 teams find themselves stuffing their faces with various amount of food. From Pancakes, Orange Juice, Bacon, Milk and Cookies, Fruit salad, and such things.

Nora: So many pancakes! So little syrup. (Taps her belly)

Dempsey: Not enough if you ask me, all of this is luxurious. (Takes a drink of his orange juice)

Nikolai: Ha! No complain here. (Chews on bacon)

Blake: well technically we earned all this for our recent win. (Drinks power smoothie)

Suddenly a soldier comes along to the table and puts himself in front of Weiss carrying a large tablet, and on the screen it shows the same display someone would get when doing Face chat.

Weiss puts down her fork and cleans her mouth with the napkin in her hand. She turns and presses the answer button.

Winter: Good morning Weiss, I hope you are having a decent morning.

Weiss: Oh winter! I was not expecting to hear from you at this time.

Winter: As much as I would love to spend true quality time with you in a morning such as this. But instead I am here to talk about work.

Weiss: Yes of course I stand ready.

Winter: I will need more than that sister, your whole team actually.

Yang: What's up! (She gets on the way of Weiss)

Winter: The people of Vale will not forget the fall of beacon. While we have majority military force outside the kingdom, we do have some Atlas MP on the streets.

Ruby: So how do we help the people? (Drowns cookie in milk then eats it)

Winter: Fear. The people are scared and terrified that the military has not left. People are asking too many questions about as to why so many computers are failing. You know why we can't reveal this information to the public.

Blake: Ok so where do we come in?

Winter: We are holding a press conference in downtown Vale. A few public speeches and to answer the questions that the people have that we can actually answer. However it would be much appreciated if we had the extra security.

Weiss looks back to her team

Weiss: Are we up for the challenge?

Ruby, Blake, and Yang: Let's do it!

Weiss: Give us a time and precise place.

Winter: 2 hours from now you will be escorted and take by vehicle. I would take this time to finish up your breakfast, get in uniform, and grab your weapons.

Ruby: Wait what about the others?!

Winter: Ah yes well it may seem that Qrow and Tai require some extra muscle on the border of Vale. Goliath, Lancer, Ursa, and many others have become far more active. No doubt due to the negativity of Vale. More reason to have this conference.

Ruby and Yang: Dad and Uncle need help?! And they didn't ask for us?!

Winter: Easy there. Believe me when I say this is more important. No negative emotions means no Grimm. We are here to end the fight, not to prolong it.

Ren: Then perhaps it would be best to divide into 2 teams. (He turns to Nora) You should go with Team RWBY. Juane and I can accompany TRND.

Takeo: If that is allowed of course.

Winter: Yes that is just fine.

Nora: You sure you don't need me?

Dempsey gently puts down his silverware and gives Nora eye contact. With a voice of confidence and seriousness he tells her...

Dempsey: Ren will return, we all will.

That was good enough to give her comfort.

Nora: ... (Deep Breath) Ok.

Winter: Glad that is happily settled. (Turns to RWBY and Nora) I will see you soon.

Winter hangs up and then the soldier leaves with the Tablet.

Everyone: ...

Richtofen: Well... (he finishes his last piece of hash brown and puts his plate away). Let's get moving.

Everyone: Right.

Within the next 2 hours all 3 teams got back into their usual combat wear, went to a debriefing room for more specific instructions, and made sure to stock up on ammunition.

2 Hours Later...

From the main entrance Tai and Qrow arrive surprisingly on time.

Tai: One time Qrow. That's all I asked for.

Qrow: What? That guy was asking for it.

Tai: You were flirting with his wife!

Qrow: Yeah but he threw the first punch!

Tai: You threw the first punch! Because you thought that her husband was bothering her!

Qrow: That guy was her husband? Oh gods know she could have done better.

Tai: (A Heavy Sight) whatever!

Ruby and Yang: Hi Dad/Uncle!

Tai: Hello everyone.

Qrow: I hope you said your farewells, because it's time to move.

TRND, Juane, and Ren turn to their left to face RWBY and Nora. Vice versa

Everyone gives a small nod with a quick smile, then they get serious again. Now they go their separate ways with TRND, Ren, and Juane following Qrow and Tai. RWBY and Nora follow the escort that will take them to the armored vehicle.

We follow the guys

Tai: Alright we have a bullhead waiting for us, better to warn you now that unlike the Forrest or any training ground where you see Grimm run around is nothing compared to the border.

Qrow: Dempsey/Juane, You may lead your team but you need to listen to what we say.

Tai: And do what we ask of you.

Dempsey and Juane: Understood.

Qrow: That goes for all of you.

Everyone: (Nods)

After another 10 short minutes of walking they finally made it to the ship.

Pilot: Ok everyone strap yourselves in and get comfortable. We will arrive in about 20 minutes.

And so they do as the pilot instructed.

5 minute time passage (Tai breaks the silence)

Tai: Once again I thank you everyone for not leaving our family or their team members for dead.

Qrow: Others would have run for the hills the minute they see something that seems rather impossible.

Takeo: We do not cower.

Qrow: Good because we will need every ounce of strength and bravery.

Ren: How do we orchestra this?

Tai: The last live feed we were shown had various amount of Grimm begin to mount upon each other in attempt to climb the wall.

Qrow: That was 5 hours ago and the only thing keeping them from climbing over are the turrets and gunned bullheads.

Richtofen: So they called upon us as last minute reinforcements.

Tai: It's happened once or twice before, but it's even more rare when they call upon huntsman/Huntress.

Dempsey: Sounds like a mission that only professional hunters are expected to survive.

Juane: From what you've told us, then how are suppose to kill them all?

Nikolai: We don't. We just have to make them run away.

Qrow: Catching up quick... Good.

Richtofen: With a border, there's bound to be hidden tunnels that will lead far into the outside. With a loud noise they will ignore us.

Takeo: A temporary solution yes, however to keep it permanent we must remove the head alpha leading the pack.

Ren: No leader and they scatter like headless chickens.

Tai: Thank goodness you aren't a bunch of boneheads that think they can muscle their way out of every situation.

And just like that those 20 minutes went by real fast.

Pilot: Alright I will be dropping you on top of the wall.

Everyone gets off the bullhead and announce their presence to the proper authorities.

Qrow: Alright lets see how b-

Qrow was interrupted by the sound of gunshots, bombs, and the ground shaking.

Tai: What the!

Everyone begins to run to the exact middle and look to the other side.

Juane: Oh my.

Richtofen: That's a lot.

On the other side of the wall they see so many amount of Grimm to the point where there is no piece of land without a creature. Pure darkness full with red eyes. Grimm of different size and shape. Nearly every Grimm that has been discovered and recorded was there. And from the bottom they see exactly the Grimm pile on top of each other. The wall stands over 70 meters tall and the Grimm have already climbed up 40 meters. A desert like wasteland.

Qrow: Getting control might be more difficult than I thought.

Tai: Honestly I am surprised by how much punishment the main gates take.

Qrow: Guess we really have to take the tunnels to get behind the Grimm.

Everyone spots a single Beringel, Goliath, and death stalker 3 times their normal size at the very back. They seemed to be the ones leading this horde.

Tai: We have to split.

Nikolai: Team of 4 as usual then. Ha (low chuckle)

Qrow: I'll take a team to fight the big bad bosses at the end. You and the rest can remain here and try to mow them down as much as you can from up here.

Tai: Alright then who's with me?

Takeo, Richtofen, and Juane silently moved to his side.

Qrow: Alright Nikolai, Ren, Dempsey. Stay close and don't leave someone behind on their own.

Qrow leads his group back down from the top of the wall and takes them to a hidden bunker that is purposefully placed a little far away from the wall itself. The bunker has multiple maps that guide people through the tunnels. The back door leads to the maze.

Ren: Are these tunnels the same ones that were used by humans to sneak up on the Faunus that lived outside the walls during the war?

Qrow: That's what the history books provided by Beacon tell you. However what very few people know is that while these are man made, it was the Faunus that discovered these very same tunnels weeks before some sort of light source, or even a map could be provided. In the end all this helped the Faunus steal military supplies. What with their heighten senses and all.

Nikolai: Humans were being played for fools then. No doubt when someone noticed that such artillery started to go missing they began to blame each other.

A few more moments of walking and they finally get to the door.

Qrow turns to his group and says...

Qrow: From here on out we won't have much visibility and we will keep it that way. No one is allowed to show fear. The last thing we want is for the Grimm to start crawling underground to our position. And if we do come across some... then we avoid and not fight. Understood?

Everyone nods.

Qrow: someone hand me that map by that table and I'll take point.

Qrow goes in front, Nikolai is second, Ren is third, and Dempsey is the one at the back of the line.

Meanwhile back on top...

Tai: Ok the current threat are the Grimm with wings. (He turns to Richtofen and Takeo) I hope you are good with shooting those bows as I'm told you are. (He turns to Juane) Juane, you and I will handle the turrets.

The turrets are 15 feet from each other with Juane taking the left wing and Tai the right side. Richtofen and Takeo remain in the middle between the heavy guns. They all take aim to the sky.

Tai: Remember we are the front line! If one or 2 escape don't fret too much as there are soldiers behind us.

Richtofen: I do not plan on missing any targets.

The first wave of Grimm consist of 20 Lancers, 9 Nevermore, and 7 griffon.

Tai: Fire! Fire now!

Everyone: Ha!

A Mighty War cry did the 4 give.

Takeo is skillfully taking aim with his Wolf Bow with the purpose of ripping away the wings itself rather than going for body shots as he has learned that Grimm have a type of strong bone armor.

Richtofen has it slightly easier due to his lighting bow being able to expand through the whole body once the arrow makes contact. He concentrates by shooting the ones that are close to one another so that the lighting would jump to the closest host before fading out.

Juane and Tai are shooting their targets directly to the head and if possible get the eyes as a bonus in order to have them fly without direction.

Juane: Is there no end?! Because I'm starting to run low on ammo!

Tai: Me too!

Richtofen: Then reload!

Takeo: We will provide cover!

As Juane and Tai are rushing to reload their machine guns with the provided cover by Takeo and Richtofen. A single Nevermore was smart enough to dive down and stop right at the wall so that it could fly upward in astonishing speed and use its own wings to hit and unbalance Takeo.

Takeo: Agh! (He is blown away and sent of to the edge of the wall).

Juane finished reloading and rather than shooting the others, he rushes and jumps on top of the Nevermore and begins stabbing it so that it would ignore Takeo and fly away. Unfortunately Juane is still on it.

Juane: Woo! Ok I'm flying!

Richtofen goes to give Takeo a hand so that he could get back up. Tai finishes reloading and is seen aiming to the Nevermore that Juane is currently in. Takeo stops him.

Takeo: No don't! You shoot that Nevermore and Juane falls prey to the Grimm below!

Tai: Then we will worry about him later! He seems to be handling himself well. Let us focus on gaining control of the skies!

Meanwhile deep underground...

The sound of gunshots could echo through the tunnels, that and the constant screeches and growls of Grimm.

Ren: Sounds like a war zone. (Low whisper)

Qrow: Keep moving, sooner we take out the leaders the better (Low Whisper)

Back on top...

Juane: Ahhhh!

Poor Juane is holding on with every bit of muscle he had as he doesn't want to fall down to where all the Grimm are. Some Lancers get close to Juane when the Nevermore purposefully slows down so that the smaller winged Grimm can remove Juane.

Having 6 Lancers near one another has given him an idea.

Juane's thoughts: Cmon it's just like leap frogs... eh kinda.

Juane with all his courage stands on 2 feet and begins to run to the wing of the Nevermore and jumps to the nearest Lancer.

Juane's thoughts: Geronimo!

Once he lands he begins to stab the Lancer with his Crocea Mors until it starts falling, he then jumps to a second Lancer and proceeds to do the same. With every Lancer he gets closer and closer back to the wall.

Tai and Takeo were busy fighting off the griffons from the right leaving Richtofen to be the one that spotted Juane on top of his last Grimm. He saw him jumping from one to another and learned of his strategy quickly. Unfortunately Juane failed to realize that he simply couldn't make the last jump with his last Grimm... That's when Richtofen stepped in.

Richtofen took out his Wind Staff and laced on his back aiming it upward.

Richtofen: Jump Juane Jump!

Juane: Are you cra-! (He stopped protesting when he realized what Richtofen wants to do).

Juane jumps and Richtofen with a full charge blast his wind strong enough to lift the body... or in this case, to carefully glide Juane until he reaches the wall and is dropped.

Juane: Thanks.

Richtofen: Sentiments later! Now get on back on the machine gun!

Juane didn't need to be told twice.

The fight continues as a stalemate with neither side getting passed the other or finishing each other.

Back Underground...

A complete maze anyone would easily get lost in if not carrying a map in hand. It had taken some time and a few close calls when the sound of Grimm coming from inside the walls forced them to take a different path. Left, Right, Right, Forward, Left, Right, Forward etc. Yes they could easily kill those Grimm. However there is simply too much risk.

Such as firing in smaller narrow range, crumbling the sealing on top of them, making loud noise to alert more Grimm of their position, and finally waist energy and ammo when they know all too well they will need every bit of it soon.

But finally they made it out unharmed.

Qrow: Alright listen up. Our only advantage is that the Alphas are separated from the rest... We keep it that way. Focus all the fighting away from the rest.

Ren readies his duel wield shooters, Dempsey charges his lighting staff, Nikolai charges his fire staff, and Qrow turns his weapon into Scythe mode.

Qrow: As soon as I move... you attack all out no hold back.

Qrow moves fast without warning leaving the others slightly behind him. He leaps high in the air and stabs the Beringel to the back.

The creature is unfazed by the attack due to it's strong armor. Qrow quickly removes his weapon and backs away as the Beringle slams both fist. The gorilla like creature roars and starts to chase after Qrow.

To his surprise the Grimm is catching up to him, however that changes when Nikolai shoots his fire bow to create a wall of fire that separates the two. Now the Beringle focuses on Nikolai.

Nikolai: I have fought bears more scarier than you!

The creature responds by charging at Nikolai and once more slams his fist. Except this time Nikolai put his weapon away and responded by using his elemental fist in order to parr with the gorilla like Grimm. The 2 engage in a power struggle.

Nikolai: Haaaa!

From the back Ren attempted to help Nikolai, only to be stopped by the stinger of the death stalker that was too close for comfort.

Ren turns back to see the scorpion like Grimm. He starts to fire his guns. Not much effect so he has no choice but to get close and personal in order to attack it. Much like his last encounter with a Death Stalker, he is not alone.

Dempsey runs next to him with his lighting staff. He quickly comments...

Dempsey: I'll fight him off while you use your blades to cut the tail!

Ren nods in agreement and runs around as Dempsey continues to run forward.

Dempsey starts to shoot his lighting bow rapidly, the scorpion like Grimm rushes and slams his claws forcing Dempsey to run back. The lighting staff isn't doing as much to this one, not unlike the previous Grimm he has encountered so far.

Dempsey's thoughts: They really are getting stronger!

Suddenly the Grimm turns around ignoring him and sees Ren already in mid air. Ren can no longer dodge or move away from his engaged attack. The Grimm lifts it's tail and swings it around like a baseball bat and hits Ren.

Ren: Ugh!

Dempsey: Ren!

Dempsey avoids 2 more slashes as he runs towards Ren to check on him.

Meanwhile back with Nikolai and Qrow. (Literally a few yards away)

The struggle of dominance continues with the gorilla like Grimm and Nikolai. Nikolai is begging to be pushed back until...

Qrow: Just hold a little longer!

Qrow turns his weapon to sword mode and runs super fast, leaps into the air and chops the right arm of the Beringle. Now in pain the Beringle lets go of his left arm and roars. This leaves his chest wide open as both Qrow and Nikolai stab the Grimm with both Staff and Sword to the chest. Qrow removes his sword but Nikolai does not remove his weapon. Nikolai tells Qrow...

Nikolai: Step away from harm! I'm going to burn this monster!

Qrow backs away as he sees the staff begin to glow red and knows what that means.

Nikolai with full power burns the Grimm immediately evaporating it as the Grimm falls and dissolves.

Nikolai: HaHa! Now where's the oth-

He could not finish the sentence because he was run over by the Goliath that finally showed up.

Qrow runs to help Nikolai.

Meanwhile with Ren and Dempsey (Literally a few yards away)

Dempsey reaches Ren fist and quickly takes out his fire bow to shoot miniature volcanoes around him for insurance. He helps pick up a coughing Ren.

Dempsey: Can you fight?

Ren: Yes I'm not fatally wounded.

Dempsey: Good because there's a DeathStalker running at us!

Ren and Dempsey move quickly as the Grimm runs over the miniature volcanoes taking the damage but doesn't care about it. So long as it gets it's prey.

Meanwhile back on top...

Things are getting more intense because some of the Grimm begin to climb the wall. With great leaps they get closer and closer to the top.

Richtofen: This is getting out of control!

Takeo: Ha!

Takeo and Richtofen remove their Bows and take out their staffs out, they take aim under the wall and begins to shoot Ice and Wind in order to kill and slowdown the hoard. Tai gets an idea.

Tai: Listen up you 2, I need you Takeo to create ice Ramps and I need you Richtofen to leap me great distance. Juane let me borrow your shied.

Juane tosses his shield to him and then Tai jumps from the top. Takeo immediately follows his trail with ice. Tai acts fast by closing in on the nearest Grimm and smashes the shied to their face and raises it up to meet the neck of the Grimm. With enough strength to decapitate them.

Tai: Wind!

Richtofen glides Tai to the opposite side as Takeo continues to create a stage underneath him.

Meanwhile back down...

Qrow's thoughts: I need to get it's attention away from Nikolai.

Qrow throws his weapon far enough to surpass the Goliath and block it's path. Now the Grimm's attention is on Qrow.

Now through "Convenience" or simply "Bad Luck" as the Goliath closes In on Qrow, mere seconds away Ren and Dempsey cross it's path as the death Stalker runs behind them and in perfect timing both Goliath and DeathStalker Crash into one another. The Scorpion's stinger Stabs the Goliath and injects it along with all the Venom.

Was this "Qrow's Semblance"/ "Good Luck"/ "Bad Luck"/ "Fate"/ "Coincidence"?! (A/N: Or simple Lazy Writing lols!).

The DeathStalker still lives and is trying to get up. Ren and Dempsey see and help Nikolai get back up.

Qrow yells at everyone...

Qrow: Finish it off!

Everyone gathers around and takes aim with their weapons closing in on the DeathStalker and blast it until it is no more.

The 4 remain silent for some time.

Something doesn't seem right, and with their history and background they know exactly what the end of a fight is supposed to feel like. Defeating the Goliath, DeathStalker, and Beringel does not seem like the end.

Dempsey: I'm not the only one... right?

Nikolai: No Dempsey... Regretfully we have accomplished nothing.

Those moments of silence went away real fast when the terrifying roar of something big and loud echoed from behind the 4.

Qrow and especially Ren have heard such a screech before, but Dempsey and Nikolai have not, and therefore don't realize the true danger that this monster possesses.

The 4 turn back in horror to see that a bit of a sand storm had risen and is covering what appears to be 5 being on top of a rather large horse.

Once the dust settles, the reveal of 5 Nuckelavee is revealed.

(A/N: Did you honestly believe Salem would only have the one?)

Ren: This... NO! This isn't happening! NOT AGAIN!

Nikolai: Keep your composure Ren. What is wrong?

Ren: I-

Qrow interrupts

Qrow: Story time later.

Nikolai: Ah, so this is the horseman that Ruby spoke of.

Dempsey: Hehe! Well then... I'll be taking the ugly one to the left.

Qrow: No your not! None of you are.

Dempsey and Nikolai: Huh?

Ren finally calmed down enough to speak in clear sentence.

Ren: Listen to him, because it took 5 of "us" to defeat one of "them".

Dempsey and Nikolai see Ren's body slightly shaking and listened to Qrow's voice with a hint of worry. They look at each other and nod in agreement to do as they are told. Rather than being reckless.

The Nuckelavee begin to walk toward them, with every step they move faster.

Qrow: We run back to the caves... don't look back, just a full on sprint in 3, 2, 1!

Back on the other side

Tai was capable of stopping about 10 Grimm that were getting scary close to the top before being safely returned back on top by Richtofen.

Despite all the Grimm that have been put down, there's simply no end in sight.

Our protagonist are getting weary and tired. They are also beginning to worry about the others. No such contact has been made in some time.

Takeo: Surely by know the others would have returned with victory.

Juane: Should we allow the soldiers to take over for us. That way we can meet up with them and help out.

Tai: ... Eh, let us give them more time. I am beginning to worry too. As for the soldiers behind us... Not everyone has their Aura unlocked. Better to avoid casualties if possible.

Back down...

Qrow: Keep running!

These 4 are also exhausted, the heat from the accursed sun along with the sandy area is finally taking it's toll on them. Not to mention that the 5 Nuckelavee have been chasing them for the last 7 minutes.

Ren: They are catching up fast!

Nikolai: Then we must attempt to slow them down! Dempsey with me!

Nikolai and Dempsey turn around with their Bows, and shoot with full charge.

The miniature volcanoes trap the 2 front legs of the closest Nuckelavee. Now being immobilized, the demon skulls begin to attack both the rider and the horse. Nikolai and Dempsey continued to run as soon as they fired. They know that won't hold it down for long.

The Nuckelavee is fighting away the skulls while attempting to force his way out from the miniature volcanoes. The other 4 continue to pursue their prey.

Qrow: To the tunnels! We have done our best here!

Getting back to the tunnels was mildly difficult, the Nuckelavve's would jump great distance forcing them to dodge or move from a linear path. Eventually they managed to succeed.

Everyone: 2 minutes of catching breath.

Ren: Are we going to get the others up top for back up? (Low whisper)

Qrow: No. We are going to regroup and continue the fight there. (Low whisper)

Meanwhile back on top... (15 minute time passage)

Richtofen: The next wave is fast approaching!

The fighting continued as it had been since the start. Taking out the winged Grimm and killing the ones that did great leaps before getting over the wall.

Only this time everyone is beginning to slowdown. However they are no longer alone.

From the back various amount of different firepower combined with their own destroy the wave with ease.

Tai, Richtofen, Juane, and Takeo turn around to see the others.

Qrow: Did you miss me?

Tai: It's good to see you all alive and well.

Dempsey: Well maybe a few bruises.

Takeo: You were not successful then. Do you need more of us?

Ren: That won't do us any good.

Qrow: He's right. It's all up to the girls now to deliver that speech.

Everyone except for Tai: What?

Qrow: Didn't Winter tell you about the public press? All we're doing is holding the line, buying time if you will.

Tai: The Kingdom is still in mourn from all the recent events, it doesn't help one bit when Military police are out patrolling the streets. People are fearing for the worst.

Qrow: All these Grimm are the result of that negativity. We are counting on RWBY and Nora to secure the event and stop anyone that tries to interfere... And hope that is enough to win the trust of the people again.

Suddenly a beeping noise loud enough to catch their attention, forced them to turn around to see the soldiers in panic running away to safety.

Soldiers: Bomb!

Tai and Qrow immediately yell at the others to...

Tai and Qrow: Take cover!

BOOM!

The explosion was powerful enough to break open the entire main gate, and with the main gate open... The Grimm are free to enter.

Soldier 10: Fire!

A miniature all out firefight begins.

Bullets are flying everywhere! Soldiers are using powerful dust that have been molded to be shaped like grenades, throwing them and exploding on impact. This is enough to take down some, but not all.

Soldier 42: Ha!

Soldier 42 goes Rambo and jumps into the air landing on a Beowulf, stomps repeatedly to the head, and shoots half a clip taking it down.

Soldiers 19, 7, 24, 33, and 57 take aim with their rocket launchers and lock at 2 nevermores.

Soldier 19: Snack on this you mother f##kers!

The rockets hit their mark and while not dead, it was enough to actually hurt them.

Soldier 7: More!

From the far back there's a large group of snipers consisting of soldiers 2, 67, 88, 11, 25, 3, 69, 15, 41, 23, 82, 73, and 1.

Soldier 25: Alright listen up! To conserve ammo, aim for the eyes. A blind Grimm will make it easy for the others to get close for the kill.

Soldier 22 ruthlessly goes up to a boarbatusk, slides down and pulls out a machete to stab it in the stomach numerous amount of times, once the boarbatusk is dead; soldier 22 raises a standar pistol, and fires a full clip to a small Beringle that was just shot to the eyes. Soldier 22 kills it.

Soldiers 99, 52, 35, 16, 21, 8, 20, 44, 74, 96, 13, 59, and 3 are surrounded by a pack of King Taijitu. They don't have the time to reload, and their weapons have around half a clip.

Soldier 74: Ha! Ha! I am happy that I will fall beside my brothers and sisters in arms.

Soldier 35: I don't know I always thought I would go out in a blazing glory.

The King Taijitu are closing in.

Soldier 8: ... F##k it! Let's do it.

Soldier 8 grabs ahold of 2 grenades.

Soldier 16: Now what's gotten into you?

Soldier 44: (taking out 2 grenades) let's send these bastards straight to hell.

Everyone finally takes the hint, and do the same.

Soldier 99: 3!

Soldier 52: 2!

But before they could remove the pin and do the ultimate sacrifice, a sudden miracle occurred.

From the sky 8 people dropped down in a heroic landing in front of the soldiers. Before anything else was said... Fire, Lighting, Wind, Ice, Gunshots, and sword slashing had mowed down all the nearby King Taijitu like it was nothing. The soldiers looked in awe, but regained their composure when their saviors turned around.

Qrow: Go! Create a perimeter and keep fighting!

Tho they are grateful to still be alive, they know that they have to move and continue to help others in the fight. Soldier 96 responded by saying...

Soldier 96: We have an emergency fail safe should the main gate fall.

Soldier 21: A blast shield door to replace it, but it needs to be activated from the main computer.

Tai: We will stay and fight alongside you all.

Richtofen: I can go to the main computer.

Dempsey: Not alone you won't, this turned into a war zone real fast. You will need cover fire. I'll go with you.

Richtofen: Very well.

Richtofen and Dempsey run away fighting any Grimm that gets in their path in order to get to the control room.

Qrow: Like before! There is no strategy here! Watch each others backs and fight until we gain control once more!

Everyone charges into battle!

Nikolai waisted no time by creating a wall of fire, in attempt to slow the Grimm down. Takeo makes ice storms

Ren fires at the flying Grimm

Qrow throws his scythe like a boomerang and returns to his hand.

Tai is busy snapping necks

Juane is getting in some good kills too.

Dempsey is creating orbs of lighting that shoot at nearby Grimm.

Richtofen is killing the Grimm with his wind (A/N: Same way it kill zombies within the game).

20 minutes into the battle later...

Richtofen and Dempsey finally make it to the main control room.

Dempsey: I'll buy you as much time as possible!

Dempsey creates a minefield with miniature volcanoes and shoots at any Grimm that gets near.

Richtofen is busy searching through the computer for the fail safe. However something is wrong here...

Richtofen's thoughts: I don't understand! I'm pressing all the right commands! But this computer is showing various amount of glitches... The virus! No! Not now!

Dempsey: What's taking you so long!

Dempsey rips the wings of a griffon, then kicks it to the ground. He then shoots an entire lighting strike to the face of a smaller than regular size Goliath.

Richtofen: The computer virus has corrupted this piece of machinery! I can open any fire, but not execute the commands!

Dempsey uses his bow to trap a Creep, then he rips the arm and using it's own claws to stab it.

Dempsey: Solutions doctor! Solutions!

Richtofen searches through every file until he stumbles upon a note that has specific instructions.

Computer Note: Should the Blast Door not respond to command. The emergency gate has to be locked and secured manually.

Richtofen: Manually! We have to do it ourselves!

Dempsey decapitates the head of a lacer.

Dempsey: That requires pushing these freakbags back outside!

Richtofen: Hold on a little longer! I'm going to make a Scroll Call to tell the others!

Everyone over at the front are engaging in their own battles... But no matter how many they kill, the Grimm just keep coming from the broken gate.

Ren damages the mask of multiple Geist and allows the soldiers to shoot them down. Suddenly he receives a Scroll Call. He takes cover and goes behind a group of soldiers to check who is calling him... He sees Richtofen and answers immediately.

Scroll Call (Ren and Richtofen)

Richtofen: Ren! The emergency door will not activate.

Ren: What?!

Richtofen: It needs to be done by force, manually.

Ren: That would mean-

Richtofen: I know what it implies, but that is our solution. There is a small handle that needs to be pulled by force and a button that will seal it for good. Tell the others. It will take Dempsey and I some time to get back there.

Richtofen ends the Scroll Call.

Ren knows what to do first, and that is to tell everyone. He spots Nikolai as the closest one to him.

He runs as fast as he can, dodging every attack, obstacle, and avoiding fights if possible.

Nikolai has gathered a small team of soldiers under his current command.

Soldiers 92 and 93 have been covering Nikolai's back. He is leading them to the armory in order to get more ammo and stringer weapons for everyone. Of course many Grimm are blocking everyone's path.

He shoots his skull bow to distract and terminate Grimm from the left and right. His fire staff to burn anything that isn't human or Faunus that blocks his path.

Soldier 92: Ahh! This is my last clip!

Soldier 93: I'm already out!

Soldier 92 shoots his last clip to the Beowulf, still with enough strength to kill. Both 92 and 93 pull out their daggers and ready for a close fight until...

Ren: Cover!

Ren warns the 2 before he finishes the job by stabbing it in the stomach spilling guts everywhere. Nikolai recognizes the voice and turns around.

Nikolai: Ah! It is good to meet up with a comrade on the field of the battle.

Ren: Mutual, but I made contact with Richtofen and being dire news.

Nikolai: HeHe! Wouldn't have it another way.

Ren: It has to be done by force, there's a handle that requires a lot of muscle. We need to regroup.

Nikolai: Then we have to push the Grimm back.

Ren: Yes.

Nikolai: Alright. Just help me to get them to the armory. Everyone is running low on ammo.

Ren checks his own clips and realizes he is too.

Ren: Yeah me too.

Nikolai: Help them cover my back. I will lead the way.

Meanwhile on another part of the battlefield...

Takeo is using his Katana to sword fight with 2 large death stalkers that are using their stingers in fast movements.

Slash after slash Takeo is getting nowhere in this fight. Who could blame anyone at this point if they begin to slip up a little. Everyone is getting tired at this point.

Takeo doesn't have "Quick Revive" to heal all wounds, he doesn't have "Stamin-Up" to keep his movements at 100% for a longer time, nor does he have "PHD Flopper" to withstand heavier attacks.

Suddenly a rocket comes from his left and hits one of the death stalkers. Takeo took this opportunity to slice the stinger from that one. Then he charges full power his Wolf Bow and shoots it to the face killing it.

No time to celebrate yet. Takeo focuses on the remaining one and freezes it's legs then runs under and slices them away with his sword. He turns around to see a group of soldiers.

Soldiers number 100, 68, 16, 75, and 34.

Takeo: Thank you for the assist.

Soldier 100: We're all in this together, but we do need your help to get us back to our Bullheads. The other 4 behind me are pilots.

Takeo: Then we must move now.

Takeo is doing majority of the fighting, he does not blame the others for anything. He just wants the fight to end.

Back with Ren and Nikolai

Soldier 93: Almost there... Yes! I see it now.

Ren: Run ahead! Grab whatever is needed and we will cover.

Soldier 92: Sounds good.

Back to Takeo

Takeo spots none other than Juane using his shield to bash the head of any Grimm.

Takeo: Juane!

Juane hears Takeo Call his name, he quickly runs to his direction

Juane: Takeo this is getting out of control

Takeo: Soon we will turn the tables on these demons.

Soldier 34: Up ahead!

Up ahead they see a great number un damaged bullheads ready to fly to the sky once more.

Soldier 75: pick your favorite.

And do finally they each get on a bullhead loaded with auto machine guns.

Takeo and Juane get on a bullhead too. They are sitting down taking in rest before they go back down. Finally they take flight. Soldier 68 is their pilot.

Back with Nikolai and Ren

Ren and Nikolai look up to the sky to see 4 bullheads.

Ren: We need to get the attention of at least one!

Nikolai: easier to carry all this ammo.

Soldier 93 finds a flare gun and shoots it at the air.

That catches the attention of the Bullhead that Juane and Takeo are on.

Soldier 68: That was a flare. I'm landing

When they land and open the back, both parties are surprised to see each other. But are glad they did.

Nikolai: Juane/Takeo helps us load up the ammo and weapons.

All 6 begin to help each other by carrying various amount of supplies. Immediately the bullhead flies into the air.

Nikolai: Tell them.

Ren explained the current plan that has to be done.

Juane: I don't know where the others are. Haven't seen anyone since we decided to go on our own to help control the situation helping the soldiers and wait for Dempsey and Richtofen to shut the gate.

Ren: Richtofen mentioned that I will take them sometime to get close to the gate. I think he wants us to begin without them for now.

As they are speaking, the soldiers on board are dropping the supplies from the sky with a parachute.

Nikolai: Time to regroup.

Back on the ground...

Tai and Qrow decided to be near each other to fight the bigger threats.

Tai: Why is that gate not closed!

Just as the 2 were being overwhelmed by Grimm, the bullheads take them out real fast from above. One of them hovers above the 2. A latter is dropped.

Qrow: Cmon Tai! We are being called.

The 2 climb up the latter and as the door opens they are greeted by Ren, Nikolai, Juane, and Takeo.

Qrow: No wait... Something is wrong.

Tai: Where are the others?

One explanation later...

The pilot takes them close to the gate, along the way they continue to drop supplies.

Qrow: The Grimm are still coming in. We don't need to kill them, just push them back enough to close the gate for good.

Everyone gets out of the Bullhead and run immediately towards the gate and right away begin to fight.

With all the chaos and confusion, Qrow takes advantage and uses his morphing ability and takes the form of a bird in order to cheat his way forward without fighting to get there.

The others are forced to fight.

Meanwhile with Dempsey and Richtofen

Richtofen: Surely by now the others are near.

Dempsey: Better to just focus at getting there.

20 minutes into battle...

Things are not going well for everyone that is close to the gate. Rather than pushing back, they are the ones being pushed back.

At this point everyone is covered in bruises and have blood stained in their wear. Large cuts and their movement is slowing down. Aura and 115 will heal them eventually, but it will take time.

Takeo cannot create a complete ice wall without it being destroyed, or being attacked.

Ren: This is getting nowhere!

Back to Richtofen and Dempsey

Dempsey: almost there!

10 minutes later...

Richtofen: I see them!

Richtofen and Dempsey waisted no time to join the battle.

Richtofen rapidly shoots his wind bow bushing back the Grimm, only a little but enough to allow the others to jump in once more and kill the Grimm. Now they are making progress.

Suddenly the sound of horses running could be heard loud and clear.

Tai: Horses?!

Ren: Nuckelavee!

Tai: Wait that Grimm that RNJR and Qrow fought?!

Dempsey: Try 5!

Qrow is the first one that makes it to the gate, he sees the handle and begins to pull.

Qrow: This thing is heavy!

Nikolai and Juane make it next and help to pull, followed by the others. Now all 8 are doing their best until...

Bash!

The 5 Nuckelavee crash with the gate from the other side.

Tai: Pull!

Luckily they already closed the gate halfway, enough so that the Nuckelavee can't just walk through due to their size.

One side is pulling and the other is pushing.

Dempsey: Someone has to shoot shoot them! (Struggling)

Qrow: No! One of us leaves and they get in! (Struggling)

Nikolai: We need... (Struggling)

Finally to tip off the scale, several soldiers consisting of Soldiers 99, 52, 35, 16, 21, 8, 20, 44, 74, 96, 13, 59, and 3 fire every bullet they have in their cartridges. Enough to force the Nuckelavees to back away.

Soldier 3: Now!

Everyone: Pull!

Tai: Lock it!

Qrow being the closest one, extends his arm long enough to press a small button to permanently close it.

Qrow: Hua! (Click)

Everyone: (Heavy Breathing)

Everyone: (More Heavy Breathing)

Everyone: (Even More Heavy Breathing)

Juane: Are- Are we done?

Richtofen: N-No.

Dempsey: On- Only half the job is done.

Qrow and Nikolai: F##k.

Ren: Wha- What is- What is left?

Tai: Clea- Clearing our the are.

Takeo: The- The flying demons stopped attacking.

Tai: RWBY and Nora made progress.

Groaning from the constant battle and tired sore muscles. The 8 of them take their weapons out and prepare to fight.

Nikolai: 8!

Juane: 7!

Takeo: 6!

Tai: 5!

Dempsey: 4!

Richtofen: 3!

Ren: 2!

Qrow: 1!

Everyone charging to battle: Ha!

One long battle later...

After the dust settled and all the Grimm that managed to enter were killed... We find our protagonist laying next to each other on hospital like bed stretchers on a flying bullhead.

Dempsey: Ugh...

Richtofen: What does the medic report?

Tai: They took a look at our energies and say that their already healing our bodies.

Juane: I don't feel any better at all.

Ren: The more the damage, the longer it will take.

Qrow: You know what... Let's just take it easy tomorrow alright.

Takeo: Agreed.

The bullhead begins to land on the front yard of the base.

The medic stands in front of them and says...

Medic: Ok according to these reports the 8 of you are ready to walk again. Do tend to take it easy for at least a day.

Nikolai: Finally.

They get out of the bed and move out of the Bullhead to be greeted by RWBY, Nora, and Winter. Both sides spoke at the same time.

Everyone: What happened to you?!

Everyone: Us?! No No No you tell us first!

To their surprise both sides were badly beaten and worn out.

Yang pulls out a coin and says...

Yang: Heads or Tails.

Tai: Heads.

Yang flips the coin and surely enough it does fall on heads.

Tai: Ha!

Ruby: Ehh... well.

Winter: It all began when...

Done.

Authors Note: Find out what happened with RWBY, Nora, and Winter... Next Chapter.

Authors Note: Also I would like to point out that side characters can be either Male or Female. Meaning that characters such as Pilot, Medic, Soldier, Employees, Owner, WF Member etc... are/can be either Male or Female (Unless I specify).


End file.
